My Heart
by Ap.Levi
Summary: Eren is a young college student with a heart problem and a huge crush on the lead singer of the famous band 'No Name'. A turn of events leads to the meeting of the two, which changes both of their lives in more ways than they could've ever imagined. (Riren/Ereri, AU, Yaoi) Warning: Contains smut, fluff, violence, potential angst and lots of drama.
1. Birthday

**I apologize for any misspelled words, feel free to correct me. English is not my native is also my first time posting a story, so I hope you'll stay tuned. ^^**

 **I've noticed that the start of the story is a bit fast pace but it gets longer and more enjoyable as the plot progresses.** **  
** **Rated M for Smut and potential Angst in later chapters.**

* * *

It was a chilly and rainy Monday morning, which was nothing unusual. It was quiet. I could only hear the rain slamming against the glass of the windows. Occasionally I could make out the sounds of a car passing by. It was as if the city was slowly brought back to life, the life that had left along with yesterday's sunlight.

In the distance, I hear a door click open but I am too tired to react.

"1… 2…. 3… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I hear two loud voices shout before barging into my room and making their way to my bed. I am startled and sits up just in time before being pushed down onto my back again by a familiar longhaired blonde.

"A-Armin!" I whine when I recognize the big blue eyes staring at me with a huge grin on his face. Armin has been one of my best friends as long as I can remember. We have been friends since we were little.

"Happy birthday, Eren!" I tilt my head and turn my gaze towards my sister, Mikasa, who is sitting right beside me. Her normally monotone expression has turned into a big smile. She has a calm and soft look on her face which is covered by most of her long raven hair. She really should cut it sometime. Maybe I should give her a trim while she's asleep. That would be fun.

I suddenly feel two small hands at my sides and I immediately react by trying to remove the fingers before they start moving. However, I am too late. "S-Stop, please!" I whine as Armin tickles me. His long small fingers grab at my sides and I'm unable to breathe.

Both he and Mikasa are having a blast laughing their asses off while I am struggling and trying not to pee my pants. After a few moments, I finally push Armin off of me and catch my breath.

"Jesus! I'd like to go to the bathroom before you do that, thanks!" I retort and stretch my arms in the air. I'll have to plan my revenge. He's not getting away with that just like that.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Armin chuckles and sits down next to Mikasa with his legs crossed.

"I should probably lock my door from now on. Unless I want to risk peeing my pants this early in the morning." I snicker and sit up. With a soft push Armin's on the floor giggling.

"You probably should." Mikasa comments and giggles as well, which earns her a push as well. She just pushes me back and I end up on the floor next to Armin. _Why the hell does she have to be so strong?_ Mikasa has always been the tougher one of us and always the more protective one. If Armin or I ever got in trouble she would be there to help us out. Armin on the other hand is the smarter one and he always knows how to talk his way out of things. I'm more of a goofball though Mikasa and Armin keeps telling me that I'm the most determined of us. Well they might be right about that.

I know I never back down if I ever get into trouble and that's where Armin and Mikasa usually end up saving my ass.

We look at each other and suddenly burst into laughter. Armin and I are on our backs almost crying while Mikasa is just giggling softly and being a bit girly.

My mom announces her presence by knocking on the door. "You're all up, already?" I hear my mom say in a soft tone as she steps into my bedroom.

"Yup. Up and ready to go." We say in unison.

"Good. I'll go make some breakfast for you." She turns around and leaves just as silently as she entered. She heads downstairs and I can faintly hear her voice a question to us. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Pancakes!" I shout before anyone else gets to react.

We hear her chuckle just before going downstairs to prepare our breakfast.

"So.. what did you guys get me?" I turn my head and send the two a wide grin.

Mikasa holds up a hand, which is her way of telling me to stay seated and wait while she and Armin leave my room. Armin gets up and follows Mikasa out the door. I crawl back up onto my bed and wait for them to come back. Within a minute, they come running towards the bed with two gifts. I smile widely and hold my hands out to receive the gifts. Armin tosses me one of the gifts (medium sized and a bit heavy… _I wonder what that might be?_ ) and I immediately attack the poor wrapping paper. My eyes widen as soon as the paper is on the floor and I look over the box in my lap.

"A CAMERA?! Omg! Guys! How did you know… I've wanted this one for months." I quickly open the box before grabbing the camera by the rim and pulling it out. My fingers play with the fine fibers of the neck strap. It's one of those expensive Nikon cameras. Well expensive for my family. We live a middleclass life. Enough money to not need anything but not enough money to buy whatever we want. It's a decent life but it's good enough for me.

"Well.. you wouldn't shut up about it, so it was pretty easy to figure out what you wanted for your birthday." Armin snickers and sits down next to me on the bed.

Mikasa trails to the bed and sits down on the other side of me. "I take it that you like your gift then?" She chuckles and shoves the other gift in my lap next to the camera box.

I hum and hand Armin the camera carefully. I don't want to break my gift just after having received it. I plan on using it first. "Will you do me a favor and snatch a couple of pictures from my good side?" I snicker and strike a silly pose with my arms at my hips. Armin takes off the lens and takes a few shots of me and Mikasa as I sling my arm around her shoulders. She sighs and strikes a pose with her arm behind her head.

"What good side?" Mikasa whispers to herself but it doesn't go unnoticed by anyone especially because Armin bursts into a hysterical laughter at that comment.

"Shut up! I'm perfect!" I snort as I start freeing the other gift (a small light one, box-shaped) from its confinement in the tight blue wrapping paper.

I furrow my brows and glare at the little carton box before gently pulling it apart. In my family, we always wrap fragile objects in such a way in order to keep it from being damaged, so I am obviously careful and not as brutal as with the previous gift.

The top comes off just fine and as soon as I see what is inside the box I start jumping up and down in excitement. I can't believe my own eyes. _This is too good to be true!_

"Omg! Omg! Omg!" I continuously shout and bounce up and down. I look at the concert tickets as I take them out of the box. The tickets are to the concert of my favorite band " **No Name** " and I have been dying to get tickets since it was sold out only half an hour after the sale started. Which was quite unfortunate for me, but here I am holding three tickets, front row tickets to be exact. I can barely contain my inner "fangirl" at this point.

"Calm down!" Armin finally calls out to me and yanks me back down from cloud nine. I can barely keep up with my rapid breathing and I feel like hyperventilating just from excitement. _How the hell will I even survive the concert if I act like this?_

"I-I can't wait! When is this?! OMG!" I giggle and continue to jump in place making the entire bed shake.

"On Friday at... uhm..." Mikasa pulls out her phone from her pocket and with a tap opens the calendar app in the right corner of her screen. "at eight." She finishes her sentence and puts her phone back down.

"So.. you two and me then?" Is my giggling response. Obviously I'm bringing my best friend and sister, who I consider equally as much of a friend as Armin.

"That's what we were planning, unless you want to bring someone else." Armin sniffs and pretends to be hurt in his not-so-great-of-an-actor way. Honestly, who does he even think he's kidding definitely not me nor Mikasa.

I snicker. "Of course I want you to go with me! Who else will I be shouting my voice hoarse with if not you?"

"Oh, since you ask so nicely, I might just consider taking you up on that offer." He huffs with a grin on his face. "Just kidding! Count me in!" He quickly adds.

Armin has never been good with jokes or acting for that matter because he is always so thoughtful and fears that someone might think he is being serious. That also makes him an easy target for Mikasa's jokes and mine. His facial expression is always hilarious when he finally realizes that we are just joking.

I remember one time when we were younger. Mikasa and I were over at Armin's place. He lived mostly with his grandfather because his parents were travelling a lot and still do. Armin himself often stayed and still does at our place because he consider it his second home and my parents love having him over. He's like my parents second son and a brother to me and Mikasa.

Anyways, that time I hid one of Armin is many books (he has more books than of what I can count) under his bed, since he always keeps everything neat and organized so I knew he would never look under there. Afterwards I told him that I accidentally set it on fire... and I tell you... I have never seen the face of disaster until I looked into those blue eyes. I immediately regretted it and told him the truth. Armin almost cried from relief. That really was a dumbass move. Well.. after that he did get his revenge so I guess we're equal now.

During school, I can always count on Armin's help. He is the most intelligent person I know so... the next time I asked for help with my homework he refused. I still remember his smug smile when I was on my knees begging for his help. He did give in eventually. _No one can resist my puppy eyes, right?_

After getting dressed and looking somewhat presentable we head downstairs to eat. I'm wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a greenish long-sleeved shirt. Mikasa had approved of my look. She said the shirt matched my eyes. Both she and Armin has pointed out that my eyes sometimes looks green but other times looks blue. I guess it depends on the lighting.

Mikasa is wearing a pair of loose ripped blue jeans and a white t-shirt along with her red scarf. She always wears her scarf. It was just after my parents adopted her. She would hide in her room. I felt so bad for her. She had just lost her parents and I just wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, so I gave her my favorite red (or scarlet) scarf. Ever since then she's refused to take it off. She even sleeps with it on and wears it during summer.

"So did you like your presents, honey?" My mom says and plants a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Yes! I am so happy! And excited! I'm definitely bringing the camera to the concert!" I say with my mouth full of the delicious pancake. They're the best.

"Good, I'm glad." She says and smiles softly before returning her attention back to her own plate.

We are all seated at the dining table while eating. My mom is an exceptional cook, really. I bet she could have her own restaurant if she wanted to, but she prefers working in an office. My dad on the other side, he is rarely home and always super busy. He is a hardworking man a doctor nonetheless. This morning he had promised to be home for my birthday, but guess what… work strikes again. I am not complaining though, he loves his job and he's always full of positive energy. It has not always been like that… so I really like the change. If he's happy, I'm happy.

There was a time when my dad had a drinking problem. He would come home from work and immediately start emptying the cabinet from everything alcoholic. My mom had to hide it from him, which only made him tense up and get angry. Instead of coming straight home from work, he started going to a local pub and when he finally got home he would be so drunk that he would pass out on the couch right next to his office. I always thought he was a bit scary when he was like that especially because he let his frustration out on me... Most of my childhood I lived in fear of the man I call my dad... at least things has gotten a lot better now.

"Can we take the car to school?" Mikasa suddenly asks interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Well... sure but only if you or Armin are driving. I don't want to see any more damages on the car, got it?" My mom turns and looks at me with a serious glare. As the childish young adult I am, I respond by sticking my tongue out at her. Which I shouldn't have done.

In zero point one second, my mom grabs my ear and clicks her tongue in a teasingly way. "Keep that tongue in your mouth, young man." I whine until she lets go.

"I'm sorry!" I pout and rub my red ear.

She has a habit of pulling people's ears if they lie, swear or are just being a pain in the ass, which is mostly my case. I'm not one for lying though I do lie at times… Yeah I'm not really proud of it but it's not nagging on my conscience. My mouth has been washed with soap enough times for me to know when to swear and when to avoid it at all cost. Whenever my mom's around I talk like a saint but I slip at times. I can't really help it.

My mom snickers and turns her attention back to her half eaten pancake.

* * *

 **So I decided on updating this chapter. It was a bit too fast paced (and lacked in description) for my liking. I might update chapter 2, 3 and 4 as well due the same reason.**


	2. Nothing Unusual

**Yup here's the updated version of this chapter. I really want to improve my writing and make this story a better experience for my readers, so if you've got any comments leave a review and let me know what you think of the story. Thanks! ^^**

 **Song used in this chapter: Translated version of Donut Hole.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On our way to school, Mikasa is driving while I end up sitting in the passenger seat and Armin in the back.

We all go to the same nearby college because it is one of the biggest in the whole country. It is located in the center of the city and it offers majors and minors in almost every possible subject, I think. Armin decided on majoring in Biology because he wants to become a marine biologist. He has always been extremely interested in the ocean, fish and such. I do share some of this excitement, but on a completely different level… One of my biggest dreams is to go to the beach one day. I have never been there because we live in a big city far away from the coast, and plane tickets are very expensive. Though that's not really the issue… My mom would never let me travel in the first place… not with my condition… She's too scared to let me do anything. That's also one of the reasons I barely get out of the house. I usually just go to school and then head home right after. Though I do hang out with some of my friends from time to time.

"Heyoo!" My thoughts are yet again interrupted but this time it is Connie, one of our close friends. "Dude, move over." Armin scooches over and makes room for one noisy Connie.

I almost forgot that we had promised to give him a ride. Connie's house is right on the way to the college so it was quite convenient for us to bring him along. He could have walked but if you take a look at the weather I highly doubt that anyone would want to walk.

The rain is slamming against the window and it's thundering. Besides it's also quite cold outside. Thank god Mikasa turned on the seat heating. My jacket is too thin to keep me warm. Mikasa would scold me if I told her so I'm just glad that I don't have to comment on that.

"Congratulations, big boy. So how old are you now? 100?" He snickers and playfully hits my arm. I huff and returns the gesture by slapping his shoulder. He yelps. I might have slapped him a bit harder than I should but I'm sure that he can take it. Otherwise he wouldn't have hit me in the first place.

"Not yet, I've still got 79 years ahead of me!" I respond and lean against the chilly passenger window. The warm air from the air-conditioned is right in my face and it slowly warms my body. The car is a bit old and you can sort of smell it. It's not a nasty smell but I really think my mom should get a new car soon. If we can afford it.

Connie looks thoughtful at my answer as if he's having troubles calculating. I look in the side mirror and notice Armin. He's grinning at Connie's lacking math skills.

I suddenly feel bad for Connie and decide on helping him out. "Connie! It is 21. Did you forget how old I am overnight?" He coughs in his hand while throwing a friendly insult at me. "Idi-ot!"

"We both know that you're the idiot! Come on! Are you really that bad with math?" I turn my head and look at him. He's glaring at me but I can see his shoulders shaking as he tries to hold back a laugh.

Mikasa rolls her eyes at us and decide on drowning our bickering by turning on the radio.

I immediately recognize the song that plays through the speakers. It's one by my famous band. The one we're attending on Friday. _God I'm so excited!_

"Try one more time, a hundred times,

All I remember is your face

And yet you yourself, I'm not sure why

But I still can't remember you…"

I subconsciously hum along with the somewhat naughty lyrics. It's actually kind of mild compared to the rest of their songs. Most of their songs are rather perverted and are mainly about sex, drugs etc. But they do write other songs as well or their vocalist does. **Levi Ackerman**. The vocalist of 'No Name'. He's the one who writes the band's songs. He's also the main reason the band has such a huge success. The man has been named the sexiest man alive multiple times. Though I really think it's a rather stupid concept. Like there might be someone equally as attractive but not as successful or rich for that matter. It's stupid but I accept it because I adore the man. I guess he's also the reason I came out of the closet.

One day I listened to one of the band's songs and his voice was just so sensual and seductive that I couldn't help but feel some kind of attraction to the man. I've never really been interested in girls but I started realizing that I was into guys after listening to the naughty words sung by Levi's sexy voice. Ever since then I've been fully aware of my sexual orientation. I'm gay and that's how it is.

" _The belt line wraps the globe,_

 _Going 'round to chase the morning sun_

 _But we don't need to run its rails:_

 _We follow our desire, and chase the night"_

My mom was very open-minded about it and accepted the fact quickly so did Mikasa. No matter what I knew she would have my back. My dad on the other hand was not so keen on the idea of me with other guys but he accepted it to some degree. I only ever talk with Mikasa, Armin and Mom about it because they're so supportive. I don't feel comfortable talking with my dad about it for obvious reasons.

" _Try one more time, a thousand times,_

 _All I remember is your face_

 _Light rain settles my eyelids,_

 _And I still can't hear that dead, dark voice…"_

Connie hoots and shouts: "This ma jam!" Then he starts moving around 'supposedly' dancing in the backseat. It looks more like he's trying to swat a fly but then again… Connie has always been such a terrible dancer. He always knows how to form a party even if he acts like an idiot at times and his IQ seems questionable. He really is a party animal.

" _Not knowing anything at all,_

 _Well, that won't hurt you - will it?_

 _It makes me unable to sleep even still,_

 _And if you found out, I bet you'd laugh…"_

"I can't believe we get to see them on Friday! It's like a dream coming true!" I say with a huge smile plastered on my face. I really can't believe it. I'm speechless. Me, Armin and Mikasa at a No Name concert. Dancing and screaming right in front of the stage. Maybe (if we're lucky) we get to high five the vocalist. If he gets close enough. That's be the cherry on top.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Are you serious! Where's my ticket!" Connie starts pulling at my sleeve. I pull my arm away from him. "Sorry! Only bringing Armin and Mikasa." I raise my hands and look at Mikasa who's busy turning the car down the road towards the college parking lot.

Connie sighs and crosses his arms in defeat.

* * *

Mikasa parks the car and we all get out and head towards our classrooms. Mikasa and I have classrooms right next to each other so we don't split up until the last minute. Armin is in the C-wing which in a completely different part of the school and I have absolutely no idea where Connie is headed, he never told me. I wouldn't be surprised if he went to hang out on the roof. He's an odd one but he's one of my best friends as well so I don't judge him. Though Mikasa is a bit more skeptic.

One time I cut class and hung out on the outdoor courtyard with Connie and Sasha, who's another friend of ours. Those two go hand-in-hand literally. They both act like they're friends but it's obvious to everyone around them that there's more going on. Connie becomes all flustered and starts stuttering when he's around Sasha and she shares her food with him, which is unlike her. Seriously, I don't get Sasha and her thing with food. It's like she's obsessed with it. I get it that we need food to survive but Sasha brings "survival" to a whole new level. I wonder if she would starve to death if she went 5 minutes without food. That girl is crazy but really sweet. She's a great friend. Always caring and good at listening.

Anyways, when Mikasa found out that I had skipped class, she told my mom and I got in big trouble. I was grounded for a week. I might be old enough to make my own decisions but as long as I live at home, my mom makes the rules. That's what she told me. I didn't press the issue any further and just accepted my punishment. It would have been much worse if I tried to talk my way out of it. I probably would've gotten into a fight with her if I tried. She's just as stubborn as me. To be completely honest, she reminds me a lot about myself. We're both feisty and don't really back down from an argument even when we should.

Mikasa and I make our way down the K-hall, which is where our classes are located. Normally we just have classes in normal classrooms but sometimes we have lectures in one of the school's larger auditoriums. Compared to Armin and Mikasa I rarely have any lectures like that and I don't have as many books as they do.

My sister is majoring in Business and I… I'm not really sure what I want yet. I'm only a freshman so I've still got time to decide. I'm not as certain about my picks as Armin and Mikasa seem to be. Oh well I'll figure it out eventually, I hope.

So far I've decided on writing because I like letting my mind wander and create silly little stories in my head that I know... will never come true. _But everyone's got a right to dream, right?_ I've always been very imaginary and creative so I definitely know I'll be doing something that involves those traits. Besides Writing I'm minoring in Art. I might not be the best at drawing or painting but I like the idea that you can create anything you want no matter how stupid it is or if it's even possible to make. The fact that you can draw whatever you desire is what intrigues me.

After class I head down to the cafeteria, which is downstairs in the basement. The area is quite cozy to be in fact. There're a few larger round tables in the middle of the cafeteria but in the corners are a few more closed off booths hidden behind half walls. I make my way to the crowded table by the center where all my friends are.

Our friend group consists of: Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Marco, Jean and I. Now that I think about it... 'Jean and I' was probably not the correct way to end that sentence. We hate each other. Well not exactly. We just really don't get along very well and often end up in a friendly bawl.

Ever since we started at the college Jean has been nagging on Mikasa and he can't leave her alone. He obviously has a crush on her. One day I had enough of it. I accidentally (or was it?) let a rather rude comment slip about how he looked like a horse and we've been bickering ever since. I guess he never really got over it. Especially since the rest of the people in the cafeteria started laughing at my remark. Honestly Jean is one of my closes friends and I can always count on him. He's completely honest with me and I'm completely honest with him even if we throw random insults at each other.

"Oi, Jaeger!" Speaking of the devil.

I turn around and sure enough, the devil is headed towards me. My attention is drawn to his shirt with the 'No Name'-band logo. What a coincidence. I just got tickets and suddenly Jean Fucking Kirstein is wearing a shirt with the band's logo. _What's he up to?_

"I heard about the tickets! Please let me tag along, you know that I love that band more than anything else!" He tries to bargain with me, I'm sure of it. That's definitely not happening. No way I bringing the horse. Besides I already promised Mikasa and Armin.

"Forget it, Horseface. I only have three tickets and I'm bringing Mikasa and Armin." I snicker and sit down at our usual table right next to Mikasa. Everyone is already in a cheery mood and talking rather loudly as Jean and I join in.

"Fuck you, Jaeger! Here I am asking nicely and you still hate my guts." The horse hisses. I couldn't care less how he asks me. The answer is still no. If I wanted to bring him along I would at least get him a saddle. That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe I'll get him that for Christmas. That or coal.

"Well if you put it that way… No fucking way!" I growl at him and turn my back towards him giving him the cold shoulder. Marco rolls his eyes at us. Normally he would try to stop our bickering but for some reason he doesn't even try today. Is he giving up on us?

Marco is like the median in our group. Whenever someone is fighting or arguing he would normally be the one to end it. He has a really calm and understanding personality, so we all listen to him whenever he says something. In general, he's a bit quiet and shy especially when he's around Jean… which is quite odd since the two are best friends. It doesn't really add up…

"Fucking asshole." I hear Jean say under his breath. You don't think I heard that, asshole?

I immediately get to my feet and is about to grab his shirt but Mikasa grabs my arm and yanks me back into my seat. I yelp as my ass connects with the hard surface of the chair. She glares daggers at me then turns her gaze to Jean, who immediately quiets down.

"Eren, stop it." She says with a stoic expression. The horse is trying hard not to laugh his ass off as my sister gives me a piece of mind. "It's a stupid discussion and you shouldn't bother with him." Jean pouts at her comment directed to him. He really wants her to approve of him as it seems.

Everyone around us bursts into a laughing fit. It pisses me off to no end. It makes me feel like I'm on display. Like a dancing monkey caught on fire.

Mikasa must have noticed. I'm busy fuming but I do notice that Mikasa raises an eyebrow at the rest of the group. The laughter dies immediately. No one messes with Mikasa. That's an unspoken rule. Or rather a guideline. If you want to live you better not mess with the raven.

There's an awkward silence around us since no one dares speak up. Thanks a lot Mikasa!

Thankfully Ymir decides on easing the mood around us by tossing some sort of black can at me "Hey Jaegerbomb! I got you a present!" _Can you really consider it a gift if it isn't wrapped? Well… it's still something from someone, so I guess?_ I catch the can and examine it. The writing is definitely not in English and I can't make out what it says. Though I can see the percentage is at 65. _What does that mean exactly?_ My knowledge is limited when it comes to alcohol.

"Now that you're 21, bottoms up!" She falls back into a laughing fit. Ymir's girlfriend, Krista, rolls her eyes and gets up not interested to see where this is going. I'm not really sure myself. I probably shouldn't drink it while we're at a school.

I continue to look over the alcoholic beverage but Mikasa snatches it before I get to look at it properly. She pulls my backpack onto her lap and tosses the can into the front pocket. I'm actually surprised she didn't take it in her own backpack since she's more responsible than me. Maybe she trusts me not to do anything stupid with it.

"Mikasa!" I whine and try to take pull the can back up. She closes the backpack and tosses it to me as she stands up to collect her own things.

"Alcohol is not allowed on school property." She simply states but I know there's more to it than that. It's never that simple, is it? She swings her backpack over her shoulder and leaves the cafeteria.

I sigh in defeat. At least my day is relatively short and I'll be able to get out of here soon enough.

* * *

School ended early… well for me at least. Mikasa and Armin still have classes, so I decide on walking home. Of course, I remembered to text Mikasa to let her know. Otherwise, she'd have my head later. Sometimes she's overprotective. I know she means well but it's annoying as fuck. Always having her eyes looking over my shoulder making sure I don't step over the line of what's right and wrong.

I put down my backpack on the cold asphalt and pull out the can from the front pocket. Maybe I should give it a try. I'm not on school property anymore.

With a swift click the can is open and I take one big swig of the drink. _What the fuck, Ymir? Are you trying to poison me?_ I make a mental note to kick her ass tomorrow _. It's so disgusting! If that's how alcohol tastes, then I'll never get drunk._ It tastes like beer gone bad and there's a slight warm spreading through my body. I've only ever had a sip of my dad's beer when I was younger and I definitely didn't like it. Connie said that some alcohol is good while the rest is shit as hell and burns your throat like acid. I guess he's right.

I throw the can out as soon as I pass a trashcan. With a metallic click the can hits the bottom and I'll never see it again. Good.

I'm the only one in our friend group who hasn't been drunk. Even Mikasa has tried it and she's never one for breaking the rules. Never. When we were about sixteen or so, Connie and Sasha would plan a secret party in Sasha's basement when her parents were out. I was invited too, but I knew I couldn't risk the temptation of getting drunk. It would be so awkward if we'd have to bring me to the hospital in the middle of the night while doing underage drinking. Explaining that to my mom would be the worst.

The straps on my backpack tightens around my shoulders as I tug them close. I continue walking down the sidewalk of the almost empty streets. Most people are either at work or at school at this hour, though a few cars drive by occasionally and you can still hear the usual city noises in the distance. Today is awfully quiet compared too normal.

There's suddenly an annoying buzzing sound in my right ear and my hearing gets fogged out. I try to equalize the pressure by closing my fingers around my nose and blow. Normally that does the trick but this time nothing changes. I keep on walking trying to ignore the slight dizziness I'm feeling.

I look down the road as I pass by a familiar book store. This is where Armin hangs out whenever he has the time to it. The store has a lot of small cozy reading corners with couches, blankets and pillows. It's a really great study environment for us students. I'll go there once in a while to do my homework while Armin picks out a new book for him to read. Sometimes, I get a book for myself as well, though I'm not much of a reader unless it's for an assignment.

My house is located a bit further away, but it's okay I don't mind walking. I actually like it, it's refreshing and cold, especially today. I can't feel my fingertips but I'll just heat them up when I get home. I hope mom bought some more cocoa that I can use to make hot chocolate. It's almost April so the weather should clear up soon and it should start getting warmer as well.

Actually, it's been months since it's been this cold and now that I think about it, it's beyond cold. Maybe it's just me. This morning I noticed that neither Armin or Mikasa seemed affected by the cold. Connie even wore a frigging t-shirt and didn't even bother to wear a jacket. Maybe I'm getting sick. I really don't hope so. I'm too busy to be sick and I absolutely refuse to stay at home instead of going to the concert on Friday, hell they'd have to kill me before that happened.

"Fuck it's cold." I whisper to myself as I start walking a bit faster, almost dragging my heavy legs under me.

I walk down the seemingly empty streets that are closer to home. My cheeks start burning all of the sudden and I'm starting sweat. The insides of my torso are twisting and arching. _What the hell is going on?_ I don't feel so good. Really bad actually. Maybe I should take a nap, when I get home. Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

My house is just down the next road on the right. My insides are starting to hurt and I feel like I'm about to pass out by the sudden pressure on my chest. This isn't good. I start sprinting as soon as I turn down the road. Luckily my house is the second one on the road so I don't have to go much further.

I'm out of luck, no one seems to be home. I really had hoped that mom or at least someone would be there to help me. I don't know what's wrong with me and I'm starting to get scared. My heart rate has gone up a few notches and is threatening to burst out of my chest.

As I reach my house, I pull out the keys from my pocket while my feet drag me up the steps in a somewhat fast pace, until I reach the front door. Everything is going so fast, that I barely can keep up with my surroundings. At this point my head is spinning and my throat has gone dry. _What's going on with me?_ I fumble with the key in my cold hands and after a couple of attempts I finally get the key into the keyhole and unlock the front door.

My feet stumble inside and I almost fall over as the door flings open without a warning. After having gotten my balance again, I turn around and slam the door shut. As soon as I hear the door click shut, I feel a sharp pain in the center of my chest. _No, no, no! This can't be happening._

I'm disorientated and my mind starts focusing on the object in my pocket. "F-Fuck!" I shout out loud but it's barely audible at this point. _Mom! Dad! Please come home!_ My cheeks get wet as the tears start flooding from my foggy eyes.

I yank my phone out of my pocket while making my way to the couch. I barely reach it before I stumble and fall over dropping the phone on the floor. As the pain, starts getting worse and my breathing becomes more ragged I stretch my arm and grab the phone. My finger shakes as I press the Emergency tap and immediately press the three important digits on my screen _**9-1-1.**_ The pain in my chest is succeeding its limit and I can feel my heart rate drop dangerously low. I press the green call button and wait.

A few seconds passes by and my vision starts blackening. My hand grabs at the front of my shirt and press inward at my chest to put pressure on it. I know exactly what's wrong and it could very well be the death of me. _I am going to die._ The only thing I can think about is how much I don't want to die. Not now. Not like this. Not alone. _Please no!_

"This is 9-1-1 what's your emergency?" I hear a female voice on the other end of the call.

"S-Steet Maria… 845.. H..Hurry.." I shout at the poor operator with all of my remaining energy. The chest pain is increasing and going beyond bearable. _It hurts! It hurts! Hurry!_ The words are trapped in my mind as I'm no longer able to speak. My hand falls from my chest and I become limb. I'm unable to move. My vision is slowly disappearing and replaced by the unknown darkness. There's a ringing in my ears that makes me almost unable to hear what's going on around me. The operator is trying to catch my attention, but it's too late. At this point I can't move. I can't speak. I can only hope they get here in time.

Everything turns complete black and I'm consumed by a complete and terrifying silence.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, yeah! Sorry about that. ;)**


	3. Hospital

**Thank you guys so much for following the story so far! I felt like this chapter was a bit rushed, so I've updated it to make the story more enjoyable for you guys. Apparently, something went wrong when I updated this chapter the first time, but now it's working properly.**

 **Song used in this chapter: Translated version of Killer Lady**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

* * *

Everything's black, the only sound is the silent white noise in my ears. I can feel my chest raise and sink by each breath I take. My heart, which has been silent until now, suddenly jolts into motion but then it stops again. It's peaceful almost comparable to euphoria. I can't feel a thing. My mind feels dazed and my body is completely frozen. _Am I dying?_

Something or rather someone is putting pressure on my chest. They put excessive pressure in the center of my chest between my ribs. My nerves are starting to kick in as I feel a pounding discomfort spread throughout my body. After what feels like an eternity of harsh pumps it stops. The only thing moving is my heart pounding by its own force against my ribcage.

" _-ren!... Ere…! Eren!"_

I can't comprehend what's going on. My insides are hurting especially my burning lungs, their craving for air has exceeded the limit. I gasp and take in the cold air around me.

" _Eren!"_

As my eyelids slowly glide open I'm met by a bright light that's threatening to burn my eyes. My surroundings are a blurry mess of blacks, whites and greys. A tall feminine figure with brown hair looks down at me. I can't make out any details but the soft familiar voice.

"Eren… Oh, Honey…" It's barely a whisper but I can hear my mom's soothing words.

My throat and mouth are dry and my tongue is sticky from the lack of saliva. The insides of my head are rubbing against my skull as I pry my mouth open to speak.

"Mm…om…" It didn't come out right but it's all I can manage to say.

Mom presses her warm palm against my cheek and I feel my skin form goosebumps by the pleasurable contact. Her thumb caresses my cheekbone and I can sense her breath on my forehead as she plants a gentle kiss.

My lips burn slightly as they pull apart in a small smile. I can hear my mom release a choked laugh. Her fingers run through my sweaty chocolate hair as she hums soothingly.

A tear runs down her cheek and lands on the bridge of my nose. _Mom is crying?_ _Relief?_

I feel my body become numb again. My eyelids slowly glide down preventing light from entering my eyes. The inner parts of my nose are a bit clotted and I have to breathe in through my mouth.

My breathing is ragged but at least I'm breathing. The insides of my brain are gradually shutting down and I'm starting to fade away… Back into the painlessly silent bliss of nothingness.

* * *

My mind is a tangled mess of thoughts and I have absolutely no clue what happened. I can faintly remember getting home and that's it. Nothing beyond that point seems to make sense. There are bits and pieces but they're simply smaller parts of the puzzle. Everything is still a blur as I slowly open my eyes.

I'm surrounded by white. White walls, a white ceiling and a cold distant light coming through one of the two windows on my right. The cold is breezing through the light blue curtains. My eyes instinctively narrow down to prevent my eyes from burning by the brightness around me.

Everything is aching and my mind is desperately trying to make heads or tails of what's going on. I know for a fact that I'm in the hospital but I can't seem to comprehend why I'm here. I tilt my head a little and I can barely make out the person sitting on the grey chair by the wall. The figure has a brown side ponytail and a black shirt on. It's a woman.

"M-Mom." It didn't come out properly but the figure, who I assume is my mom, reacts by the messed sound of my voice. I sound somewhat broken as if someone messed with my vocal chords. The person sighs loudly and pulls the chair closer to the hospital bed.

Now I'm able to make out the details of her face. Her eyes are slightly red probably from crying out her worries. At least she's smiling down at me. She leans in over me and kisses my forehead to make me calm down, though I think it's more of an attempt to calm herself.

As my vision starts getting a slightly better I notice a new familiar voice as another tall figure enters the room. My dad is wearing his usual work attire as he comes closer to the bed. He pulls the other chair from the wall and sits down next to my mom.

I reach out and grab the remote hanging from the headboard of the bed. There's a red button with an arrow pointing downwards and a blue button with an arrow pointing upwards. My finger presses down on the blue button and my back is pressed upwards as the incline of the bed increases. I'm now seated on the bed with my back leaning against the mattress. Both my parents watch my every move making sure I don't feel any discomfort.

"So what happened?" My mom instantly takes my hand and squeezes it. Her voice is raspy and dry just like mine but her sentences aren't cut up into pieces that barely make any sense.

My dad clears his throat before answering her question professionally. "It was a heart failure or rather a heart attack." Sometimes it scares me how calm my dad can be even when things get though. I'm not some unknown patient, I'm his son and even then he manages to stay levelheaded when explaining the situation.

Mom sighs and sniffs a little before turning her attention back to me. "I called Mikasa and Armin… They're on their way here." Worry is evident on her face. She's crying again. I nod and squeeze her hand to reassure her that everything is going to be just fine. It will take some time and I probably won't go home until the doctors are sure I'm alright. _How long have I even been out?_

Right now I can't seem to find my own voice so I'll have to save my questions for later, when my dry throat isn't trying to kill me.

My dad wraps his arm around my mom and reaches for my other hand. He sends me a sad smile and squeezes my hand.

The only sounds in the room is the constant beeping from the heart monitor by the bed and my mom's sobbing.

* * *

An hour later Mikasa and Armin appears in the door both with glassy eyes. Of course they had been worried sick, who wouldn't be. Imagine receiving a call about your brother or in Armin's case friend, who's in the hospital because of his stupid ass heart that can't seem to work properly. It must suck to no end.

I'm feeling much better, however my limbs are still aching, but not as bad as before. My memories are gradually recoiling back into place, luckily. So far there's no visible signs of trauma. To my surprise I feel fine, though I was so annoyed with myself when I found out that I had been gone for most of the day. I've wasted most of the day already and I probably will have to stay the night as well. Fuck my life.

"Well you two look heartbroken." I say with a smirk on my face. My voice has finally gotten back to normal and my snarky comment seems to lighten the mood as they approach the bed. They take a seat on each side of the bed and look me over.

The cables from the heart monitor are trailing through the neck of the hospital grown I'm wearing and I have a needle in my arm providing me with some see-through liquid. Mikasa's expression is cold and distant as always yet I still sense some pain in her eyes. Armin on the other hand is pale and gulps as he looks at the needle in my arm. He has a big issue with needles bordering _belonephobia*_.

I hate it… Hate seeing them like that. I hate this situation. It upsets me that I can't function normally without being at a risk constantly. This isn't the first time nor the last time this happens, I'll most likely have more than one unscheduled hospital visit in the future unless my condition kills me first.

When I was little I was diagnosed with heart failure, it wasn't really a problem at first but obviously my parents became more careful and put up a lot of restrictions for me. They still wanted me to live like a normal child but that seemed to be a little more complicated than they first thought.

At the age of 10 I had a heart attack and barely made it to the hospital. I was lucky. As lucky as one can be in my condition. The doctors were sure I wouldn't make it, but here I am, still breathing. My parents were scared to death after that experience. I had to stay in the hospital for a week and then I was bedridden at home for another. This is the second time I've been brought to the hospital in an ambulance and I really want it to be the last time, but I know that's not going to happen.

With my condition I normally have some checkups every other week, where my doctor makes some basic checks to see if everything is working as it should. If something came up my dad would be prepared for it and I wouldn't have to be in the hospital, not as much as others would. Dad keeps a lot of his doctor's equipment at our house, so he's able to provide me with anything necessary like medicine for example. My condition isn't bad enough for me to take regular medicine but once in a while I have to take a couple of pills. I never remember when, so my mom always reminds me.

Armin pokes my shoulder to get my attention. He must've noticed that I was lost in thoughts. "So what happened?" He curiously asks, mostly directed to my dad since he's the specialist in the topic.

"Heart failure. It seems like his heart just stopped beating. We think it's caused by stress, but we aren't completely sure." He answers with a nod. "Nothing else seems to have caused it… but we'll have to wait for the test results to be certain." My dad stretches his back and heads back out through the door. He probably has other patients to see and considering that I'm alright, or as alright as I'll ever be, there's not much else for him to do but provide comfort, which isn't really needed either. I've got Mikasa, Armin and mom right by my side to soothe me if I need it.

Mikasa takes my other hand, since my mom is persistent on holding the other one. Her thumb runs over the back of my hand drawing small invisible lines. It's her way of providing comfort. She doesn't know what to say and I don't blame her for it. I'm just glad that she's here.

* * *

After receiving the tests, that indicated nothing besides that it was a mere heart attack, Mikasa and Armin head home since they've got school tomorrow. My mom stays with me as my dad attends other patients. He occasionally pops in to check on us.

"When are they letting me out?" I ask tiredly as I rest my head on a soft pillow. My lips pull apart and I grimace as I yawn loudly. My mom snickers and caresses my shoulder.

"Tomorrow morning, sweetie." She says with a sad smile. "They want you to stay overnight for observation." Well that was quick, normally they would have me stay a couple of days. Apparently, there was an ambulance patrolling the streets just when I managed to dial 9-1-1 and they were able to reach me within minutes, so the damage was limited. I guess I'm lucky this time. _And I still get to see No Name on Friday!_

This really is a stupid birthday. I would never have thought I'd end up here in the hospital when I was supposed to be out having fun with my friends and celebrating. Not this time. At least I got amazing gifts. A camera and concert tickets.

A smile tugs on lips and I can't help but feel content and put all the misery aside for now. It seems surreal. I get to be up front right by the stage where my ultimate crush-star-idol will be performing, Levi Ackerman.

That man is just perfect. His voice and the way he moves when he dances. It makes my heart go wild. I might just drop dead of another heart attack before the concert at this rate, or maybe even at the concert if I'm that lucky. I subconsciously chuckle. _What if I got a heart attack and Levi jumped off the stage to give me CPR?_ That would be something worth remembering even if I got a heart attack. I wouldn't regret a thing if that was the case. That will never happen not in a million nor billion years. _Fuck you brain for making something up that will never happen._ I internally cuss myself out.

"What are you laughing at?" My mom grins. I hadn't even notice that I was giggling until she pointed it out, I was completely distracted by my naughty brain. Oh if she only knew what was going through my mind. She probably would scold me for even thinking about getting another heart attack but I'm sure she'd laugh it off when she heard the part with Levi.

"Oh nothing… Just something my mind made up." I continue to giggle with a wicked grin.

My mom and I have always had a close relationship. I tell her almost everything, so of course she's well aware of the fact that I'm interested in men, and she also knows that I have a huge crush on a celebrity who has absolutely no idea that I exist. It's a little embarrassing, but I'm her son and she doesn't judge me.

"What? Tell me about it?" She brushes her hand against my arm teasingly. If I don't tell her things will get ugly, trust me. My mom's bat-shit crazy sometimes.

"Mom! No." I whine and hide my blushing cheeks behind my hands.

"Eren Jaeger, start talking right now! What is it that makes you blush like a little school girl?" She growls dangerously and I earn another playful hit on my shoulder. I spread my fingers and look up at her. My mom is standing with her hands at her hips glaring daggers at me. _Will she pinch my ear if I stay quiet?_ If so I probably should speak up. I'm not prepared to experience her pinching right now.

"I'm not that little!" I reply with furrowed brows trying to avoid the subject. My voice is muffled by my hands but she can hear me well enough to know what I'm saying. Her expression is filled with humor. _Is she enjoying this? Is she enjoying making me embarrassed like this?_

"You'll always be my little boy." She chuckles and cups my cheeks just as I remove my hands. Her brown eyes look into mine and just for a second I think I'm off the hook. "Now. Speak up." _Damn it!_

"Fine!" I sigh. "My brain just decided on giving me a vivid idea of what it would look like if Levi gave me CPR at the concert." There I said it and now my cheeks are most definitely burning all kinds of reds and pinks. It seems like she was right I am blushing like a little school girl with a crush on someone that'll never notice them. _Notice me, Senpai!_

She starts laughing almost hysterically. "Well I think that be very interesting, honey. Let's hope you get to meet him one day. Just not like that." My eyes widen as her finger darts towards my nose as she pokes it. I was sure she would pinch my ear. Not now apparently.

I scoff and my eyes not wanting to discuss it any further, since that will only end up in a deep mother-son-conversation, that I really don't need right now. "Can you hand me my phone, please?" Taking my mind off things would be the easiest escape right now.

"Why? Is your boyfriend calling you?" She teases.

He might just do that I think internally knowing that I'm wrong. I don't have a boyfriend and I don't plan on getting one anytime soon. She hands me my phone from the pocket of my jacket and headphones along with it. She knows me all too well. In this kind of situation, I like to listen to music. It calms me down.

I takes the earbuds and puts them in my ears before opening my fancy music app. It's fancy because it's a paid app but Armin helped me 'break my phone out of jail' or something like that. I can't remember what he called it exactly, but now I can get all these fancy apps for free and probably illegal as well, but no one will find out.

Anyways I scroll down my playlist and my finger stops at one of my absolute favorite songs by No Name. That song speaks to me on so many levels, not just because of the sexy voice in my ear that definitely turns me on… more than I'd like to admit… What I really love about the song is the way it all seems so perfect. Well almost as perfect as Levi's bum because that's what's classified as the holy gates of heaven. Oh lord I should really feel embarrassed by my thoughts, but I can't really help it. _Sue me._

I press the song and closes my eyes. The beautiful voice breathes in my ears and I already feel completely paralyzed by it. His voice is like waves in this song, it moves between being high and low.

" _I don't have enough patience to follow your stupid nonsense_

 _Can I do whatever I want? Who do you think you are?"_

I start humming along and without even realizing it my head swings sideways along with the rest of my body. My mom turns her attention to the door and heads out. She'll probably be back in a little while. She wouldn't leave me here alone not without telling me.

" _Even if I don't tell you_

 _Everything I want to say, you should understand it all_

 _However, don't assume you can comprehend all of my thoughts_

 _You can only touch me when I give you permission to_

 _So you might as well wag your tail and wait for that"_

My mind starts to wander and it's like a movie playing in front of my eyes that only I can see. I decide what happens, who's there and who does what. Levi is standing by the edge of the hospital bed with a naughty smile. He's wearing a pair of tight black pants and a white tugged in button up that makes his arms look a bit puffy. It suits him. He looks a bit classy and hella sexy.

" _Your cry is too vulgar_

 _And I won't let you say you can't go on anymore_

 _Make me purr, satisfy me_

 _I've never known of that fascinating climax_

 _But I want to know so teach me_

 _With your sweaty hands come on hold me close"_

Levi places his hands on the bed and pulls his knees up as he slowly crawls onto the bed like a lion stalking it's pray. Shivers run down my spine as he comes closer.

" _I hate tactics; I don't have the patience for them_

 _You want to try acting cold to me? Go ahead, do what you want"_

He reaches out and yanks my chin forward, close enough for my nose to touch his. His lips ghost against mine and I almost want to whine by the lacking contact.

" _Shall I put a collar on you?_

 _I wonder if you'll be a little tamer if I tie you to me_

 _Act more like my dog, would you?_

 _Just listen to me your answer should be a bark_

 _Don't howl, and shut up for a moment"_

I sense the lights flick off and the door closes just after having been opened, but no one besides me is in the room _._ I'm alone. Mom probably thinks I'm asleep. Levi yanks my attention back to him as my imagination runs wild. He's pinning me to the bed with his hands.

" _Your scream is too vulgar_

 _You can't go on anymore? How pathetic_

 _Entrance me with your techniques_

 _Put all your strength into it, until I reach the top love me"_

His gaze is locked on me the entire time. His grey eyes are burning through my skull and he's grinning like a mad man. I probably am too. He doesn't make any moves on me to my disappointment. What am I even thinking, I can never have someone as perfect as him. My imagination is starting to get blurry and darken. I must be an idiot for dreaming about him like this. The made up hallucination of Levi disappears as I close my eyes.

" _Aren't you the blind one here?_

 _You don't have the option of making the choices_

 _Answer me either with "yes" or "understood"_

 _All right, good boy_ _"_

A tear runs down my cheek just before I fall asleep.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ It would mean a lot if you'd leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 ** _*Belonephobia: "An abnormal fear of sharply pointed objects, especially needles."_**


	4. Preparations

**I figured you guys might like a chapter about Levi, so here ya go. I intend on switching perspectives throughout the story, so don't worry.**

 **Anyways I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, what's good, what's bad?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

It doesn't take long before all my senses are up and running. There's a strong smell of alcohol mixed with sex and probably drugs as well. My head is pounding and as I open my eyes everything is spinning around. _Tch! Fucking hungover!_ The regret wash over me as I realize that I'm not the only one in the room.

I dart up at the mere thought of having some unknown filth anywhere near me. On the floor a few feet away I notice two almost naked girls lying on top of each other. The blonde one is only wearing thigh-high black stockings along with one brown boot. For a second I wonder where the other boot is but then I notice the redhead underneath the blonde. She's wearing a dark blue thong and a matching bra. I can easily make out some nasty fluid that covers both of them.

 _FUCKING DISGUSTING._ I grit my teeth at the revolting display and I make a mental note to scrub that particular spot, when I've thrown these idiots out.

Next to me, a dude with sticky black hair is clinging to my waist as if his life depended on it. _I fucking hate that._ Cuddling is definitely not my sort of thing. _He smells like a fucking tavern; this is the last time I bring home filthy drunks!_ I'll have to wear a hazmat suit when I finally get to clean this bacterial infestation.

"Fucking shit!" I growl and shove the person next to me onto the floor. "Get out you fucking pigs!" I shout fiercely making everyone in the room startled and look at me with questioning expressions.

"Didn't you fucking hear what I said! Get out this fucking instance or I'll have security escort you out!" They all quickly get up and grab their belongings before almost running out the door.

"Tch!" I hear the front door of the apartment shut close after they stumble around for a few minutes _. Finally, I'm alone!_

It'll take forever to clean up after the huge mess we made during the night. Of course it's not just semen stains, thongs and condoms that're scattered all over the bedroom. There're also a few bottles of alcohol laying around.

Last night I had gone out partying with my crew and as always I take home either some chicks or guys and have my way with them. I always end up bringing home the wrong kind of people. People I can exploit sexually and then get rid of afterwards or so I think. They always think they can stay the night. _No fucking way._ Most of them are eager enough to do whatever in order to please me. After all, I am a celebrity. If I want something, I sure as hell get it one way or another. I have absolutely no fucking desire of waking up with strangers in the same bed as I. After having performed several sexual acts, I kick them out. That's it. End of story.

I sigh and lean against the headboard of the bed. My bag is on the nightstand beside me and I pull out a pack of cigarettes. Smoking always seems to calm me down, though I really should stop. It's bad for my health.

My phone vibrates in my bag. I roll my eyes and pull it out. It's obvious who's calling. She always calls to check up on me, since she knows how things goes. I show up then leave when I've gotten what I wanted, without telling her shit. She has good intentions for calling, I know, it's just annoying. The same goes for her high-pitched voice.

I sit up slightly and answers the call.

"What?" I say with my usually tired monotone voice, not giving a single crap about anything in the entire world. That's not exactly true, I do care about some things, just not a lot.

"Good! You're already up. Was last night fun? You seemed to enjoy yourself A LOT!" The irritating female voice says.

"Shut up Four Eyes and get to the point. Why are you calling at…" I remove the brand new smartphone from my ear and look at the time. "Oh fuck no! Hanji! It's 6 AM! It's too early for this fucking crap." I hiss. "The last thing I need right now, is your annoyance."

"Well I'm so sorry for being such an annoying friend..." I know she doesn't give a damn about any of my insults, she never does. Whatever I tell her goes straight out the other ear. "I just got super excited and had to tell someone. Levi! I JUST HAD TO! You don't get it! I would die if I didn't tell you because I finally found out why Titan wasn't eating any of his treats! Okay listen…" She trails off and rambles something about it being depressed or some shit like that. I'm not paying attention.

"Hanji! Are you calling me because of your stupid dog? Seriously? Go to bed already. We can talk later!" I hang up on her just as I hear her start whining.

Everything around me is a mess and so am I. I'm covered in more filth than I can handle. My insides are gnawing at me for being dirty and disgusting. Call it OCD or whatever the fuck it is, I just can't take it. I have to answer to my impulses or else the loud screams inside my brain won't fucking stop.

I fling my legs on the floor and make a beeline for the bathroom.

My apartment is at the top floor of a top rated hotel (a penthouse suite according to Hanji) with a beautiful view of the city. It is one of the tallest buildings in that area. The apartment is massive. When you first enter through the oak front door it doesn't look big, but when entering the living room, which is combined with the kitchen, I can assure you that it feels huge. That's what made me buy it. The massive space that I don't really need. It was cool and there was room for all of my furniture such as my black piano and big-ass television.

The living room is lit by three huge windows that cover the entire wall next to the c-shaped beige couch. In front of the couch is a wooden coffee table. The couch is turned so it's faces the 110-inch television I have on my wall. I'm not much of a movie watcher, but I do like to have some sort of background noise, since I live alone.

There're two hallways that lead from the living room; One that leads to the two guest bedrooms each with personal bathrooms. The other leads to the master bedroom (obviously with personal bathroom) and office.

Whenever I bring someone home for personal pleasure (as I like to call it) it's always in one of the guest bedrooms, never in my own. I don't share my bed with anyone. That's how I like it. I don't share. They'd have to be really special if I'd choose to share anything with anyone.

Cleanliness is also very important to me; therefore, I always make sure that the people I bring home are clean from any sexually transmitted diseases. Hanji is always updated on that crap and tells me what she knows about the different people she invites to her parties. Whenever I invite someone home with me from somewhere public, I always ask them beforehand. If they lie I'll know. Nobody can hide shit from me. It's like a natural instinct to me, I can sense a lie a mile ahead.

I enter the guest bathroom and drag my body to the shower. I'll have to clean myself up from top to toe before getting started on the bedroom and everywhere else those filthy pigs might have been.

After having showered, getting dressed and cleaned the entire apartment except for my own personal bedroom, I head to the kitchen and grab a mug from the cabinet. I'm wearing a pair of black loose pajama pants and a tight red shirt. I can faintly hear the sounds coming from the television. I must've forgotten to turn it off yesterday before I got caught up with my dick in someone's ass or vagina for that matter. Seriously, I don't remember a thing and thank god for that, or whatever. I'm not really religious.

I make myself a cup of my favorite tea, Earl Grey, and sit down at the coffee table with is between the couch and the television. The television is still on the same channel as last night, which is only some shitty ass porn channel, so I immediately change it to something more suitable and fitting; National Geographic.

 _Oh... if only Hanji knew that I had the kinks for Mother Nature, she'd never leave me alone._ I snicker internal at the mere thought. _Mother fucking nature…_ There's still some sass left in me after all. Truth be told, I really do like watching nature programs it reminds me of my childhood.

I grew up in a rich and respected family, sort of. I didn't live with anyone but my mother most of the time.

My family is of French descendant and therefore most of my family lives in France. When my mother was expecting me, she moved out of the country and settled down in a smaller city by the mountains. It was a quiet place to settle down and I have very fond memories of that place. My mother had to raise me on her own since, apparently, my father was against the idea of having a child, which infuriated my mother. She left him and never heard from him again. She had to fill in both roles when I was growing up.

Anyways, my mother had inherited a lake house from her grandmother and wanted me to grow up in a more relaxed and humble home. She wanted me to know the difference between wants and needs, since most people didn't have the same funds available as we did. Not everyone was born into life, liberty and a pursuit of happiness, as we were. Ultimately, she always told me that it was important to be true to one self and to follow your heart.

I'm glad I listened. Otherwise I wouldn't be at the top of my career or be confused about my sexual orientation. I sometimes wonder if my father had been there to fill in the gap, where my mother could not… I that would have made any difference in how I turned up. It probably would, not that it matters or that I care, I just ponder.

Our perfect little life by the lake was cut short and it didn't work out in the end.

Just after I turned nine, she got sick, very sick. My mother had called my uncle and had asked him to take care of me. He couldn't reject his own sister even though he barely knew me. He was the only one she had stayed in touch with throughout the years, though she did talk to her parents, just nothing of importance.

My uncle, Kenny, stayed at our house until the day my mother passed away from leukemia. I had only met the man once and that was around Christmas the previous year, and now I was left alone with him.

The day my mother passed away, Kenny and I were playing chess on the porch. She collapsed while carrying a tray through the door. It was a horrible sight and I remember screaming at the top of my lungs. I still remember that day a little too well for my liking. It's something I want to forget along with the empty feeling in my chest. Ever since she passed away I've felt somewhat empty. It's not that I'm unable to feel, I just don't feel certain emotions like love or compassion.

After her funeral, I moved into one of the major cities with Kenny. Compared to my mother; He wasn't holding back on anything. If there was something I wanted, he'd give it to me in a heartbeat. "If you want it, I'll fucking give it to you, kiddo." He told me. Maybe he felt bad for me or just didn't know how to be a good role model, but at least he tried. He turned my life upside down and I got a whole new way of looking at the world. Instead of being excited and curious, I started looking at it with disgust. _The world is a cruel place for the unfortunate._

I sigh and take a sip of the warm tea.

Sometimes I linger for the peace and quiet, that I was surrounded by, when my mother was alive. I guess that's why I love snuggling up in front of the television with a cup of tea and a blanket. It makes me feel like a child again. It reminds me of my mother. She loved me dearly. I was the one thing that kept her grounded.

I still own the lake house. My mother made sure that I inherited it, she didn't want anyone else to get their hands on the deed, so she made sure to put my name on it beforehand. I'm sure the rest of the bastards in our family would just love to own it. I'll burn it down before that ever happens or donate it to charity… Some fancy shit like that. I haven't even been there since she passed away. The place is just too quiet and brings back a lot of memories, that I'm still not ready to be reminded of. Not yet. Perhaps in the future.

Silently I finish the tea while watching the channel, which is currently a program about a wolf pack in the Alaskan tundra struggling to survive the harsh winter. It's quite entertaining, really.

* * *

There's a soft knock on my front door. I put down the book that I was currently reading and get up from my comfortable position on the couch. After having cleaned the entire apartment from any leftover trash and stains I had taken myself the opportunity to just relax for the day and do nothing beside chilling. Normally, I'd have an interview or go to the gym to work out, but not today. Today I've got no plans besides meeting with the band and making arrangements for our upcoming concert.

"Hello, sir!" The honey blonde female says with a wide smile on her face. She's usually this cheery and always a delight to be around.

"Always on time, Petra. Please, come inside." I respond with a smirk and step aside to let her in.

"I figured you wouldn't mind and I brought cookies for everyone." She says and enters my suite wearing a white dress that reaches her knees with a flowery pattern. Her arms are wrapped around two larger see-through containers. I can faintly make out the sugary sweets in there. _Ugh._ I'm not too fond of sweets in general, but I guess I'll have to give it a try. I wouldn't want to let Petra down.

"Do you think chocolate chip is okay for everyone? I made some macaroons as well. Why don't you try one while we wait for the rest?" She enters my kitchen and puts the containers by the sink. I close the front door and lean against the doorframe to the kitchen, not wanting to get anywhere near the sugar bombs. No matter how good they might taste, I'm just not interested. Petra seems to notice and immediately changes the subject. "So how are the lyrics coming along?"

"Not bad. I still have to make your part fit in, but it's coming together pretty well. I'll send you your part when I'm done with the rest." I shrug and close the distance between us. Petra is one of my close friends though she sometimes acts a bit shy around me. I wonder why?

"Good. It wasn't as difficult as you made it sound like." She giggles with a slight blush on her cheek, when she notices that I've gotten closer. _Well… this is sort of awkward._ "Now we'll just need to wait for the rest to show up. Hopefully they'll be here soon." She stammers slightly and continues to look away with an unfamiliar expression.

I'm the vocalist of the world famous band 'No Name'. Petra is the band's backing vocalist and therefore she and I spend a lot of time together practicing. We usually meet up once a week with the band and practice, but sometimes it's just the two of us.

On Friday we'll be playing live at Trost stadium, so we've arranged for everyone to meet at my place this Wednesday evening. Just as usual, we go over the details and practice both singing, dancing and plan the details of the evening. Erwin, our manager will be here to instruct us on how we approach the subject.

"Leeeeeeeeeviiiiiiii…!" There's some stomping and the front door barges open as a wild Hanji appears. She storms right at me with an insane expression or rather her usual silly look. Her dark brown hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail with a few locks hanging here and there. Thankfully, she's wearing her glasses today so she probably won't break anything… If we're that lucky.

Hanji has a habit of forgetting her glasses the silliest places. Last time they were missing, we found them in her guitar. There's no sense in asking how the fuck they even got there, it's Hanji after all. She's an idiotic maniac at times.

"Shitty Glasses." I cross my arms and glare at her. Within seconds she has her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. I don't really like being touched by her, she's always got filthy hands because of her odd hobbies.

She loves everything that involves experiments whether it's cooking, cleaning or whatever. Most of her little experiments involve getting her hands dirty with blood, mud etc. I always avoid her when she's in that state. It's like PMS. Once a month (sometimes twice) she goes into this Ultra-Insane-Hanji mode, where everything around her becomes her test subjects. Luckily, she's smart and always knows what she's doing.

Besides that, weird hobby, she's also a very skilled guitarist. The best I've ever heard, which is why she's part of our band. She never told me the story of how she got so accustomed to playing or performing. I guess it just comes naturally, like her senseless brain cells.

I push her arms off me and shove her off of me. "I don't want to be infected with your germs!" I hiss.

"B-But Levi!" She whines loudly.

"Forget it and I don't want to know about your stupid fucking dog… And quit calling me in the morning it's fucking annoying."

"Like you weren't awake already, I know how your thing works." Her brow raises and she sends me a knowing smirk. I growl at her. It doesn't matter that she knows, I just don't want anyone else to get the wrong idea. Like Petra for instance. She doesn't need to know about my nightly routines after every party.

"Oh, hey Hanji!" Petra says shyly. Thankfully, Hanji has the attention span of a squirrel and is distracted by Petra's soft voice.

"Petra! Heyo!" Hanji squeals when she notices the cookies. "Petra you're such a sweetheart, can I please taste one of your amazingly delicious cookies?"

"Of course, go ahead."

I step away from the madness and decide on sitting down on the couch until the rest arrive. Soon after Hanji makes a beeline for the spot right next to me and slumps down with her mouth full of cookie bites. Well at least she can't speak with her face stuffed… or so I thought. Hanji starts ranting and rambling nonsense about her dog, Titan.

It's difficult but I manage to hold back on smacking the living shit out of her until the rest arrive.

* * *

When everyone is gathered, we sit down by on the couch and go over the plan for the concert. I'm stuck sitting next to Hanji, since she has been clinging to me ever since she got her. _Fucking unbelievable._

Petra took her seat next to Mike, who's our drummer. Erwin sat down in the black armchair across of me. "You guys need to be ready to hit the stage at eight sharp." Erwin says or eyebrows, as I like to call him. Seriously, someone needs to pluck those slugs before I do it with a lawnmower.

He's a very commanding and always a pissy-pants when it comes to our performances. Erwin's got high expectations and always reminds us to do our best, even though we already do. _There's absolutely no fucking need to tell us like we're a bunch of kids, daddy eyebrows._ Truth be told, Erwin kind of acts all father-like towards us and always makes sure that we're doing alright. _It's so damn annoying, but I guess it can't be helped._ Of course we couldn't manage without him. He's the reason our band is at the top.

I met this man ten years ago when I had just turned twenty. That's ten years ago, when I was young and just started getting interested in music.

Kenny had a lot of connections and quickly got me a meeting with one of the best music companies around. It didn't take long before they sealed the deal and took me in. Erwin was assigned as my manager and he helped me kick-start my career. Unfortunately, I also got into some bad shit and my uncle ended up leaving me. It probably was for the best.

Anyways, Erwin put me up with these talented dorks, that I'm now surrounded by.

Hanji was the first I was introduced to, and she has clung to me since then. I guess you could say that she's my best friend, though I'd never admit it out loud. She seems to think of me that way as well, so we're all good.

I met our drummer Mike Zacharias a little later, apparently, he was a friend of Hanji's at the time. Hanji was the one who recommended him. He's very talented so I'm not surprised that he got the job. Then we have Petra, who is our newest member, since Erwin thought it would provide more harmony in our songs. He was right. Petra has that one voice out of a million that works with almost every single song we've ever made, which is perfect for our band.

"Listen, I don't want any of you to get too wild before the concert. We don't want to risk cancelling the concert because one of you got sick so as I've said before, don't go out drinking and don't do any kinds of drugs. I know none of you're going down that road, but I have to make this 100% clear." Erwin says in his authoritative commanding voice. He means well, but I'm just sick of it.

"Of course we won't!" I scoff and roll my eyes. _Does he really think we're that stupid?_

Petra chuckles at my response and I notice her pink cheeks. She's blushing. _What the fuck?_ If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's into me. Come one that's an idiotic thought. _And I'm not into her, AT ALL._

Hanji and Mike nods in unison.

"Good. I'll see you Friday morning, then." Erwin trails off and is the first one to stand. Everyone follows suit.

Mike is the first one to leave along with Hanji, thankfully.

"Hey, Levi do you think that maybe we should practice our vocals tomorrow?" Petra smiles softly at me just as she's about to leave.

"Sure. You can come by around noon. I'll make sure that the lyrics are ready by then."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Before I realize what's going on, a pair of pulpy lips are on my cheek in a quick peck. I'm completely taken aback by her reaction and don't even move until a firm hand is on my shoulder.

"Levi, are you alright?" Erwin asks with a knowing smile plastered on his face.

"I'm fine, just shocked I guess." I sigh.

"You should take her out on a date." That came out of the blue. _What the living fucking hell does he think he's doing?_ I'm not interested in Petra, not like that. She's definitely not my type. I'm not interested in girls. Erwin knows that.

"What the fuck, you know I'm not into chicks." My voice has dropped dangerously low. If he thinks he can come here to MY APARTMENT and make stupid suggestions, then he can kiss my ass.

"I'm just saying that it would be good for you to see someone other than you-know. Er- And I think it'd be good for the band if you showed public affections for someone. It could bring us a lot of wanted attention."

He lets go of my shoulder and opens the front door.

"Fuck it, Erwin. I'm not doing any shit like that. If anything the least you could've suggested, was that I was seen with a guy instead of a chick. Come on, you know me better than this." My brows are arched as I glare up at him. Yes, Erwin is much taller than me, but that doesn't get in the way when I'm pissed. I sense his discomfort as I maintain my hard glare.

He releases a sigh before responding. "Levi, I know and I don't care whether you like men or women. I just don't want the public to think that you can't keep your dick in your pants. Please just find someone instead of sleeping around with whoever you like." His eyes narrow down at me as his voice challenges me to continue arguing. He probably thinks of me as a child throwing a tantrum.

"Erwin…" My fingers pinch the bridge of my nose as I close my eyes. I've seriously had enough of this fucking bullshit. "Please get out of my apartment."

Without further ado, he leaves and I slam the door shut behind him.

* * *

 **Thanks for the follows, likes and reviews! It's what makes me want to write more! ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Awkward

**Argh, I did it again. I updated this chapter. Sorry to those who has already read this chapter and are annoyed by my updates. I just had the urge to make some of the chapters a bit more descriptive than they already were. So here it is.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading, reviewing and liking the story! The support is amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I used the translated version of Masked Bitch in this chapter. (Not translated by me.)**

* * *

 **Eren**

* * *

It's been three days since I was released from the hospital. I'm bedridden at home and not allowed to perform any major physical activities. Well just my luck. Honestly, I'd rather run a marathon than this crap.

The doctors couldn't do much but give me an ambulatory electrocardiogram, which is an electrical device that monitors my heart. It's stuck to my chest by some straps that trail all the way around my chest. I have to wear it for a week and then I'll have to go back to the hospital, where they'll examine the recordings. If they find any signs of heightened blood pressure, I most likely will end up back in the hospital bed and probably for more than just a couple of days.

I had told my dad about the alcoholic beverage, but he wasn't too worried about it. It was barely a sip and it didn't even show on any of the tests. He said it probably was a coincidence and that it would have to take a lot more time for the alcohol to even have such a great an effect on anyone even on me. Though the tests aren't exactly that precise so that's why they decided on monitoring my heart rate for the rest of the week. _Well fuck!_

Last time I got a heart attack I stayed in the hospital for almost a month so I'm surprised they let me out this early. It's probably due the fact that my dad's a doctor and is able to determine my health from home. He's promised to stay home with me for the most part but he'll have to go and check up on the rest of his patients.

Anyways, I'm basically stuck in my room or on the couch and is only able to watch stupid cartoons all day. I can't even take off the monitor and it's already super annoying. It's very uncomfortable. Whenever I lie down on my back, the straps scratch my sides causing a slight burn on that particular area. Mom said I couldn't even go for a walk. She almost keeps me under 24/7 observation, it's so annoying but I know she means well. She's just scared of losing me.

Unlike my mom, my dad isn't too fond of restricting me because he doesn't want me to miss out, but then again he doesn't want me to end up in the hospital again. Therefore, we've made an agreement: I'm allowed to drink alcohol as long as I'm not drinking more than what's equal to two cans of beer besides that I can only drink it if I'm with either Mikasa, Armin or my parents.

My mom almost wouldn't agree to that, but with a bit persuasion she gave in. I get it. I'm her little boy and she wants to protect me, but she can't keep me from living. No one can. I want to live even if I'm taking risks, though I'll have to be careful.

The deal seems fair to me. I don't want to end up in a hospital bed anyways.

Currently I'm at my desk in my room pondering since that's one of the few things that I'm actually allowed to do on my own, though mom's downstairs cleaning and she occasionally comes up and checks on me, making sure I'm still breathing and all.

Armin will hopefully be here within the next hour, if he doesn't have any plans after school. He promised to come and entertain me. Mikasa won't be home until late, because she has a job interview at a local coffee shop. It's actually been a while since I was with Armin alone. We haven't really had time to see each other because of the massive load of homework. _What a bummer._

I pull out my phone and plug in the cable to my earbuds before putting them in my ears. Then I pull up my playlist and presses the little blue 'shuffle' tab.

There's a moment of pure silence before the vocalist starts screaming fiercely. I almost jump out of my own skin from pure shock. _What the fucking fuck is this shit?_ I press the 'shuffle' button once more.

I'll have to beat Jean up for putting that song on my playlist. I know he did it, because we've discussed (and by discussed I mean having a heated shouting contest) music enough times for me to know that Jean somewhat likes heavy metal. I'll never understand why he likes almost having his eardrums burst. That stupid horse I hope he steps on a Lego in barefoot for pulling a prank like this.

The next song that pops up on the screen, is one I'm very familiar with. It's one of the top songs with No Name. _Finally, something inspirational!_ I might be able to complete my writing assignment on time now. Or maybe not… I have a habit of losing myself when I listen to their songs. Blame it on that sexy voice of the vocalist. I can't comprehend it. It's just too mesmerizing.

My lips twist upwards as the vocalist aka Levi releases a wave of smooth soft moans. His captivating voice is so intense that it sends shivers down my spine. This song isn't as hard and rough as many of the band's other songs, it's a bit more easy-going but still as intense as the rest of their songs. It's hard for me to imagine Levi's voice without that persuasive glow.

" _Ah, it's truly irritating_ _  
I'm dizzy from a damaged everyday routine_ _  
That face, look, and voice are all so unpleasant_ _  
I hate this"_

My hand scribbles away in my notebook as I try to figure out what to write for my upcoming assignment. Normally we are told to write a resumes of a book we've read or even rewrite the ending with an explanation to as why our own creative idea was better than the original version, though I normally don't give a crap about those. It's boring. I love it when our teacher gives us an assignment based on our feelings. My teacher will sometimes have us write out our feelings in forms of short stories, if we're depressed or anxious we may write a story of approximately 10 pages that are made upon that human part of our emotions. Same goes for happiness, anger, etc. This assignment is luckily one of those, so it shouldn't be that bad.

" _Fate? Miracles? There's no way they exist_ _  
I've stopped expecting anything_ _  
I don't care if I'm first, anything's fine_ _  
Just hold me"_

The pen I was using to write with slips from my hand as my mind starts wandering to a familiar spot in my brain. Lately, my mind keeps spinning around one person and so it does now. Levi. I'd give everything to meet him and when I say anything, I mean it. I'd do anything to know what feels like to be on the receiving end of Levi's warm touches. I know, I'm one of those desperate fans that probably wouldn't even have the courage to talk to him, even if I got the chance. But just the mere thought of him sets my body on fire. The mere thought of touching him is enough to make my toes curl.

" _I don't need love, I can't take it_ _  
Keep piling up your obsession_ _  
Close your eyes, catch your breath_ _  
And just dream of someone else"_

What if Levi was in the room with me right now, with that intense gaze set upon me whilst making his way towards me. His grey eyes glowing with something comparable to hunger. My insides twist and I feel the familiar little knot tighten up as he approaches me.

" _Feeling loss is no fun_ _  
Take me anywhere and everywhere you go_ _  
Spew out admiration, will you?_ _  
Let me feel you so much it hurts"_

He reaches me and pulls me onto my desk. I gulp as I feel a small blush creep onto my cheeks. There's a faint smirk on his lips. Lips I so desperately want to feel against mine. His slender fingers find their way to my hips and take ahold of me as he spreads my legs apart.

" _Ah, it's truly bothersome_ _  
This twisted world of reality_ _  
That large back, those slender fingers_ _  
They don't have to become mine"_

Those grey eyes look me over as if I was prey, his smirk turns into a wide grin as he leans closer to let his lips ghost against my skin. Realization hits me and I turn down the volume. A bulge has started to appear under the two layers of cloth between my legs. _Shit!_ I'll have to take care of that before anyone sees it. The only noise coming from downstairs is my mom vacuuming. Good, she's preoccupied for now and I still have some time before Armin gets here. I slowly slide my hand down my loose pants and boxers.

" _Passion? Jealousy? As if_ _  
I can't become her_ _  
I get it_ _  
So don't look at me like that"_

I gently let my fingers slide to the base of my already hardened length, then I start stroking from the bottom to the top in a steady pace. Levi's breathing and groaning is right by my ear again. I can feel his erection move against mine as he starts grinding against me.

" _I don't need love, I can't take it_ _  
Solve me as much as you need to_ _  
Close your eyes, catch your breath_ _  
And just dream of someone else"_

I bite my lip and hold back a moan as I tighten my grip and start stroking a little faster. His lips move just above the surface of my neck. The breeze coming from his mouth moves from my collarbone to my earlobe. Levi's hand moves from my hip and down between my pants and boxers, where his slender fingers start palming me.

" _I don't know guilt_ _  
Take me anywhere and everywhere you go_ _  
Spew out admiration, will you?_ _  
I'll let you feel me until you've been corrupted"_

My head jerks backwards as I feel myself getting closer to the edge. The hand in my pants working at a fast pace making me pant. This time I forget to stop myself before I release a muffled moan.

" _I don't need love, I can't take it_ _  
Keep piling up your obsession_ _  
Close your eyes, catch your breath_ _  
And just dream of someone else"_

The moans keep spilling over and I start thrusting against the pressure of the hand. Levi's leans closer to my face and latches his warm gaze onto my eyes. He's grinning at me. Pleasure and amusement is evident on his face along with something unrecognizable.

" _Your gaze is full of loneliness_ _  
I don't blame you for looking away_ _  
Touch me more, fool my whole body_ _  
And never wake me up from this dream"_

My mouth hangs open as I feel my insides build up. Just a little more and I'll-

Suddenly the door is forced wide open. I yelp and quickly yank my hand back up from my pants in an almost inhumane speed. The blond mop of hair along with the familiar blue eyes are locked onto my form. Armin is staring at me. He's as red as a tomato.

"Uhm. I-I'll just wait out here... uhm... just finish up…" He says with a shaking voice as he leaves and shuts the door behind him. My eyes are wide in terror and my face is burning. This is the most awkward thing I've ever experienced in my life. This is only the third time I've done the dirty and now Armin is aware of it. _Fuck my life, kill me now!_ I'd rather not go out there after what happened. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Well looking at the bright side, at least it was Armin and not anyone else. It would've been more embarrassing if it had been Mikasa or my mom.

If it had been my dad it wouldn't have been a big deal. He's already given me the talk about the birds and the bees. Besides he's a doctor and he's probably seen worse than his son jacking off to the voice of his favorite idol. I snicker at the thought.

My heart is beating rapidly in my chest but I'm not worried. I don't hope the monitor caught that. It'll only add to the unnecessary worry. _Good job, Eren. You just earned yourself a week in the hospital because you couldn't keep your hands out of your pants._

* * *

I turn off the music and put my phone away. Damn Armin did ruin it for me there. That embarrassing encounter really killed my erection. Well no need to take care of that then.

My parents have gone out and it's just me, Armin and Mikasa for dinner. The three of us always eat together either with or without my parents. Once in a while we go to Armin's place and enjoy one of his grandfather's home cooked meals.

Luckily Armin has kept quiet about the incident earlier. I honestly wouldn't expect anything else from him. He's the type of person who can keep a secret. Though he still hasn't said anything at all. He's probably feeling just as awkward as I am.

"So what did you do today?" Mikasa asks as she wiggles her fork around some of the warm spaghetti.

I turn my head and catch Armin's gaze. We're both blushing and embarrassed. Understandably. He speaks up before I even get the chance, probably trying to avoid that sensitive topic. I don't always think before I speak, like he does, so I probably should just stay quiet for now.

"We had a lecture about Marine mammology today. It was one of the most interesting things we've talked about so far." Armin says.

"Marine mammology? Isn't that the study of whales?" I ask honestly confused forgetting all about zipping my mouth shut. Armin's head darts up and he sends me that 'don't you even dare' look.

"Well… it's more complicated than that, but I guess you could describe it like that." He answers then he takes a sip of his water whilst keeping his eyes on me. "How about you, Mikasa? How did the interview go?"

"I got the job." She says not batting an eye. "They want me to start Friday afternoon."

"Mikasa! You can't. We're going to the concert, remember!" I whine. Friday was supposed to be our day. Just the three of us and our favorite band… _along with thousands of other screaming fans, but never mind that._

"I know… you'll have to go without me." She shrugs. Her tone is monotone and she keeps her eyes on her fork not even looking at either of us. She's probably afraid that we'd end up persuading her to go with us instead of working. "I just got the job, Eren. I don't want to lose it so soon."

"Why would you lose it? Can't you just say that you've already plans on Friday and come in another day?" Armin asks with a frown on his face.

"No I can't and won't. My new boss is very strict and I don't want to risk it." She sighs and finally looks up. I try and give her my best puppy face. Her expression is unreadable as always but I sense some guilt in her eyes. She is deadest on going to work on Friday and nothing can change that as it seems.

Mikasa has always been good at obeying orders and always follow instructions. It's no wonder she was hired and that they want her to start so soon. I'm happy for her. Her happiness is important to me. If she's happy about it I won't interfere. Still… I'm a little upset that she won't be able to go to the concert with me and Armin.

I take a forkful of spaghetti, and brings it to my mouth whilst sulking on the inside.

"Well then… so with the extra ticket, we could invite someone else." Armin says.

"Who? If we mention it to anyone else, they'll jump us in order to get the ticket." I snicker and take a sip of my water.

Mikasa chuckles. "Didn't Jean almost beg you to let him tag along? I think it would be a good idea for the two of you to spend some time together... Maybe then you won't feel the need to kill on and another with stupid insults." Armin is trying to cover his smirk by filling his mouth with more tomato sauce.

"No way! I'm not bringing that ugly horse!" I snort and roll my eyes. _Is she kidding?_ Seriously, of all people I'd never bring Jean. That'd be to ask for dry heat in the rainforest. It's not gonna happen.

"Why not? You could always do it as a favor, and then he'll be in your debt." Armin jokes. I shrug and take one last forkful of spaghetti and shove it in my mouth.

Of all people, why would it have to be Jean? I can't stand being around him for five minutes. It'd be a disaster if I brought him to the concert. Then again, Armin's right. Jean would no doubt say yes and I'd tell him that I'll only give him the ticket if he'll do me a favor. I don't know when I'll ever need his favor. I can always ask him to dress up as the horse he really is or run around school naked. Or maybe even both.

Maybe it isn't such a bad idea after all.

"Fine! Jean can have the ticket." I give in with a sigh.

"Wait what? You know I was joking right." Armin giggles. "Oh well… I can give him the ticket tomorrow at school." Oh right, for a minute I completely forgot that I can't even come to school. Well not now as it is. My teachers are aware of my current situation and have promised to fill me in when I get back, though I still have to complete my homework on time.

Mikasa pulls me from my thoughts by putting a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to look at her. "I'm proud of you, Eren." She says with a soft smile.

I nod and return the smile.

"I know Jean isn't one of your favorite people but I'm glad that you're at least trying to get along with him." She says.

"Thank you, Mikasa." I stand up as she releases my shoulder and start carrying my plate towards the kitchen. We clear the table and wash the dishes.

* * *

There's a hard knock on my door and can't help but grin. It's Armin I'm sure of it. Who else would someone bother knocking this hard, if not to avoid any embarrassing incidents just like earlier?

"Come in!" I let him know that it's safe and that I'm not trying to get off again.

He opens the door and peeks inside. "Am I disturbing again?" He snickers with tinted cheeks. If I didn't know any better, I could easily have mistaken the color with a bad sunburn. Poor Armin and his innocent soul.

"Nope!" I giggle and put my phone away. After dinner I went straight to my bedroom and suddenly I found myself on the carpet playing some shitty flappy bird game.

He enters my room and hesitantly motions towards me before sitting down next to me on the green carpet.

"Sorry about earlier. If I had known I wouldn't have entered like that." He says whilst averting my eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I could've locked my door." I shrug and push his shoulder playfully, which earns me a huff from blondie. Well now he knows that I'm doing those kinds of things in my room. _Those kinds of things? Seriously?_ I'm such a virgin, can't even think the damn words.

"Yeah, you probably should've." He grins. "Let's just forget about the incident and never speak of it again." He extends his hand towards me and I take it.

"Sounds good to me!" I laugh as I shake his hand upon our agreement.

"Anyways… how are you holding up?" His brow furrows a little and his expression turns serious. Honestly, I don't really want people to worry about me. I'm worrying enough as it is. No need for anyone else to worry.

"Me? I'm fine!" I retort trying to evade the unavoidable subject.

"You almost died! If the medics hadn't showed up in time… Y-You would've…" He stutters at the end of his sentence. It shrills down my neck and I feel goosebumps appear on my sleeveless arms. The mere thought of dying scares me a lot more than I'd like to admit.

I wrap my arms around him and try to comfort him with a tight hug. Armin actually seems more affected by this whole ordinal than anyone else besides my mom. I can't blame him. Armin is such a soft and emotional person. I've always felt the need to protect him from the evil of the world, though I'm not that much of a shield when I can't even protect myself.

His tears start soaking through my shirt and I pat his back to reassure him that it's okay. I listen to the quiet sobs that keep breaking the sad silence in the room.

"I didn't die, Armin. I'm right here." I tell him. He nods and he sniffles a little before the tears start to halter.

"I know." He says and pulls back from the hug. "I was just so worried." He says with a sad smile.

"Don't worry too much, okay? Otherwise, you won't be able to relax and enjoy yourself. Not if you're constantly worried about me. Listen, I'm fine right now, okay?"

"Eren, you can't ask someone to not worry about you. You're my best friend and I'll always worry about you just like you worry about me." He giggles.

"Stop being so damn smart!" I retort which earns me an elbow in my side.

"Can't help it. I was born this way." He jokes.

"What way? Looking like a girl?" I grin and poke his cheek a bit.

Truly Armin does look like a girl sometimes. He has long blonde hair just like our other friend Krista. One time I actually mistook Krista for being Armin because he used to have much longer hair than he does now, but after that little scenario he decided to cut it a bit shorter.

"Hey! I'm fabulous!" He laughs.

"Of course you are, Goldie!" I laugh with him.

We end up laughing our asses off the rest of the evening until Armin heads home.

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed while everyone else in the household is asleep. My mind keeps going back to what happened earlier. I deliberately jacked off without giving my surroundings a second thought.

 **Note to myself: Always make sure that the door is locked, when I'm having a masturbation session.**

I still can't get the pictures out of my head. It feels like Levi's voice is clinging to my skull making it echo and vibrate. His touches and grinding making me dizzy from the sheer thought.

God I'd love to have a piece of that man. Even if it's just his autograph on a piece of paper. It's still something. That's something I might actually be able to get. His signature.

Again, I think to myself what it'd be like to be close to him. What does he smell like? What's he like when he isn't busy being a celebrity? Does he have any hobbies? I really do sound like some creepy stalker. I'd love to get to know him though. Probably just as much as anyone else would. I'm just one out of the millions of his fans.

I have to remind myself that it'll never happen. I'm no one important well at least not to him. I'm important to my friends and family and that's it.

It saddens me a little that I'll probably never get to meet this man I so desperately want.

* * *

 **Whoops, how awkward is that? Anyways I might also make a few changes in the next chapter. Nothing major, I promise. ^^ The story is still as it is.**


	6. Finally Friday

**So someone told me that, the story was a little too fast paced therefore I've decided to update a few more chapters.**

 **Note: In this chapter, I used the translated lyrics from Wave by Shoose** **. I highly recommend his songs/covers!**

 ** **Thanks for the reviews and follows! I greatly appreciate it!** **Here's another chapter for you.****

* * *

 **Eren**

* * *

To my luck, Friday came sooner than expected. Armin and I have picked up Jean and we're now on our way to Trost Stadium, which is where the concert will be held. At this point I can barely contain myself, I'm so excited.

"Do you think we can get their autographs?" Jean asks from the backseat of the car.

"I don't know but I hope so. If so I'm definitely gonna get Levi to sign my shirt!" I say with a huge grin on my face. Omg! I still can't believe that I'm really going to their concert. I'm desperately trying to keep my inner fangirl from bursting out. It's so hard to sit still in the car but I manage. Armin insisted that we didn't listen to any of their songs on the radio until we got there, mainly to keep me from hyperventilating.

Anyways, I decided to wear my new turquoise V-neck shirt my mom bought me recently and a pair of tight black jeans. The shirt is a bit loose so that it doesn't make the heart monitor visible, though the you can make out the outline when I'm sitting down. Mom insisted that I wore the damn thing, I had tried to reason with her even begged not to wear it, but she was very stubborn and so I couldn't get rid of it, unfortunately. Thankfully, I might get it off next week.

"Not if I get his signature first!" Jean retorts in an annoying tone and distract me from my thoughts. "And I damn well will get it before you do, Jaeger!" _Can I just kill him already? Or shut him up at least?_

"Please don't start a shouting contest before I've parked the car." Armin sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Fine, I won't… But I don't know about the horse." I say with a smug grin plastered on my face. Armin grins a little but hides it behind his blonde bangs.

"Oi! Who're you calling a…" Jean stops abruptly when he notices Armin's glare in the front mirror. The rest of the drive is filled with complete silence, since none of us feel the need to tip Armin off. He might have a calm personality but Armin's anger is by far the worst. It's almost as terrifying as when Mikasa is pissed. Almost.

Within the next five minutes Armin parks the car and we collect all of our necessary belongings before making our way for the entrance.

Trost stadium is normally used for various of sports such as soccer matches and basketball, but it also has a huge indoor stage, which is where 'No Name' will be playing tonight. It's a bit windy and it looks like it can start raining any minute, so I'm thankful that they have chosen the indoor stage instead of the outdoor one. We don't have to bring our jackets since it will be packed with people and it will be like a heatwave in the concert hall.

As we enter the main entrance, we're asked to open up our bags so that the security guards can examine and determine whether or not we may enter. I open up my bag which only contains my camera, ticket and phone. The security guard quickly lets me in, when he deems that there's nothing illegal among my possessions.

Jean is stopped and when the security guard hauls out a bottle of vodka and two cans of beers, I can't help but laugh. Of course Jean would try to sneak in with alcohol in his bag. _Why am I not surprised?_ The security guard lets him pass after confiscating his drinks and giving him a warning.

Trost Stadium has a strict policy about foods and drinks inside the stadium. Everything has to be bought inside the stadium, you aren't allowed to bring your own. What a stupid way to make money, I think to myself. People buy tickets to the matches and concerts and then they're still expected to buy refreshments. There's nothing to do about it, that's how it is.

"Did you really think they'd let you in?" I try to contain my laughter after having received a few glares from the people around us. _Seriously, Jean, how stupid are you?_ Armin enters the building after a couple of minutes with an annoyed expression. He's probably both irritated with me and Jean at the moment, but what did he expect? That Jean and I suddenly became best buddies? Hell no.

"Shut it, Jaeger! I'll just go buy something then." He barks back at me and gives me the middle finger before walking off in search of something to drink. Meanwhile, Armin and I make our way through the massive crowd towards our spot, which is right in front of the stage.

The concert hall is already crowded with screaming girls and guys. The band has always been very good at attracting attention from both genders, since many of their songs are rather suggestive. Though, I think there are a few more chicks than dudes, if you consider the fact that the vocalist is an attractive man. A wild thought suddenly appears in the back of my mind. _Is Levi even interested in girls? What if he's bisexual? Maybe even gay like me?_ Stop it Eren, he's probably not even into guys.

The front row is an excluded section, which separated from the rest of the screaming crowd by a short fence. Both sides of the entrance to the excluded area are guarded by security, who are making sure the right people are let in.

As I approach the fence, I pull out my ticket and shot it to security guard, who immediately lets me in. Armin follows my actions and we soon find ourselves among the rest of the insane fans within the smaller section. At least it isn't as crowded as the rest of the hall. I remember hearing something about someone getting trampled to death during one of their concerts once, it was all over the news. The band members held a public speech about the issue. However, I don't exactly remember much of it, it was around the time I just started listening to their songs.

Armin and I find a spot right by the stage. We agree to put our bags on the floor, since it isn't exactly flooding with people, and that one of us is going to stay by our stuff at all times.

I look around me and take in my surroundings. A couple of girls are standing right next to me; they look a bit drunk. One of the girls with short ash blonde hair turns her head towards me and sends me a grin. "Hey you, hot stuff!" Before I get to react, her arm is slung around me. "Whatcha name?"

"Uhm... I'm Eren..." She's obviously drunk. I'm just trying to be nice but as she starts clinging to me I feel a little uncomfortable. Finally, she pulls her arm away from me and starts straightening her clothes out. She's wearing high stilettos along with a short black mini dress. I'll bet my own ass that if she bends over, that part between her legs would be on full display. Hopefully, she's wearing something underneath, yet I highly doubt that.

"Nice to meetcha, Eren. My name is Hitch." Her voice is flirty and playful. It's hard to bite back the cringey grimace that's starting to creep onto my face. I notice Armin staring at us awkwardly. _Help me._ Luckily, one of the other girls asks Hitch question and she turns her attention away from me.

Fifteen minutes before the band goes on stage, Jean finds his way to our spot with a bottle of tequila in his right hand. That took him much longer than I thought it would.

"I didn't think you could buy a whole bottle like that, isn't there a limit?" Armin asks skeptically whilst crossing his arms. He's so on edge today, not that I blame him. Jean and I really are acting like morons, and Armin is only trying to look out for us. I'd be a bit edgy myself if I were in Armin's shoes.

"They didn't but I gave the hot chick behind the counter my number in exchange." Jean replies with a smirk and holds up the tequila. I've never seen tequila before, I wonder what it tastes like. Apparently, it's see-through just like water.

"Maybe she let you buy it just to rid of you." I reply. The girls next to us giggles at that response. Jean's eye twitch from what I can only assume is annoyance. _Got him._

"Fuck you." He hisses.

"Ugly ass, Horseface!" I shout back at him.

"I don't want you two fighting while we're here." Armin interrupts our dispute with a raised voice. "Can you two please try acting like adults instead of children. Like come on, how old are you?" Neither of us speak up. Poor Armin, who has to endure our constant bickering. I'll try to ignore the dickhead while we're here, not for my own sake but for Armin's. It really isn't fair to him.

The lights start to fade and everything is indulged with darkness just as the stage is lit by a couple of strong neon red spotlights. Most of the band members are already on stage. I can see the guitarist standing a little to the right on the stage with her electric guitar, whilst Petra stands on the other side with a microphone in front of her. Mike is sitting in the back with by his black drums. I hadn't even noticed them getting on stage until now. The only one missing is Levi.

The loud voices lower until they're barely whispers. Everyone is completely silent as they wait for the music. My eyes are wide open and glued to the brightly lit stage whilst my heart is beating with anticipation.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" A familiar sensual voice sounds through the speakers. It's low and deep full of lust. The crowd's immediate reaction is to shout and cheer for the man to appear. I join in and start yelling at the top of my lungs along with the rest of the people in our section.

"Are you ready?" He breathes into the microphone as he's makes his way from behind the stage. I almost drop dead when he appears from behind wall on our side. He's been standing right behind that wall the entire time. _Omg! I'm so close to him!_ _Omg… that man is sexy as hell!_

Levi is mere feet from me, his clothes are all black matching the rest of the band. Black tight leather pants and a black button up where three buttons are left untouched making his toned collarbone visible. His raven locks add to the look. His eyes dart over the crowd whilst a smirk appears on his lips.

He moves his fingers and a quick loud snap sounds barely audible, but the rest of the band seems to hear it. As soon as the click is registered the music starts playing. They start off with one of their most famous songs: **Wave**. It's really odd how they manage to perform this song at live concerts, since the song weighs heavily on electrics. It's a mystery but I guess that's one of the reasons they're so popular.

" _I make a mistake and the world ends_ _  
_ _The street of constant green lights_ _  
_ _It flies, then stops again_ _  
_ _then looks like it will fly again"_

That beautiful voice that can make you drop dead in a heartbeat takes the audience by surprise as he bursts into singing and dancing. He moves his body in a way that should be considered illegal.

With a few swings of his hips, Levi pulls loud lustful screams from the audience along with a few catcalls. The same goes for me. I shout and jump excitedly up and down on the spot whilst waving my hands about. For just a moment, I sense Levi's gaze fall on me, but I could be wrong. The lighting makes it hard to see where he's looking.

My stomach is full of butterflies and I can't help but smile widely. Both Jean and Armin seem just as excited as I am. This is the absolutely best day of my life.

" _Hearts connect_ _  
_ _The fantasy that the ancients fell in love with_ _  
_ _Was it correct?_ _  
_ _A romance that's like a delusion_ _  
_ _Well now, will you dance in the dream?"_

Armin is too focused on the music to notice Jean taking a swig of the Tequila before handing it to me. I take it without thinking too much about it. I recall my dad saying that it was okay to drink if I'm with Armin. However, I need to be careful and… fuck that. Nothing can take me down tonight! _A bit tequila won't hurt, right?_

I bring the bottle to my mouth and take a big gulp. "Fucking fuck!" The words spill from my mouth without even realizing it. My throat is burning and I almost feel like vomiting from the nasty taste. Jean only grins at me before pulling the bottle from my tight grip. He doesn't seem to care at this point and simply takes another swig. _Is he already drunk? No way, alcohol doesn't work that fast… does it?_

" _The light of the moon wraps itself around me_ _  
_ _The reverberating sound swallows my body whole_ _  
_ _Until I no longer feel afraid of anything_ _  
_ _Now inside the radiance, my heart is being aimed at_ _  
_ _The spinning, spinning world is-"_

I turn my attention back to the ongoing show. Levi makes a couple of suggestive moves with his hips along with some obviously practiced dance moves, that or he's an amazing dancer. I close my eyes and dance along to the music just like everyone else seems to be doing. My heart is beating along at the same pace as the drums. The music is loud and it almost feels like my ears are going to burst. A slight dizziness creeps into my brain and I feel a bit dazed. It's been forever since I've felt this carefree and light.

" _I try to consider it, then stop thinking_ _  
_ _The red street light is my aim_ _  
_ _I want to escape, to slip away,_ _  
_ _and it looks like I will escape soon"_

The voice is so smooth and calm as the sensual lyrics fall from his mouth like water. Suddenly, everyone around me start moving closer to the stage while screaming excitedly. Someone pushes at my back and I'm pressed against the stage. I open my eyes and see that everyone has their arms stretched forward trying to grab at Levi's legs. _When did he get this close?_ I wonder.

My gaze moves from his ankles and up his body until I look him straight in the eyes. His eyes are fixated on me and I feel my cheeks turn a dark shade of red as he sends me a mischievous wink. There's no doubt the he winked at me. Levi Ackerman winked at me! My heartbeat increases its pace and I'm absolutely sure the monitor caught that, but honestly I don't care at the moment. I have my idol staring me right at me with a shameless expression.

" _Open it, and next_ _  
_ _is skype with an alien_ _  
_ _Select the delusion_ _  
_ _A romance that's like electromagnetic waves_ _  
_ _Ah, do you sleep at night?"_

He keeps his gaze on me for a few more seconds whilst performing a series of suggestive moves. If it wasn't for the red lighting I'm sure he'd notice my blushing expression. Levi suddenly grins before turning on his heels and moving back to the center of the stage. My heart drops a little at that, nevertheless my cheeks are still burning fiercely and I can honestly say that I've never been this happy before.

Jean pokes my shoulder with the bottle of Tequila and points towards the restrooms. His expression seems one of irritation. _Is he annoyed that I got more attention than him?_

I nod and grab the bottle as he leaves to go take a leak. Armin is too busy cheering to notice anything. He's smiling brightly and clapping along with the music. A grin pulls at my lips as I take another swig of the strong alcohol. My brows arch as I swallow and prepare myself for the burning sensation. Fucking Christ it tastes disgusting, but it doesn't stop me from taking another mouthful.

Armin turns his head and sends me a big smile. He's not much of a dancer but he sure seems to enjoy himself. When he notices the bottle, his facial expression changes to one of concern. I hand him the bottle, not to ask if he wants some, but to give him some control of the situation. He can hold onto the bottle, if that makes him worry less about me.

With a questioning expression, his hand extends and he snatches the bottle from my hand. I shrug it off and continue dancing. Everything around me is becoming a little blurry.

" _The glow of the moon envelopes me_ _  
_ _The reverberating sound leads my body astray again_ _  
_ _Until I completely forget the things I struggled against_ _  
_ _Right now, my heart is being aimed at_ _  
_ _The ever-approaching future is-"_

My vision becomes rather shaky and things seem to move with a slight delay. It's hard for me to concentrate at this point. I lock my gaze onto the moving figure on the stage.

Levi has his hand wrapped around Petra's waist whilst holding her hand in his. They're dancing close whilst showing off their intimate dance moves. I can't help but feel a bit jealous of Petra. Levi seems very fond of her by the way he dances with her. They definitely appear to be more than friends. That or they're good at acting like it.

Petra lifts her leg and swings it around Levi's lower half, just a second before he pushes her away and she breaks into her own sole dancing. Levi slides to the front of the stage with his gaze focused on something in the back.

" _Ah, will you dance inside the dream?"_

Before he turns around and heads to his usual spot, he glances at me with an intense gaze. I barely register that as my head is spinning and my body feels numb.

" _The voice of tomorrow beckons to me_ _  
_ _And all my hate is painted over_ _  
_ _So much that I won't give up the things I've already stopped_ _  
_ _Right now, my heart is being aimed at"_

Jean suddenly appears from behind and snags the tequila from Armin, then he leans in and shouts drunkenly in my ear. "Dude have you seen who's working today? Reiner! I met him outside the men's room."

Reiner is one of our friends who recently got a job at Trost stadium. His job consists of selling foods and drink, cleaning and moving stuff around for the different events. What a coincidence that he's here tonight.

"Wait is he here? Where? I didn't know he was working tonight." I shout back at Jean, who has his arm wrapped over my shoulder to keep himself from falling.

Armin moves a bit closer as he hears Jean's mentioning of Reiner. "Is Reiner here?" He asks loudly. Jean nods and takes another sip of the bottle.

" _From this spinning, spinning world_ _  
_ _I can see it, I can see it, the future"_

He lowers his voice slightly, but I'm still able to make out what he's saying. "I don't know how he got these, but here. Reiner has to work until midnight so he won't be able to use them himself and I really don't think he got them the legally..." Jean's voice becomes muffled as he hands me and Armin a pass, a fucking VIP pass. This thing can get us into the freaking after party! _My night just got a million… no a billion times better thanks to Jean Fucking Kirstein!_

" _La la la la la la la_ _!"_

* * *

After the last song has been played and the band has thanked the deafening audience, we head back to the car along with the rest of the audience. Everything is going too fast for my liking, but I'm so happy that it doesn't even matter. _Levi looked at me! He looked at me!_ It's all I can think about. _He saw me!_

This evening has been perfect and it's gonna be even better when we get to the after party. I still can't believe it, Jean got us a pass each. _How the hell did he do that?_ Apparently, the horse isn't useless after all.

The after party will most likely be heavily guarded since a lot of important people are gonna be there, including the band members or so I've heard. The VIP passes are in high demand and only a few people can get them, mainly influential and rich people. Well that excludes the three of us, but here we are with three passes. This is gonna be a blast.

"Omg! It was fucking perfect! Did you see how Hanji was grinding her guitar in the middle of the show! That shit was hilarious!" Jean bursts into laughter whilst clinging to me as we walk through the parking lot.

I try holding back on my laughter but I quickly realize that it's impossible. Jean's comment is just too funny. For some reason, he and I are getting along much better than I expected in the first place. He isn't that bad actually. Armin on the other hand seems ticked off at the moment. He had gone ahead or maybe he just didn't want to be seen with us. I understand, we're being a little too loud and shouting inappropriate jokes to each other whilst trying to walk straight. We're clearly drunk.

"Get in the car already! We're going home." Armin barks and opens the door to the driver's seat.

Both Jean and I are taken aback by that. We didn't expect to go home just yet, not after Jean managed to get us access to the exclusive after party. _No way, I'm not missing out on that!_ I'll walk there if Armin refuses.

"Come on, Armin! Please don't do this. You know how much I love that band. Please, please, please!" I try to bargain with him. His eyes flicker a little as he avoids my desperate puppy face.

"Eren, you're drunk. Come on! Get in the car already!" He gets in the car without further arguments.

"Why do you have to be such a killjoy?" Jean grunts as we get in the car.

"I promised Carla that we'd be home right after the concert." Armin sighs and turns the key to start the car.

"Please Armin! This was my birthday present, remember? And I even forgot to take pictures." I whine. "Can't we please go to the after party, just for a little while? It would mean the world to me… please?" Armin seems to soften at that. Of course he can't reject me when I say it like that. It's his soft spot.

After a pregnant pause, he finally sighs and gives in. "Fine! But I'll have to text Carla to let her know that we won't be home for a while." I look at the clock, it's almost midnight. My mom would probably kill me if she knew I was drunk at this hour, well perhaps not. I'm with Armin anyways, and she almost trusts him more than me. He's sober, I'm not. I guess it makes sense.

Jean and I both cheer loudly and Armin can't hold back a slight giggle. He pulls out his phone to send my mom a text. This is gonna be so great! I wonder what it will be like to attend one of these exclusive parties. I'll have to remember to thank Jean properly, when we both sober up.

Armin puts away his phone before he pulls out from the parking lot. He turns right and we're now headed towards the center of the city.

By looking at the VIP pass, I immediately recognize the location. It's one of the most popular clubs in all over the city, Club Rose. I've passed by that place many times. The place is prestigious and only let in a select of people. They sometimes open up for the public, but it's mostly reserved for private parties, which makes it even more difficult to get inside.

Anyways, I can't stop smiling. The thought of Levi looking at me multiple times throughout the concert, keeps popping up in my mind. Levi Ackerman noticed me. He even winked at me. If only I get to see him at the club… _Will I even have the courage to talk to him?_ Of course I will! I'm Eren Fucking Jaeger! I can do it!

I'd never in a million years have imagined, that I of all people would get this opportunity. To be at the same party as Levi Ackerman. If he shows.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter!** **I'd love to improve in any way I can. I intend on putting a little more work into the following two maybe three chapters as well.**


	7. After Party

**I hope you enjoy the story so far!**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Eren and Levi are finally meeting.**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

It doesn't take long for us to find our way to Club Rose.

Armin parks the car a few blocks away from the club. The walk there is very entertaining. Jean and I are singing and shouting as we make our way to the club.

 _"La la la la la la!"_

Armin is walking right behind us rolling his eyes.

He didn't get anything to drink, obviously because he's driving and very responsible.

Ever since we left the concert he's been keeping an eye on me, as if I've done something wrong.

Honestly I don't really care at the moment.

 _"La la la la la la"_

Outside the club is a whole line of people trying to get in. The bouncers aren't letting anyone in without a pass.

Jean and I walks straight up and passes the line but a bouncer stops us as we're about to enter.

"Here big stuff." Jean shows the tall buff bouncer our passes.

The bouncer glares at us suspiciously but eventually lets us in. Armin follows right behind us and excitedly hands the bouncer his pass.

Club Rose is an elegant nightclub and it's always swarming with people. Well normally it is. Today it's less crowded.

The entrance leads to big open hall where the couches and tables are placed. At the end of the hall is a smaller stage and beside the stage is the long bar made of black marble. In each side of the room are two stairs that leads to the upstairs lounge. The lounge has overview of the ground floor. Very few people get to see the lounge.

Jean wraps his arm around my neck and immediately pulls me towards the bar. I yelp.

Armin is busy putting our stuff in the club wardrobe. Normally you have to pay for that but tonight it's free.

The music is a loud bunch of mixed up songs that I can't make heads or tails of. The lighting in the room is currently purple but it slowly fades and changes to blue then green and so on.

I look around as we sit down on the tall bar stools. Meanwhile Jean orders us some drinks.

There're a couple of girls sitting next to us. They keep giggling and looking at us. I send one of them a smile then I turn my attention back to Jean.

He ordered two vodka shots for each of us, a mojito for himself and a piña colada for me.

"It's fucking free, Jaeger!" He shouts and hands me a shot.

I wrap an arm around Jean's and in one motion; we take a shot each.

"Ew!" I make a grimace of the taste. Why does alcohol always have to taste like gasoline?

My head is a mess. I know I shouldn't be drinking it could potentially put me in the hospital, if I'm not careful… But I just don't feel like caring at the moment. Besides I'm with Jean and Armin so if anything happens they'll help me. I can count on them.

I get rid of the disgusting vodka taste by sipping on the Piña Colada, which isn't half bad.

Armin suddenly jumps onto the chair beside me. He's got a wide grin on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" I say.

"I just saw Hanji! I guess that means the rest of the band members will be here soon." He smiles widely.

A wide smile pulls at the corners of my lips as well.

Maybe Levi will be here as well. Omg! How do I act if I see him? What do I do? I want to meet him!

Jean pokes my shoulder with the second vodka shot. I turn around and take it.

Yikes! I'll never get used to that awful taste.

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

After the concert I'm headed towards some shitty ass local club, where we'll be celebrating.

Everything went according to plan more or less. The audience loved us.

I pull into the side and get out to the immediate screaming and shouting.

A few people make their way towards me and are ready to attack me but one of the bouncer push them away.

I sigh and enter the club.

A club staff member is staring at me with wide eyes. I roll my eyes and throw him my coat.

I assume that's what he was waiting for.

It's a private party arranged by Erwin. He had told us all to show up and make our appearances. Honestly, I'm more than ready to go home already. It's been a long night.

Hanji comes up from behind and unexpectedly wrap her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Leeeeeeviiiiiii! You came!" She almost burst my ears with her high pitched voice.

I scoff and shrug her off me. "Of course I did."

"Yayay! I'll go get us something to drink then. Want something strong? Shots? Nah, I know exactly what you want." She leaves before I even get to respond.

"Tch!"

I sit down on one of the leather couches next to Mike. He simply looks at me and nods.

"What, do I smell bad?" I smirk.

Mike never really talks much, which is one of the things I like about him. The only people I've ever heard Mike talk to are Hanji and Erwin. Sometimes he'll make a comment directed to me but for the most part he's quiet. Besides that he's an odd habit of smelling people. It's rather creepy.

He shakes his head. "No."

There's a poke on my shoulder and I turn around to see who the culprit is.

"Eld? Gunther?" I ask questioning.

They're old friends of mine. I didn't think they could make it, since Eld and his girlfriend just got back from vacation while Gunther's grandmother just passed away.

"Do you mind if we sit?" Eld asks and points to the couch across of Mike and me.

"Go ahead." I answer as they both take a seat and make themselves comfortable.

Hanji comes running back to the table with a tray full of small glasses, which I assume is shots.

"Hey you two! I saw you get inside so I brought you something to drink." She sit down next to Eld and Gunther and put the tray on the table.

"It's good to see you too, Hanji." Eld says and extends his and in order for him to greet her, but Hanji has other plans. She quickly pulls both Gunther and Eld (with her very long arms) into a hug.

I grin and take a shot.

As I put the glass back onto the tray, I notice something or rather someone by the bar.

A familiar pair of green (or is it blue?) set of eyes.

I saw that kid at the concert. How the hell did he get in? And why's he all alone? Wasn't he with some brown –haired dude and a blonde?

Hanji seems to notice me as I stare at the kid so she turns around and looks for what's caught my attention.

"Please don't destroy that one, he looks so cute." She says with a giggle.

"Whatever." I sigh and get up.

The kid doesn't seem to notice me as I make my way towards him.

He has his back turned and I cough into my hand to get his attention.

That shitty brat doesn't even react by that so I sit down next to him and poke his shoulder.

That seems to do the trick… the look on his face when he sees me… it's golden and I can't help but smirk.

"H-Hey." He says with a shaky voice.

I must say Hanji's right. He's absolutely adorable… wait... is he blushing? Did I get under his skin that quickly? He must be a fan. Perfect!

"Want something to drink?" I ask with a stoic expression.

"N-No thank you." He answers

Wait... did he just reject me? What? I wasn't expecting a rejection that fast.

"Not even a water or soda?" I furrow my brows.

Maybe he just doesn't want alcohol. Besides he already looks quite drunk.

"Uhm… A soda then?" He shrugs nervously.

Okay... It's obvious he's drunk. I don't mind, but I wonder how old he is. He doesn't look that old is he even old enough to be drinking?

"So brat, what's your name?" I ask while ordering a Martini for me and a soda for the brat.

"Eren." He says with a soft smile.

Eren? That's a nice name. Quite unusual, isn't it? It's adorable, just like him. Hmm... he looks so innocent.

Maybe I shouldn't bother too much about him.

"I guess you already know my name, right?" I snicker.

He chuckles. "Of course I do. You're Levi Ackerman."

The bartender brings us our drinks and I hand Eren his soda.

While the brat takes a sip of his soda I look him over.

He's got lovely brown hair and he's a bit tanned (from sun or is it natural? Either way he looks very attractive.) His shirt seem to match his eye color even though I can't really make out the color in this lighting.

Something underneath his shirt catches my eye. I can't make out exactly what it is.

Eren puts his soda down as I taste the Martini.

Not bad.

"So…" I scooch a little closer to him so that my outer thigh brushes against his. "How old are you, Eren?"

"I just turned 21 the other day." He says.

A birthday boy, huh? He's a little younger than me but I don't mind.

"I suppose a congratulation is in order then?" I send him a wink that causes his cheeks to turn a bright red color.

"T-Thanks.." He says with a timid voice.

Fuck he's mesmerizing. I can't wait to have him in my bed later tonight.

Having him move underneath me as I pound into that sweet ass of his. Damn I can already feel the heat get to me just by the thought of it.

I need him and I need him now.

I lean in and whisper in his ear. "Do you want to go to my apartment? I might just have a birthday present for you?"

His cheeks turn crimson and he averts my eyes. "Uhm… S-Sure..."

Fucking adorable little piece of shit.

"Great." I stand up. "Do you need anything from the wardrobe?" I ask.

He nods and gets up as well. "I need to get my bag."

I didn't notice until now that he's a bit taller than me.

"Alright I'll meet you at the exit." I tell him.

He nods.

My eyes fall to his ass as he walks towards the wardrobe.

It's almost begging to be released from his tight jeans.

That perfectly shaped ass will be in my firm grasp soon enough.

I smirk.

* * *

 **Smut in next chapter.**


	8. A Night To Remember

**Thanks for the support! It's greatly appreciated.**

 **Here's the update!** **This chapter contains smut. You've been warned.**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

Levi offers his arm and I gladly take it as we head outside behind the club to the supposedly parking lot where most of the guests' cars are parked.

The parking lot is guarded by security because most of the gusts have very expensive cars, or so it seems. And they don't want the paparazzi getting in the way when the guests are headed home or whatever they need their cars for.

We stop beside a black _Bugatti Chiron_ and I drop my jaw in awe when Levi tells me that it's his car.

Damn that's a nice car. It's a luxurious two-seated sports car with tinted windows, probably because he want's some privacy or move around without being spotted by the paparazzi.

We get in and he starts the car. What a beautiful masculine sound it makes. I'm extremely jealous. I know I'll never ever drive a car like that but it doesn't hurt dreaming about, does it?

On our way to his hotel I sober up to the point where I can comprehend what's happening. I'm utterly nervous and have absolutely no idea how to react, where to look or how to speak.

Levi seems to notice and he turns on the radio.

We park right outside the hotel and as we get out Levi tosses his car keys to the valet who drives his car down to the underground parking garage. The we head inside.

The person behind the counter in the lobby greets us as we enter. Levi simply raises his hand in a greeting way before we stop at the elevators and wait for one to open up.

We enter the first available elevator.

Levi presses the elevator button that leads to floor number 70.

The elevator is brightly lit by a few smaller spotlights and I can faintly make out the details of Levi's undercut. I can feel his hand slowly slide downwards from my back to my hip. He takes ahold of me and pulls me a little closer. My heart is beating at a rapid pace and I wonder if I'm the only one who can hear it?

Levi turns his head slightly and asks. "Are you clean?"

Wait a second, why am I really here? Is he…. Oh shit… fuck. Does he expect to have sex with me? Not that I mind, but… I have no idea what to do, how this crap works. I-I can't do this. This is all too soon. I can't believe this. For one second I'm jacking off to his voice, and now I'm on my way up to his apartment.

"Y-Yeah, why?" I manage to say.

I must be as red as a tomato at this point. This is really awkward and I have absolutely no idea how to act. What do I do? Besides I have absolutely no experience at all, why the hell does he want to do it with me? Can't he see how much I'm panicking. And how am I even supposed to do it with him while wearing that stupid fucking monitor. I'll have to take it off before he sees it.

He raises his eyebrow with a questioning expression.

 _Ding!_

The elevator door opens up on the top floor. Outside is a long corridor with a long red carpet and the walls are covered with coffee brown hardboard panels with a light damask pattern. Victorian chandeliers hang from the ceiling. There're only three doors in the corridor. Levi exits the elevator and pulls me towards the door across the elevator. I guess that's where he lives then? He puts his hand in his pocket and hauls out his keys then he unlocks the door and we enter his apartment.

Levi flips the switch on his right revealing his stunning home. He lets go of my hip and motions for me to take off my shoes. I take off my shoes while he walks further into the apartment and disappears around a corner.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asks.

"Uhm.. no thank you." I say as I follow his trail. Levi has changed a bit since we arrived. Before he seemed more calm and collected, now he's almost predatory… And I'm the prey.

I almost bump into him as I turn the corner. He simply smirks and motion for me to follow him. With a slight hesitation, I follow him down one of the two hallways. God! His apartment is huge.

Levi stops at the first door on his right then opens it up for me to look inside.

The room is a large bedroom with a queen sized bed. Across of it hangs a mirror that covers the entire wall. There's a closet in the far corner of the room and a door on the left of it. I wonder if that's the bathroom.

My train of thoughts are stopped abruptly as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the bed before almost throwing me onto it. He crosses his arms and look at me with an unknown expression. It sends shivers down my spine.

"Alright brat, here's how this is gonna be: I touch you and you don't touch me. You do as I tell you without asking any questions. No kissing on the lips. Only couples do that and this will most likely be a onetime thing. Got it?"

I feel my entire face burn. Oh shit what do I do? What am I supposed to do? Fuck! I need to get the monitor off first.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Ok-ay." I nod. "But first, can I go to the bathroom?"

Levi seems taken aback by my question. He furrows his brows and glares at me as points at the door next to the closet.

"Sure." He replies with a shrug.

I get off the bed and storm off to the bathroom. As soon as I close the door behind me I pull off my shirt and look at the monitor in the mirror. It looks easy to remove. I grab with my right hand it and pull it off then I put it next to the sink. I make a mental note to remember putting it back on before I leave.

At this point I'm a flustered mess and I wonder whether or not I should tell Levi that I'm a virgin. But what if he doesn't wanna do it then? No! I want this... I-I'll just have to take it slow. He probably won't rush it either. I hope not.

I open the door and leave the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

What is that brat doing in there? Taking a shit? I hope not. That'd be fucking disgusting considering what we're about to do or rather what I'm about to do to him. Something seems off though… He's seems far too innocent for this. For some reason I don't feel right about this. It's not that I don't want to do it with him. That's definitely not the case. Hell there's never been anyone I've wanted to do it with more than with him. What's going on with me?

The door opens up and the brat comes back out. I guess he wasn't shitting then. He wasn't in there for long enough to do that. Maybe taking a piss then? If that's the case he can forget about me sucking him off.

"Oi, what were you doing?" I sit down on the side of the bed and motion for him to come sit next to me.

"I just had to wash my mouth. I couldn't stand the taste of alcohol any longer." He says and sits down.

In one motion, I straddle him and push him onto his back taking him by surprise.

"What are you.." I place a finger on his lips as I lean down to kiss his neck.

The brat doesn't move at all and acts as if he's in shock. I should probably loosen him up then.

I move my hands down to the hem of his shirt then I lift it gently and let my hands slip underneath as I start nibbling on his neck.

My fingers slide up against his tanned skin and quickly find two perky nipples. I gently move my fingers around them in a circular motion.

That seems to do something to him. He twitches at first but then start to relax. A silent moan slips his lips and he immediately bites his lip while blushing. This brat is fucking adorable right now. I'm starting to get a little impatient.

His shirt gets stuck around his neck as I almost rip it off him. He sits up slightly and lets me pull it over his head.

As soon as the shirt is tossed onto the floor, I push him back down and start sucking on his visible collarbone. Suddenly, the brat starts pulling at the hem of my shirt, a sign for me to take it off and soon enough it joins his shirt somewhere on the floor. If anyone else had done that I'd have their head, but for some reason I feel like treating Eren with a little more respect. There's just something special about him. I can't tell what it is exactly but I can feel a little knot inside my stomach.

I start licking him from his collarbone down his chest and start sucking on one of his nipples.

"Ha! Mmmmhh!..!" He moans out loud.

I continue down his stomach until I reach the hem of his pants. I look up at his flustered face for a sign to stop.

The brat is a moaning mess already.

He doesn't give me any signs of displeasure. I pull off his pants and boxers in one quick motion, which causes him to yelp and close his legs on me. The shitty brat is covering his eyes with his hands. I'll teach him some fucking discipline.

I caress his outer thigh before I forcefully move his tanned legs apart revealing his already hardened member. Oh, so that's why he's acting like this. Already falling apart under my touches, huh? What a brat.

I kneel down between his legs and give his length a few firm licks from the base to the top. Then I consume him with my hot mouth.

"Ahh! Ngh!" The brat moans as his hands grab my hair.

I slap away his hands away while working my way down his cock giving it a few sucks.

"Nahhh! Ahh! L-Levi!"

Again, he grabs a fistful of my hair. It hurts and I grip his hand and guide it to the sheets motioning for him to hold onto that.

He obeys.

I look up at him while chuckling at his reaction, which causes him to tremble and twitch. He starts thrusting into the heath in my mouth and I almost choke. I push his hips down and holds them still as my head bops up and down while sucking mercilessly.

"Ngh! L-Levi I c-can't a-a-nymore!"

He whines as I pull back and lick my lips, refusing him his release. He's so fucking cute.

My hand is fumbling with the bottle of lube and a condom that I have stashed on the nightstand. At this point I'm too impatient to care about preparing the brat properly. I slick on the condom and smear some lube onto my erected member.

Eren pops up on his elbows but I grab his wrist and flip him onto his stomach. He squeak as he lands on his front. I then take a hold of his hips and place my cock at his entrance. Eren looks over his shoulder.

In one swift motion, I thrust inside him causing him to cry out a muffled scream. Fuck he's tight.

"I-it hurts! Ah! " He cries.

He's shaking underneath me. I lean down and kiss his back to comfort him.

Was I too hasty?

"It'll stop soon enough." I whisper in his ear as I slowly move out and trust back in.

"Ah! N-No! It hurts a lot!" He twitches.

This shit usually hurts at first doesn't he know that? He should know that the pain'll go away when he's adjusted. Anyways, I decide on giving it one more shot.

I pull out slightly and carefully thrust back in. This time I hit the jackpot.

"Ah! Ah! Ngh! Fuck! Mmmmhhh!" He cries.

Eren starts grinding and moving on his own. I take this as my signal to go a little faster.

His hands grip at the sheets and he lifts his ass slightly making it easier for me to hit his prostate.

I tighten my grip on his hips as I pound recklessly into his tight ass earning loud moans from the brat.

I once more kiss his back then I grab at his shoulder and flip him onto his back. I intend on seeing his expression when he comes undone. As soon as I see his face, I notice that he's crying whether from pain or pleasure I don't know, but it's unsettling. Did I hurt him that bad? Maybe I was a bit too rough with him. Shit I feel bad. I don't want him to cry like that.

I move my hands to his cheeks and with my thumbs, I dry the wet spots under his eyes. He sends me a tender smile and wraps his arms around my neck then he hauls me in and kisses me. How can I possibly reject him when he's like this? When he's being outrageously cute.

At first it's a simple kiss but his tongue presses against my mouth and I let him in. Our tongues start dancing and move around each other fighting for dominance. I win, obviously.

"Hah! Ah! L-Levi! I-I'm gonna…!" He moans into my mouth.

And soon enough he comes on his stomach. I feel him tighten up around me and I cum soon after.

"Mhmm… Nhg!" I moan into his neck and release inside him.

I pull out and fall onto my back beside the brat.

Eren sleepily wraps an arm around me and just for a second I accept it... and then it hits me… He fucking kissed me. His filthy tongue was in my mouth! In my fucking mouth! Disobedient little shit!

"I don't want to fucking cuddle with you, brat!"

I sit up and push him off the bed. He yelps as his ass hits the cold floor. At this point he looks absolutely horrified by the suddenness.

"What's wrong?" He asks with a timid voice.

I immediately regret my actions but it's too late for me to calm down. I let my rage consume me.

"Get out!"

I'm fucking furious and want him to leave my apartment at once. What the hell does he think he's doing? I deliberately told him no kisses and no touching. Apparently, that asshole doesn't know who he's messing with. I'll make him pay for that!

His eyes widen and he looks as if ready to cry. At that moment, I could feel my heart drop into my stomach. Fuck! What the fuck am I doing. Of course I don't want him to leave.

Before I manage to stop him, he's on his feet.

He pulls his pants on and grabs his stuff then he runs out of the room leaving the door open behind him.

I exhale and fall back onto the bed.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask myself.

There's the sound of crying and footsteps before I hear the front door slam shut behind him.

* * *

 **I think I'll go hide somewhere.**

 **Next chapter: Sometime Tomorrow.** **I promise I'll make it up to you (or in this case Eren) soon enough!**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	9. The Brat

**Another update! ^_^  
Thanks for following and leaving reviews! It makes me super happy to know that you guys like the story.**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

What did I do wrong? Why did he tell me to get out? I'm so confused and an emotional mess. I can't comprehend what just happened.

My ass is very sore and I'm wobbling as I enter the elevator. I can barely stand on my feet. I'm so exhausted.

I press button leading to the lobby and collapse when the elevator doors close behind me. I just want to go home. This was all a big mistake that I just want to forget about as soon as possible.

I curl up into a ball and lean against the cold walls of the elevator. I've never felt so alone and abandoned before. Tears stain my cheeks. I sniff and hide my face in my hands.

What a night. It's the first time I've been drunk and I've also lost my virginity to a guy that can never love me back. My ass is hurting and I'm a sobbing catastrophe. No wonder he kicked me out.

 _Ding!_

At this point, I'm too tired to move and I simply watch as the elevator door closes and starts moving again.

 _Floor 30, 34, 35…. 47… 50…_ The elevator keeps going until it reaches floor number _70_.

Panic spreads in my body. I wrap my arms around my legs and hide my face in my jeans. Who's using the elevator at this hour?

There're only two other apartments besides Levi's so chances are that it's him. But why, what's he doing? Please don't let him see me like this. I'm a mess… not worthy of him.

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors open and I'm paralyzed by fear. I can make out the sound of a sigh but I'm too scared to look up and greet the person standing in front of me.

"Eren." He says in a soothing voice as he leans down to me.

I look up from behind my legs with teary eyes. Why? Why is he here? Didn't he want me to leave already? I don't understand.

Those mesmerizing grey eyes look me over as he cups my cheeks. There's something behind his cold and distant gaze something I can't pinpoint. It makes my heart flutter.

He sends me a reassuring smile as he pull me into a tight hug. Why is he acting like this all of a sudden. I was sure he hated me after what I did… What did I even do?

"Hold onto me." He whispers in my ear.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me up and carries me back into his apartment. I softly sniff and cry into the crook of his neck, soaking his shirt. He doesn't seem to care about that.

He carries me all the way into a bedroom, which by the looks of it, looks like the master bedroom.

Gently he puts me down on the bed and I dry my eyes with my sleeve. My head is pounding and everything is hurting. There's a slight sting in my heart.

Levi sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me. I lean on his chest as we fall back on our backs.

"Eren?" He says with a soft voice.

I'm too tired to respond so I only manage a nod.

"I'm sorry for treating you like that." He says.

I tilt my head slightly as I look up and catch his gaze on me.

"It's okay, Levi. I'm sorry that I upset you. That was never my intention… I-I don't know what made you so upset though."

He seems to process my reply. I can't help but admire him. The way he averts my eyes and looks consumed in thought makes him look a bit cute.

"Eren, was that your first time?" He turn his attention back to me and glares.

My cheeks turn red and I hide my flustered face in his white shirt (he must've dressed after I left.)

That seems to light a fire under him.

He pops up on his elbow and look down on me. His face is only a few inches from mine. Confusion is written across his face and is that… sorrow? Why is he sad? Did I upset him again?

"Eren… Why didn't you tell me?" He pouts a bit with an ice-cold gaze.

"I-I didn't want to scare you off… I guess, I really wanted to do it with you and I-I was afraid that you wouldn't do it if you knew." I say timidly and avert his eyes.

He looks surprised.

"So I was your first? Eren, you should've told me. I would've been more careful."

"I'm sorr..." A peck on the lips stops me from continuing.

Did he just kiss me? But wasn't it him that didn't want kisses in the first place.

"W-Why?" I manage to say.

"I'm making an exception." He shrugs and rolls his eyes.

A smile pulls at the corners of my lips. I feel special. Levi Ackerman made an exception for me? It makes me so happy. I chuckle lightly as he lies back down on his back and pulls me onto his chest.

"Don't overthink it, brat." He sighs. "And don't you dare droll on me."

He hums softly and gently strokes my back letting his hands run up and down in a caring way.

Sleep slowly starts to consume me while I listen to his heartbeat under my ear.

That seems to remind me of something… something… important…

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

I don't know what's going on with me or why I'm acting so unpredictably. When the brat left the apartment, something clicked in the back of my mind and I knew that the last thing I wanted was to let him go.

The hurt look on his face after I told him to leave made my heart stop. I feel like shit for hurting him like that even more because I was acting so carelessly when we had sex. God if I'd known he was a virgin I'd never have been so rough.

I wonder if I was his first kiss as well… The first one to strip him of his innocence. The thought of someone kissing him or even touching him makes my heart ache. I've never felt this way before. What is this feeling? Love? No fucking way, I just met the brat. But… I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel somewhat attached to the boy.

Ever since I laid my eyes on him at the concert, I've wanted to meet him and here he is sleeping in my grasp after having a rough round of hot sex.

When he wakes up I'll make it up to him. I'm not intending on letting him go anytime soon. I was lucky that he hadn't already left the hotel when I finally pulled myself together enough to chase after him.

Shit I really am an asshole. I treated him horribly. I can't even begin to explain just how bad I feel for him. Eren didn't do anything wrong, he simply acted on impulse. I've hurt him both mentally and physically.

I gently push Eren onto his side and wrap my arms around him.

Shit he's going to be so sore tomorrow. I can't even comprehend how much it must've hurt. His first time having sex and I took him raw, not even preparing him properly.

I kiss his shoulders and pull him close.

"Mhm.. L-Levi…" The brat mumbles.

Is he sleep talking? He's so adorably innocent… So pure and clean. Where's he been all my life?

I chuckle and kiss his neck.

One way or another, I'll make it up to him…

* * *

I wake up to find myself with Eren in my arms. There's barely any light in the room. I wonder what time it is?

My phone is in my pants' pocket and I haul it out to look at the time. _7:10 AM_. Oh well, it's too late to fall back asleep now. I sigh and put my phone on the nightstand.

Gently I let go of Eren and sit up, careful not to wake him up.

He moves slightly at the lack of contact as I get out of bed. I stretch my back and make my way out of the room. At the doorway, I stop and turn my head back to look at the brat. I admire him. Even though I treated him like shit, he still ended up in MY bed. In my bedroom nonetheless. Not in one of the guest bedrooms, but in here… where he belongs…

I leave the bedroom and head towards the kitchen. Eren probably wants something to eat when he wakes up. As I'm about to enter the kitchen I notice a little device on the floor. Is that his phone?

I pick up what supposedly is Eren's cellphone. The screen is brightly lit by a ton of messages. Most of them are _just_ missed calls probably from his friends. The most recent was just 2 minutes ago. I wonder if I should call them to let them know that he's alright. Without giving it much thought, I slide right on his phone to unlock it, but it goes straight to his wallpaper. That shitty brat doesn't even have a lock on his phone.

I snicker. Well that makes it easier for me to give him my phone number then. I'm about to call my phone but I remember that it's in my bedroom right next to Eren, and I don't want to risk waking him up. Instead, I send a quick message.

Immediately after I've sent the message the screen goes black for a second but lights up shortly after as there's an incoming call. I slide right and answer the call.

"Yes?"

The line is silent for a moment.

"Who is this?" A timid voice asks.

Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself.

"Levi speaking… Are you one of Eren's friends from yesterday?"

Yet again the other person is silent.

"Wait.. Levi as in Levi Ackerman? And yes I'm Eren's best friend, Armin."

"Yes who else would it be?" I retort.

"Uhm… can I maybe talk to Eren?" Armin says timidly.

"No. He's asleep right now but you can when he wakes up."

"What? Is he at your place? Is he okay? I was worried sick since I haven't heard from him… Oh lord Mikasa is going to kill me when she finds out..."

"Who's Mikasa?" I ask.

"Eren's sister… Anyways please let him know that I called. I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Sure! I'll tell him."

"Oh and by the way if he's having any troubles breathing or cold sweating, you need to bring him to the hospital immediately, okay?"

Wait, what? Why would he be have to go to the hospital just because of breathing difficulties?

"Alright." I answer after having been silent for a few seconds.

He hangs up.

Armin's words seems to have paralyzed me. I furrow my brows. Why would the brat need to go to the hospital? Is he not well?

I'll have to ask him about it when he wakes up but for now I need to focus on making him some breakfast.

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

When I wake up I find myself in an unfamiliar room with a ache pounding in my head.

I roll onto my back and glare at the ceiling. Where am I?

The memories from last night start coming back to me. I had sex with Levi. My eyes widen. I'm in Levi's bed!

My lips part and I smile widely. Apparently dreams do come true.

I sit up but an excessive pain runs through my spine and I twitch. Fuck it hurts! I've never felt such an abnormal pain before.

Slowly I place my feet on the ground and push myself onto my feet. Good! At least I can stand.

I start 'walking' towards the bedroom door. Wasn't it open last night when I fell asleep? And where's Levi?

A little part of me is hurt that he wasn't there when I woke up. Waking up next to him is definitely something I want to cross off my bucket list. That and go on a date with him. I know that'll never happen in a million years. He said it himself yesterday… or something in that direction… I think… Most of last night is a blur. Armin, Jean and I went to the concert. Jean and I had a little too much to drink… It hit me... Shit I have to call them and let them know that I'm okay. Armin must be scared to death at this point. I would be too if my friend with a dysfunctional heart was intoxicated and suddenly disappeared… That brings me to another question, where the hell is my monitor? I need to find it.

I sling to the wall as I open the door and make my way to the living room. Shit, shit, shit this is bad. I remember taking it off… in the bathroom… What if Levi finds it? I don't want him to find out.

"Oi brat, you're up?"

As soon as I enter the living room I notice the tray with food on the coffee table by the couch. Levi motioning for me to come sit down.

I let go of the wall and slowly wobble to the couch. He looks at me with a worried expression as I sit down.

"Does it hurt?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah." I nod.

Levi sighs and lets his arm rest to the cushions behind me.

"I thought you might be hungry... so I made you something to eat."

On the tray there're miniature pancakes, blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, a few slices of banana and a glass of juice. It looks yummy. Levi must be one hell of a cook by the looks of it. I dig in using the knife and fork, which were neatly placed above the pancakes.

Levi stares slightly as I eat. I don't know why but he seems different. After what happened last night he's acting more caring. Beside that there's something about him, which wasn't there yesterday. It's his expression. He looks at me as if I'm something precious. The way his cold gaze looks me over makes me shiver.

"Eren, I found something in the guest bathroom... I think belongs to you." He gets up and is headed towards the kitchen.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Please don't let it be what I think it is. I feel like dying. If Levi found out... I'm screwed. What if he thinks I'm just a broken toy that needs to be thrown out. I wouldn't blame him if that's how he feels. Besides I did upset him yesterday... Maybe this was a bad idea... I know I shouldn't expect anything more. It was simply a one night stand nothing more.

Levi disappears into the kitchen and comes back out with _my monitor._

He makes his way back to the couch and puts it down on the coffee table right in front of me. I'm out of luck. He found it.

"Eren? What is the device for?" He furrows his brows and sits back down next to me. A little closer than before. What's he doing? I'm receiving mixed signals. It's too much! What do I say? How do I explain this to him?!

"Uhm.. i-it's nothing important, just something." I quickly grab the monitor and it next to me. On the side where Levi won't be able to look at it too much.

Levi's eyebrow arches and he opens his mouth to say something but I take a pancake into my mouth making it almost impossible for me to answer. He simply closes his mouth and sighs.

He glares at me as I keep stuffing my face in order to avoid the subject. Maybe he'll drop it.

"When you're done eating, I'll give you a ride home." He frowns slightly and looks away.

* * *

 **Sorry but next chapter won't be up until Sunday.**


	10. Home

**Thank you everyone for reading and being so supportive. It means a lot.  
** **Here's another chapter for you guys! ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

My mind is wandering as I drive Eren home.

This morning while I was busy cleaning up after the mess we made yesterday. I found something interesting or rather worrisome. Some kind of electrical device. I know I own no such thing so I knew it had to be Eren's. I've never seen anything like that before but that's not what makes me worried. Eren's face lit up as soon as I showed him the device. He looked somewhat terrified but why? What's even worse is that he avoided the subject. What's he hiding?

Ever since yesterday I can't stop thinking about him. Every time I look into those ocean pools in his eyes I feel my heart skip a beat. Why am I feeling this way? Is it because I hurt him? Because I was his first? Truth be told I'm flattered that the brat let me do it with him. I've never been with a virgin before maybe that's the reason I'm treading lightly around him… because I don't want to see that hurt look on his face ever again.

It's not like the brat is important to me. We met, fucked and that's it. End of story… For some reason that doesn't feel right. I want to know more about him other than how to hit his prostate correctly. I want to know Eren as a person. What does he like? What doesn't he like? Does he have any hobbies? What's his family like? Simple things. I'm also very curious to know what the device is for and why he doesn't want to talk about it. It doesn't make sense to me.

I turn down on Eren's street. _845 Maria street_.

Apparently Eren lives in a suburban area of the city. Close enough to the centrum for one to walk but also far enough for it to be somewhat peaceful and quiet. Not when you live above the everlasting noise of the roaring city like I do.

Since Eren woke up he's been very quiet and he looks so tired and pale. Well at least he isn't cold sweating or having troubles breathing, right?

From the corners of my eyes I look at the brat.

No it doesn't seem like he's sweating or anything. What's that about anyways? Why would Armin tell me to bring Eren to the hospital? Something's clearly not right. Eren doesn't seem like he wants to talk about it… Maybe I should ask Hanji about this. She has a lot of knowledge medicine wise so maybe she has an idea of what this is about. Otherwise I'm sure she'll find out one way or another.

His eyes seem a bit red and heavy and his skin looks paler than yesterday. It's probably because he had a little too much to drink last night.

I pull in to the side right in front of Eren's house.

It's a two story white house with a few steps leading to the front door. The lawn is neatly trimmed and there're a few flowers scattered around. All in all, it's a simple family home but compared to so many other homes this one seems a bit more welcoming.

The brat turns to look at me for the first time during the entire drive.

"Thanks for… driving me home." His green orbs look to me with a slight spark.

I send him a reassuring smile and before I even realize it, I press my lips against his in a sweet short kiss. Eren seems taken aback by my sudden action. What am I doing? I quickly withdraw myself.

"Uhm… Bye.. L-Levi." His cheeks are tinted crimson as he opens the car door and gets out.

I press the button on my left that rolls down the window on my right.

"Eren?"

The brat turns around and looks at me. His facial expression is adorable as fuck. Crimson cheeks, pink lips and those beautiful turquoise eyes. I didn't notice his exact eye color before but now when the sun is shining, I can easily make out the color.

"Y-Yeah?" He says.

"What are you doing on Monday?"

"Uhm…" He pats the back of his skull. "I have classes until two…"

"What college are you in?" I ask

"College Sina."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at two then." I smirk.

"W-Wait what?" His eyes widen at my statement.

"Unless you don't want me to of course. We could go get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Good I'll see you on Monday then, Eren."

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

My ass is still hurting as I make my way inside.

I still can't believe what happened yesterday. Levi and I had sex! I had sex with Levi Ackerman! I can't even start to describe how happy I am and what's even better is that Levi invited me out on Monday… Or did he? Is it a date? He just said we could go get coffee. That's gotta count as a date, right?

The house is seemingly quiet and I wonder if anyone's home at all.

As soon as the door closes behind me and I've taken my shoes off Armin is storming towards me. He wraps his arms around me and jumps into my arms. Shit! I forgot to text him! Fuck! Is he pissed at me? I left them at the club without even telling them where I went or who I was with. Wait… is he laughing?

"Eren! I was so worried!" He giggles, probably because he's relieved to see me.

From around the corner that leads to the kitchen my mom appears.

"Oh honey! Glad to have you home." She chuckles.

"Why are you both laughing?" I gently push Armin off me.

"Eren. You disappeared in the middle of the night with Levi Ackerman. A celebrity. I've been calling your phone nonstop ever since 4 am and guess who eventually picked it up, Levi did." He grins.

My face turns a lovely pink shade.

"So tell us. What exactly happened after you left. Did you and Levi.."

"Shut up!" I cut Armin off.

They both burst into a hysterical laughter.

"Eren. It's okay. I hope you two had a lovely time together... Whatever you were doing." My mom snickers. "Anyways..." She closes enough distance between me and her to grab my ear. "Next time don't run off with a stranger without at least notifying me." I yield in pain as she pulls at my ear.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" I pout as she releases me.

Armin is trying to contain himself from bursting into tears.

"Hey where's Mikasa?" I ask wondering why she wasn't here to help my mom torment me, which she normally is.

"She had to go to work." Armin shrugs.

"Oh okay."

We make our way into the dining room and sit down. I had to cling on to some of our furniture in order to walk properly. I really don't want my mom, Armin or anyone else for that matter to ask anymore questions.

"Hey Eren?" Armin says with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"What?"

"How was it?" He snickers. "I can see you're lacking skills in the art of walking." Armin bites his lips and holds back his laughter.

I would be lying if I said I didn't light up as a Christmas tree at that comment. Damn… why is he always so perceptive?

It's gotten late and I'm currently sitting in my room with my phone scrolling through the feed on _Twitter_. The heart monitor is back where it belongs… sticking to my chest in an irritating way that makes me want to tear it off again. It's itchy.

When Mikasa got home Armin immediately jumped her and told her about my _little adventure_ last night. She was not happy to hear about that. Unlike my mom and Armin, Mikasa was furious and scolded me for drinking alcohol. I haven't told my mom and neither has Armin, but something tells me that she already knows. Why she hasn't grounded me yet, I don't know. My dad won't be home until tomorrow, luckily. I'd rather not tell him that I broke my promise about drinking more than I should. He's gonna be so disappointed in me.

Anyways I forgot all about my appointment at the hospital when Levi had asked me out. Yes, my classes end at two but I have to go to the hospital afterwards. Maybe I can reschedule and go in the morning instead off. That way I won't have to cancel my plans with Levi.

 _Ding!_

Speaking of the devil. Apparently I have Levi's phone number? When did that happen? I don't remember getting his number. Not that I'm complaining…

 _(11:31 AM) Levi:_ Oi brat!

 _(11:32 AM)_ _Eren:_ Hey! Im not a brat! :(

 _(11:34_ _AM)_ _Levi:_ Whatever, brat. I just wanted to confirm our plans for Monday afternoon. I pick you up at two at Sina College and then we go get coffee, is that understood.

 _(11:34 AM)_ _Eren:_ Are you telling me or asking me? ;)

 _(11:35 AM)_ _Levi:_ I'm telling you and stop sending those creepy-ass emojis.

 _(11:36 AM)_ _Eren:_ Sure it's fine and sue me. :D

 _(11:38 AM)_ _Levi:_ Cheeky brat. I'll see you on Monday then.

 _(11:38 AM)_ _Eren:_ K.

I lie down on my back and put my phone on my nightstand.

 _Ding!_

It didn't even take five seconds for a new message to arrive.

I grab my phone and read the message.

 _(11:42 AM)_ _Levi:_ Don't you "K" me at least have enough respect to type out "Okay", "Fine" or whatever is a word and not just a simple letter. Anyways get some sleep brat, you need it. See you on Monday.

My lips pull apart in a big fat shit eating grin. Who knew Levi was that easy to provoke.

 _(11:44 AM)_ _Eren:_ Goodnight Levi.

Again I put my phone on the nightstand but this time I put it on mute. Levi's right. I do need some sleep. Hell I'm exhausted. Good thing it's Sunday tomorrow. I get to sleep in and not worry about anything else than my homework.

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

I sigh.

How can this be happening? Why can't I just stop thinking about the brat for a goddamn moment. It's impossible. No matter what I do he's always there in the back of my mind... that and an unnerving feeling about that device Eren so desperately didn't want to talk about.

After I had dropped Eren off. I immediately called Hanji and told her about the electrical device. She didn't know exactly what kind of device it was but she could confirm my suspicions that it had to do with something medical.

Hanji's husband, Moblit, helped us narrow it down, since he's a doctor and surgeon at the hospital. I figured she'd ask him, since he has more knowledge about it than either of us. He could tell us that it's used for monitoring a person's heart rate. Why does Eren have a device of that kind? It's probably nothing serious… I hope not. What if Eren's got some sort of heart problem? No… I'm sure it's nothing like that… right?

* * *

 **I'll upload next chapter on Tuesday.**

 **If you got any wishes for future chapters leave me a review and I'll take it into consideration.  
Anyways, have a nice day everyone!**


	11. The Unexpected

**I just couldn't wait posting the new chapter... so here it is.**

 **Thanks to everyone for following and reviewing the story so far! I'd like to thank Tay for pointing out my slip up in previous chapter. The date is supposed to be on Monday instead of Tuesday. Sorry about that, I've corrected my mistake. Must've been a bit tired when I was reading for errors. ^^**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

I got my appointment rescheduled. Instead of going after school I got an appointment in the morning. Perfect! That way I won't have to push the date with Levi. I'd really hate to do that. I still feel star struck. Why can't the realization sink in already? Levi invited me out for coffee. I figure everyone would be head over heels if they were invited out by a celebrity and by the vocalist of 'No Name' nonetheless.

I was sure he just wanted to get rid of me as soon as I left his apartment. Well… he didn't really show any signs that could indicate otherwise. Why did he change his mind then? Is he just interested in having sex with me? Is that what this is all about? He just wants to drink coffee and then head back to his apartment for another round? I don't know if I can do that. Not after last time. That shit really hurt. And not just a little… It hurt a lot. My ass is still somewhat sore today. Thank god I get to sit and wait for the test results. I'd rather not stand up right now.

Mikasa promised me that she'd give me a ride to the hospital to get the recordings form the monitor looked at. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to stay because her classes start early today. So that just leaves me alone in one of the patient rooms. Unlike the other hospital departments, the cardiac department is pretty big and there's always an available room for emergencies. Obviously, that's necessary. Imagine if someone came in and needed an emergency heart transplant. As a matter of fact, that could just as well be my case someday.

Right now my heart is 'well' and beating in my chest, but it won't continue to do that. At some point my heart won't be able to pump sufficient amounts of blood through my body and I'll either end up in coma the rest of my life or I'll simply die of a heart attack. It scares me to death (not joking). When I was born there were no signs of any heart problems. It wasn't until I got older that the problems started to surface. I remember having a heart attack when I was younger and I was immediately rushed to the hospital. After I woke up my parents had been told that I have a congestive heart failure. Most people die within a year while others get to live a few years at tops. I'm still alive... for now. After that heart attack I was signed up for a heart transplant. Of course it's almost impossible to get a heart transplant. Besides the enormous expenses for the surgery and such there's barely any donations which makes it seem like a hopeless attempt to stay alive. And yes, I don't want to die. I'm scared to death by the thought of it but I have to stay strong for my family. If they see me break they will as well. I won't allow it.

The door to the room swings open and a man in a long white doctor's coat. It's my doctor, Dr. Berner. He's been my doctor for as long as I can remember so I call him Moblit, his first name. Moblit and my dad work closely together and even though he's got patient confidentiality, I'm sure Moblit lets a few comments slip about my condition to my dad. I don't really mind. It saves me the trouble of having to use the same complicated medical phrases and words when describing the situation to my dad.

"Good morning, Eren. How are you feeling today?" He says with a coy smile.

"I'm fine. Pretty good if I must say." I say cheerfully.

"That's good."

"So what did the recording and tests show?" I ask.

The nurse was in here previously to collect the monitor and take a few blood samples. That way Moblit won't have to waste time doing that. Instead he takes a seat next to me on the hospital bed. Ready to spill the either good or bad news. Hopefully they're good.

"Well Eren. It's not good. Frankly it's worse than I expected." He says with a worried facial expression as he looks me over.

My stomach is full of knots and holes. I'm about to burst from nervousness. Shit what does he mean by that. I feel fine. Besides a slight dizziness I'm absolutely fine. Nothing's wrong with me!

"The tests showed that your blood flow is very low and that you have a dangerously high blood pressure… I'm sorry, Eren... but we'll have to keep you here for the night to observe you."

I feel my stomach tighten up and drop. I'm about ready to cry. How can it be that bad? Is it because I had a little too much to drink this weekend? Why can't I just be like every other normal teenager my age without stupid restrictions. Every time I take one step ahead I always end up taking two steps back. I'm tired of this crap.

"I'll tell your dad to come check up on you in a bit."

I hadn't even noticed that Moblit had gotten up and left until I look up and see the completely empty white room surrounding me. I feel alone. Now I just have to cancel my plans with Levi. Will he be mad at me for cancelling? If he's just in it for the sex, then I'm sure he won't care. I'll just cancel. He doesn't need an explanation, right?

 _(8:26 AM) Eren:_ Sorry but I can't today.

I put my phone on the bed and get up to put on the hospital pajamas that're neatly folded on the table across the hospital bed. Since I'm going to stay here, I might as well get comfortable.

In swift movements I pulls of my shirt and pants and put on the white pajama's shirt and sky blue matching pants then I go back to the bed and lie down. Besides I'm still a bit tired. I should probably rest then.

A yawn pulls on my lips and I close my eyes.

* * *

When I wake up it's dark outside. I must've been sleeping throughout the day. There's a few cords attached to a rubber-like plate that's stuck to my chest. They must've hooked me up while I slept.

There's a note stuck to the headboard of the hospital bed. I take it and read what it says:

" _Eren, I let Mikasa, Armin and Carla know that you'll be staying the night. Carla brought you some snacks. They're in the blue bag on the floor. Moblit informed me about the tests. I'll come back sometime later to check on you. -Dad"_

I'm still amazed by how tiny my dad's writing is. How's he able to write that much on a sticky note? Anyways my attention is caught by the vibration of my phone. Where is it? It's somewhere on the bed.

After fumbling with the sheets and blanket I find my phone. It's brightly lit by a message from Levi. With a quick slide to the side I unlock my phone and open up the messages app.

 _(9:01 AM) Levi:_ What're you saying?

 _(9:38 AM) Levi:_ Oi brat, answer me.

 _(11:22 AM) Levi:_ Are you awake?

 _(1:30 PM) Levi:_ Stop ignoring me, brat!

 _(2:10 PM) Levi:_ I guess this is it then. Don't bother replying.

 _(4:59 PM) Levi:_ Eren?

Shit I hadn't even noticed how late it is. I've been sleeping since about 8:30 until now… I've been sleeping for almost 8½ hours and I'm still feeling exhausted. I probably should text Levi to let him know that I wasn't intentionally ignoring him. Hopefully he won't be mad at me… Why did he message me that many times? Was he worried? No that can't be it. No way. Why would he be worried about me? Besides I did text him to let him know that I had to cancel.

 _(5:02 PM) Eren:_ Sorry. I fell asleep.

My finger lingers at the send button. Maybe I shouldn't tell him that I slept. It seems weird that I haven't been able to respond since this morning. And the fact, that I slept for so many hours is a bit odd. I delete the message and type out a new one.

 _(5:03 PM) Eren:_ Sorry! I was so busy with homework that I forgot to respond.

That seems more appropriate… I guess. Nothing to cause suspicion, right? And it would make sense considering that I'm a college student. I'm sure he'll understand.

I press send as I stretch my back then I lean down and pick up the blue bag next to the bed. My arms are just long enough for me to reach the straps and pull it up from the floor. Well... At least I've got that going for me. I unzip the bag and look inside.

My mom sure knows how to treat me like a prince. She's gotten some of my favorite snacks: A small bag of Lay's chips or air chips as Armin calls them, because most of the bag is full of air. Anyways, I still like them. Besides the chips there're a chocolate and protein bar, a bottle of water and a can of soda.

Right now I have absolutely no appetite so I'll save the snacks for later, when I'm hungrier. I drop the bag back onto the floor and lean back in the hospital bed.

My eyes slowly shut close and I can barely make out the vibration of my phone. I'm too tired and let sleep overwhelm me.

* * *

There's a tap on my shoulder and I have to force my eyes somewhat open. I'm just so tired. Just let me sleep already. I look up and notice my dad sitting on the bed. He's still wearing his work attire. He probably just dropped by to see how I'm doing.

"Eren?" he says.

"Mhm?" I nod.

"How are you feeling?" He places a hand on my forehead. "You're a little warm nothing alarming, but you should drink something." There's the sound of a click and he hands me the bottle of water from the bag.

With my dad's help I sit up and he offers me the bottle. I gladly take it. My throat is dry. This isn't anything unusual for someone in my position. I've often woken up with either a head ache or low fatigue sometimes even both, which is appears to be the case this time.

I gulp some of the water down and hand my dad the bottle before lying back down. I'm a little more awake now.

It's completely dark outside and the room is only lit by a small lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. I wonder what time it is. My dad takes off his round glasses and rubs his eyes. He must be tired as well.

"I better get back to work now." He gets up and puts his glasses back on. "If you need anything even if it's just someone to talk to. Don't hesitate to call me. If I don't pick up just send me a text. I promise to keep my phone on me at all time. Okay?"

"Yes dad." I yawn.

He smiles softy then leaves the room.

It was nice to have someone here with me. I hate being alone in this place. It's too quiet. This is my life though and I'm used to it. Whenever I go to the hospital I'll go alone. On rare occasions either Mikasa or my mom would go with me. When I'm admitted to stay for an extended period of time they'll usually come and keep me company for a little while, otherwise my dad would come and check up on me a few times. As long as it's nothing too serious they'll keep the visits at a minimum. When I was younger someone would always keep me company and I'd be under observation 24/7. That's no longer the case. Now I'm left to keep myself entertained.

I reach for my phone and look at the clock. 2:03 AM. I'm definitely staying home tomorrow.

Normally I wouldn't mind going to school after having stayed at the hospital for an overnight observation but I just don't really feel like it right now. My teachers are aware of my condition. They don't have any problems with me cutting classes once in a while. Definitely not if they know that I'd been in the hospital all night. Like seriously who'd show up at school after having spent most of the previous day in a hospital bed?

The message tab is blinking and I press it.

Two messages from Mikasa, one from Armin, one from Horseface (or Jean) and what? Five from Levi? What the hell? I press Levi's name and read his messages.

 _(5:08 PM) Levi:_ Finally, do you have any idea for how long I've been expecting to hear from you, shitty brat?

 _(5:32 PM) Levi:_ Back to ignoring me?

 _(7:18 PM) Levi:_ Cut that shit out and tell me what the fuck is going on?

 _(10:11 PM) Levi:_ This is seriously starting to piss me off. Unless you want something important, don't text me.

 _(10:20 PM) Levi:_ Good fucking night!

Why is Levi so obsessed with texting me? This is nothing I would've expected of him. He's a celebrity for Christ's sake. Why would he waste his time texting me? Isn't he busy? I really don't hope I messed this up. He probably won't bother giving me a second chance. It might be too late to text him, right? I might as well _give it a try. If he doesn't respond he's probably sleeping and might answer me sometime tomorrow._

 _(2:10 AM) Eren:_ Sorry I fell asleep on you like that! So sorry, Levi! :(

I sigh and continue to look at the screen hoping to receive a message. Anything. I'm about to put my phone away when he replies.

 _(2:12 AM) Levi:_ And you decided it was a good idea to message me at this hour because? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?

 _(2:12 AM) Eren:_ Yeah, I'm sorry about that too.

 _(2:13 AM) Levi:_ You didn't answer my question, brat. And stop apologizing.

 _(2:13 AM) Eren:_ I wanted to make sure you knew that I wasn't ignoring you. And yes I'm supposed to be asleep, but I'm a naughty brat. xD

I can't help but snicker as I send the message.

 _(2:15 AM) Levi:_ Oi! Go to bed already! We can talk tomorrow.

 _(2:15 AM) Eren:_ Make me. ;)

 _(2:16 AM) Levi:_ Cheeky brat! I'll spank the living shit out of you.

For some odd reason I get a bit turned on by that reply. I bite my lip. Now is probably not the best time to get a boner. I'd rather not have to deal with it while I'm in the hospital.

 _(2:16 AM) Eren:_ Okay, fine I'm going to bed. Goodnight! ^^

 _(2:17 AM) Levi:_ Goodnight, Eren. Sleep well. :-)

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

I'd be lying if I said Eren's messages didn't turn me on. That brat has me wrapped around his fingers and I've only known him for about four days or so. This is going way too fast. If I want to improve my relationship with Eren I need to take it slow. I don't want to scare him off by going too fast and being too forward with him. Of course I can't deny the fact that I was pissed off by his On-N-Off responding today and that he wasn't able to meet up with me or whatever his reason was.

Obviously, I want to give it another shot. I want to meet with Eren, when there's absolutely no alcohol involved. If he doesn't want to then fine. A part of me wonders if that's the real reason as to why he wasn't responding to any of my messages. Yet again, why would he even bother responding at all if he doesn't want to see me again? It doesn't make sense to me.

He might be telling the truth. I can't do anything else but believe him. I don't have a reason not to.

I get up from the couch and go to the window.

The only light source in my living room is the reflection of the warm streetlights that barely reach my apartment.

I open up the glass door that leads to the balcony and step outside for a breather.

It's so quiet in the night. The only sounds I'm able to hear are the sirens from police cars or ambulances far away. That and the sound of the cold April wind breezing through my apartment. In a few weeks it won't be as cold anymore. Not that I mind the cold. It makes me feel more alive than when the hot summer approaches and makes it almost unbearable to stay outside for long during the day. Summer evenings are the best though. It reminds me of the time by my mother's lake house. God I miss that place.

I pull out a cigarette and a zippo lighter from the back pocket of my jeans. I pop the cigarette into my mouth and flick on the lighter. Carefully I bring the lighter to the cigarette and drag. As the cigarette starts glowing I use my thumb to knock the lit down on the lighter extinguishing the flame.

If my mother could see me now she'd scold me for smoking. It's very bad for my health, I get it. I'm not addicted but every now and then I have the urge to take a smoke. It's been two weeks since last time, so I figured it'd be alright. As long as I keep it at a minimum.

I finish my smoke and head back inside remembering to close the door behind me. I open up Spotify on my phone and look through my playlist for something to kill the silence. When I come across one a song by one of my favorite bands, I press it. And no it's not my own band. One thing is to perform our songs another is to listen to the songs ourselves. It's just not the same.

The music starts to play throughout the room from a few speakers located next to the television.

" _The heart is a bloom_

 _Shoots up through the stony ground_

 _There's no room_

 _No space to rent in this town"_

I fall lay back down on the couch and grab the glass of wine I had placed on the coffee table. I stir the red substance around in the glass before taking a sip. Erwin was so kind to give the band a gift for our last performance. A bottle of _Brunello di Montalcino_ for each and every one of us. It's not much just a little something. I feel like a little kid getting a cookie for getting good grades besides the fact that I'm not a little kid and I'm not that excited about it either.

" _You're out of luck_

 _And the reason that you had to care_

 _The traffic is stuck_

 _And you're not moving anywhere"_

I lean my head back and take another mouthful of the wine. It's not that bad after all. Maybe I'm just judging the book by its cover like so many other people in this world.

" _You thought you'd found a friend_

 _To take you out of this place_

 _Someone you could lend a hand_

 _In return for grace"_

I put the wineglass back on the table and turn off the music. I'm about to put my phone down as I receive a call from Hanji. Why's she up this early? I won't even question it. It's Hanji for fuck's sake. She could be experimenting with who the fuck knows what at this hour.

"Yes?" I sigh into the phone.

"Leeeevi! Okay listen, I talked to Moblit about the device, right? He said it was a funny coincidence that you mentioned it. He just had a patient today who came in with the same kind of device as you described."

"Wait what are you serious? Who was it?" I sit up and glare daggers at the floor.

"He's not allowed to say. You know Patient confidentiality's a bitch. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Do I need a reason?" I growl.

"Ooooh! Is it that cutie from the party? I'm right aren't I? What's his name?!" She asks with her annoying high pitched voice.

"Shut up!"

"It is! OMG Levi, I want to meet him!"

I scoff and hang up on her. No way I'm letting her meet Eren anytime soon.

Anyways, what're the chances that Moblit's patient is Eren? Well I guess it would be possible if Eren was admitted to the cardiac department at the hospital.

My train of thoughts is interrupted by my phone going off again. That woman just knows how to piss me off.

"What?" I hiss.

"It's him! It's Eren! I finally managed to get Moblit to talk! You can talk me later." She almost screams into the phone.

"Wait what? How?"

"Do you really wanna know?" She giggles.

This is one of the reasons I'm grateful for her friendship. No matter what she goes that extra mile to help her friends out. I'm not even surprised that she got Moblit to talk. He's a softie and she's scary when she wants to be.

"Preferably not. Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said that Eren is staying the night at the hospital. He wouldn't say why though. Just something about bad test results but nothing specific. That and Eren's been sleeping all day apparently."

That would explain why Eren didn't reply to any of my messages. Is he hooked up to any forms of medications? Ugh. Just the thought of the brat lying in a hospital bed makes me sick to my stomach. He shouldn't be there in the first place. Why's he even in the hospital?

"Hellooo? Earth to Levi!"

"What?"

"You disappeared for a few seconds there. I was afraid it was the connection. Anyways I'm gonna go now, Moblit needs my help in the kitchen." She giggles and hangs up.

So Eren's in the hospital? What's going on with him?

As much as I want to go pay him a visit, I can't. First of all it's night and only family members are allowed to be there at this hour. Second; Eren didn't want to know about the electrical device so I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want me to come visit him either. Besides, that'll make it somewhat obvious that someone told me about his situation and the only person that could be is Moblit. Damn it.

* * *

 **It might be a little while before next chapter is up (Probably Wednesday.)**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if you've got any questions.**


	12. The Date

**I promised you a chapter today and I shall deliver. Here you go!**

 **Thanks for the follwing! I love reading your messages and reviews! I couldn't ask for better support! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

It's Tuesday morning and I currently waiting for the doctor to come back and give me permission to go home.

I sit on the bed with my leg crossed while pulling at the little white medical bracelet around my wrist. It's been a long night. I woke up every other hour so I not as well-rested as I should be. My back is hurting slightly from sleeping in the hard uncomfortable hospital bed. I can't wait to go home. I might just lie on the couch and watch movies all day. Yeah that sounds like a great idea.

The door opens up and my dad steps into the room.

"Ready to go home?" He says with a sigh.

He's been working all night so that he could come and check on me as often as he'd like. That and he didn't want me to be all alone. It works fine that way. When he's off his shift, he and I can head home together. I like the sound of that. It's been a while since the two of us have spent some time together.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." I nod

"Good, grab your stuff then let's go." He smiles and holds the door for me as I take my belongings and leave through the door.

* * *

It's cloudy and raining as we drive home. There's the sounder of thunder but no visible lightning. To be honest I'm a bit scared of thunderstorms. Especially when it's dark and I'm home alone. But right now it's early in the morning and I'm with my dad so I'm not that worried about it.

My dad pulls into our driveway.

"Ready to run?" He chuckles and grabs the door handle.

I smile widely and nod.

"Okay… 1… 2… 3… Go!" He swings the door open and lunge up the stairs to the front door. I follow right behind him. With a quick turn of his keys the door opens up and we quickly get inside.

Inside it's unusually quiet. Mikasa and Armin are at school and my mom is nowhere to be seen. Maybe she went grocery shopping? She normally goes grocery shopping three times a week so that's probably what she's doing.

I drop my bag next to the staircase and take my shoes off while holding onto the shoe rack next to the door then I make my way to the couch and sit down.

My hand reaches for the remote and I turn on the television. With a push on a button I open up Netflix and go to the thriller section on a hunt for a movie to watch. I'm a huge movie watcher so there's a small selection of what I still haven't seen. My eyes skim the screen for an interesting movie. In the upper right corner under the subgenre _Physiological Thrillers_ I pick _The Shining_. Armin has told me about that one. Apparently it's one of his favorite 'scary movies'. It doesn't look scary and it's a bit old for my taste. Besides I know Armin's a sissy when it comes to movies. Anyways I start the movie and put the remote on the table.

Soon enough my dad joins in. He puts a bowl of popcorn on the table and hands me a cup of hot chocolate then he sits down on the other end of the couch. With a swift motion he pulls out the hairband that holds his hair in a tight ponytail letting his brown locks loose. My dad has really long hair and when he's at work he always ties his hair up so it doesn't get in the way, understandably. I would too if my hair was as long as his. Armin should probably do the same. I still can't believe he hasn't cut his hair already. It's way too long but it suits him.

I take a handful of popcorn and shoves them into my mouth. My appetite is slowly returning. I hadn't even eaten any of the snacks my mom had brought me. Well I can always eat them later. I take a sip of the hot chocolate and it feels like my taste buds are exploding. My dad's hot chocolate is the best. He knows exactly how I like it. Unlike everyone else in our family I prefer hot chocolate with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. It makes the creamy drink even creamier and delicious.

We're interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Not mine. It's probably my dad's colleague calling to talk about a patient or something like that.

My dad yanks his phone from his pocket and looks at the caller id.

"Sorry I have to take this. I'll be back in a bit." He says as he gets up and disappears into his office behind the couch.

I sigh and take out my phone as well.

There's been no new messages from Levi since last night. The only one who's messaged me is Mikasa. She wanted to know if I was going to Jean's birthday today. Yeah it's the Horse's birthday. It might be fun but then again I just got out from the hospital. There's probably going to be alcohol involved. Yet another reason to why it's not a good idea for me to attend.

 _(8:40 AM) Eren:_ No I'm not going. It's probably best if I stay at home tonight.

With a soft tap on the screen, I send the message. Mikasa will understand and so will most of our friends. Jean will probably taunt me for not coming, but that's his problem. Not mine.

I hadn't noticed until now, but I have an inner turmoil at the moment. I simply can't relax. It's like my entire body is locked up when it so desperately wants to move around. I guess most people experience it once in a while. Mikasa told me that she often feels like that if she's been drinking too much coffee. Well I hadn't had any coffee… maybe it's because I haven't really slept that well. I would take a nap but I don't really feel tired. It's like I have this urge to do something but everything just seems so boring like as if nothing will satisfy me. It'll go over eventually. I just need to give it some time.

 _Ding!_

My phone vibrates as I receive a text. It's probably Mikasa texting me back. She probably wants to know if I'm sure about staying home or if she should stay home with me and keep me company. That's definitely something she would do.

I unlock my phone and look at the message, which is from Levi apparently.

 _(8:51 AM) Levi:_ Morning, brat. Are you awake?

My face feels slightly heated. A good morning text from Levi. The realization that I've met or rather have slept with Levi is starting to sink in. I still have no idea what I'm doing or why he insists on staying in contact with me. To be honest I wasn't really sure why he texted me in the first place. Was it to make sure I was okay? Or does he really want to improve our 'friendship' or whatever you could call it. I barely know him and he barely knows me.

 _(8:52 AM) Eren:_ Yea, I'm wide awake. :]

 _(8:53 AM) Levi:_ Perfect! I have an interview at 6:30 PM. Do you want to meet up afterwards? We could go out for dinner? If you want to of course. No pressure.

I'm grinning my ass off. Is he giving me a second chance? Even after I messed up yesterday? I know I told Mikasa that I'd stay home tonight, but hello! This is Levi Ackerman we're talking about. The most perfect man on earth according to me.

 _(8:55 AM) Eren:_ Sure, I'd love to. When and where? :3

 _(8:55 AM) Levi:_ I'll pick you up at 7:20. Wear something nice. ;-)

Did he just? Wait! Aww this is the second time he uses an emoji! I can't believe it! He's giving me a second chance! I'm going out with Levi Ackerman! What?! Okay I thought the realization was sinking in, but I guess I was wrong. I wasn't prepared for this.

 _(8:56 AM) Eren:_ See you then! Good luck with your interview! ^^

 _(8:57 AM) Levi:_ Thanks, brat.

I put my mug on the table and turn off the television. No way I can sit around and watch television when I'm going on a date later. I need to shower and find out what to wear. Shit I have absolutely no idea what kind of clothes I should wear. What does Levi define as 'nice'? Maybe I should ask my mom when she gets home.

* * *

"Mom!" I whine.

"Remember to use protection." She giggles.

My mom got home around noon. She's been a great help so far dealing with my nervousness. I don't remember being this nervous when I went to Levi's apartment after the party. I was drunk though so that's probably why.

"Mom! Stop it!" My cheeks are tinted with a nice shade of pink.

"Will you be sleeping home? Or are you going to his place?"

Ever since she found out that I lost my virginity to my favorite idol, she's been very supportive of almost everything. She doesn't even seem to care that he's a celebrity at this point. In her world I'm going out with someone I like and that's good enough for her. No matter who it is.

"Stop please!" I turn around and cover my face with my hands.

"Alright honey." She wraps her arms around me from behind and hugs me.

I turn around and hug her back. "Do I look okay? He told me to wear something nice and I really don't know if this is good enou-" She places a finger in front of my mouth stopping me from blabbing on.

"If he likes you it doesn't matter what you're wearing. If he's the right one he likes you for your personality, not your looks, Eren." She smiles softly.

I know she's right. If Levi has any interests in dating me, it shouldn't be simply because I look good but because he likes me for being myself. I just can't help but stress out.

My mom wraps a tie around my neck and starts tying it in a Pratt knot. I don't know how to do that myself. Thank god that I have my mom to help me do it.

I'm wearing a pair of black semi-tight pants and a white button up. I'll match my outfit with a grey tie and a black tight leatherjacket to make the look a bit more casual because I have absolutely no idea where we're going and I really don't want to stick out too much.

 _Ding dong!_

Someone is ringing the doorbell. Shit that can only be Levi.

My mom quickly looks me over and gives me an approving nod. Then she opens the door for me and I walk downstairs to open the front door.

I grab the handle and pull the door inward.

"Good evening, brat." Levi says with a smug smirk.

He's wearing tight black dress pants and a red loose button up shirt. I guess my mom really knows what 'nice' means. Levi and I match somewhat in formality. I might've dressed up a little nicer but it's not overdo.

"Hey." I smile nervously.

My mom who apparently was right behind me hands Levi her hand to greet him.

"Nice to meet you, Levi. I'm Carla, Eren's mom."

Levi takes her hand and shakes it. "It's good to meet you too, Carla. What's his curfew?" He snickers.

"Oh whenever you feel like turning him in." My mom giggles.

Great they're already getting along a little too well for my liking.

"I'm not a kid." I sigh.

He lets go of her hand as he takes a step closer to me. "Whatever brat. Are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah." My cheeks are tinted by the closeness. How did I even handle this the first time?

We head outside and I close the door behind us.

There's a mischievous spark in his eyes as we make our way to the car. Should I be worried?

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

I have made reservations at one of the city's best restaurants, _Stohess restaurant_. I have every intention of spoiling Eren to the fullest. Whatever he wants, he can have it because tonight I want to find out what the brat is hiding. Why was he in the hospital? I want, no, I need to know.

I hand the valet my keys as Eren and I make our way inside. I purposely do not take Eren's arm and lead him the way because I don't want to appear forcible or scare him away. Though I constantly turn my glance on him to make sure he's comfortable with the surroundings. I don't know what his parents do for a living but judging by Eren's expression, he looks quite astonished. He's probably not used to eat at expensive places like this. I'm not judging though. This place is very exclusive and reservations are required to get in. I don't hope Eren minds that I'm treating him to the luxurious life.

The exterior walls of the restaurant are black pyranic stones with a few white spotlights that light the entrance. In front of the entrance is a long red carpet that leads all the way from the pavement to the black double doors that opens automatically.

The blonde waiter at the counter immediately recognizes me and shows us the way to our table. She has her eyes fixated on Eren in a rather skeptical way as she guides us further into the restaurant. I'm tempted to punch her face in. How dare she look at Eren like that?

When I called and made our reservations, I made sure to ask for a table in the back section. I want us to have a bit privacy both for Eren's sake but also for my own. I don't like being out in the public where people will constantly stare at me wondering if they can get my autograph or some shit like that. Not to mention the fact the people often take pictures of me. If someone took a picture of me with Eren and posted it on some social media site, shit would definitely go down. I don't want to drag Eren into this life unless I'm sure I want to pursue a relationship with him… That didn't come out right.

It's not me that has to make up my mind. I know what I want. I just want to make sure that Eren knows what he wants. If he's interested in getting to know me better, I might have shot with him. If not, I'll just go sulk in a corner.

The restaurant is divided into smaller sections; a front section, a middle section and a back section. Each section is separated by a wall of the same kind of stones as the exterior. It makes this place perfect for celebrities and socialites who wants to escape the public. Not to mention that the restaurant staff is highly professional and keep the annoying paparazzi outside. It's simply perfect.

Eren and I take a seat at the candlelit table. Maybe it's a little overdo for a 'first' date but I don't mind. He deserves it. Even if he's not interested in pursuing anything with me I want this to be memorable. Has the brat ever been on a date before? I highly doubt it. That brings up another question I've been asking me for a while now. Was I his first kiss?

I still remember his soft lips against mine. I know I rejected him and didn't want any mouth-to-mouth contact at all but now that I think about it. I regret it more than I thought I would. To be completely honest, I've never really kissed anyone. Well I have kissed and been kissed but it was all sloppy and meant absolutely nothing. It wasn't like when Eren kissed me and I returned it. There was an underlying meaning to it. It was a bit sloppy but it meant something.

"My name is Annie, and I'm your waitress for tonight." The waitress hands us the menu with a bored expression. Her eyes are still fixated on Eren who doesn't appear to notice it. It irritates me and I'm just about to speak up until her eyes turn to me. "Do you want anything to drink?" She asks.

"Uhm..." Eren helplessly looks over the menu. Why is he always so adorable? I find myself asking.

"Just water and a soda?" Eren looks up at me with a soft smile. I don't want to pressure him into drinking alcohol and I don't want him to get the wrong idea of me. I might be some rich-ass playboy celebrity but I'm human after all. I know when something is precious and you need to treat it with care. That's how I feel about Eren at the moment. I didn't invite him out to get in his pants again. I invited him out because I feel a connection with the brat.

"Can I have a coke?" He asks.

"Sure. I'll be back in a moment with your drinks and ready to take your orders." Annie says and heads to the kitchen door.

I breathe a sigh of relief and my eyes catches a pair of green orbs across of me.

"So how've you been?" I ask.

"I've been doing fine. How about you?" He answers. I'm not sure what he classifies as 'fine' but being in the hospital is definitely not what I think is commendable.

"Fucking busy." I smirk. If we're going to get to know each other, he might as well get used to my foul mouth.

"Well aren't we all once in a while?" He giggles at my outburst.

I notice the small blush on his cheeks.

"True." I grin. "So what do you study at Sina?"

"Writing. Though I'm not really sure about my picks yet. I'm only a freshman so at least I've got some time to reconsider." He shrugs.

"Writing, huh? Sounds interesting. You plan on becoming an author? Maybe work for a newspaper or some shit like that?" I retort with a smirk.

He smiles. "So far I'm thinking about writing my own stories."

I hum in response just before we're interrupted by the waitress brining our drinks.

"Here you go, a flask of water for you." She opens the glass bottle and fills my glass before putting the flask in the middle of the table. "And a coke for you." She smirks at Eren as she opens the soda can and pours it into his glass. There's something off about her.

"Thanks." Eren says and sends her a smile.

"So have you thought about what you want to eat?" She turns her attention to me.

"Hmm... Have you heard of filet mignon?" I ask.

"I-I don't think I have…" He raises an eyebrow. "Is it chicken?"

"No it's not." I grin and turn my attention back to Annie. "Filet mignon it is."

She nods and take our menus before heading back to the kitchen to fetch our order.

"T-Thanks… I'm not a picky eater but I'm curious. What is a filet mignon?" He tilts his head like a puppy.

"It's French for a _'tender fillet'_. Don't worry I'm sure you'll like it." I say as I take a sip of my water.

He nods and look down at the table. At that moment I notice something around his wrist. _A medical bracelet_.

"Eren?" He turns his head upwards and looks directly at me.

"What's that around your wrist?" I move my hand forward and stoke his arm.

His eyes widen and he looks down at the white bracelet. He is about to pull away from me but I gently take ahold of his hand not letting him go.

"W-What are you doing?" His face is full of terror and he tries to yank his hand back but I won't let him.

I frown at his poor attempt to escape me. "Eren, talk to me."

"N-No… please… Levi let go." He furrows his brows and his eyes seem a bit clouded. Is he about to cry?

I let my thumb caress the surface of his hand. "Alright, I don't want to push you into telling me." I say in a hushed voice.

He seems to calm down a bit but his expression is still unsettling.

"Thank you." He says in a timid voice.

I could've handled that a lot better than this. Maybe I was a bit too straight forward. Well at least he didn't run off just yet. I'll have to ask him some time later when the time is right.

Annie comes back out from the kitchen. I release Eren's hand as she puts our plates down in front of us.

"Bon Appétit!" She says and hurries back into the kitchen.

Eren pokes at the food with his fork.

"Dig in already. It's not going to bite you." I snicker.

That seems to light a spark in Eren's eyes. He chuckles and takes a bite.

"Delicious!" He says with a huge smile on his face.

Just like you, I think to myself.

* * *

The dinner was extravagant and Eren seemed to join every single bit of it. For dessert we shared a slice of vanilla cheesecake since neither of us felt like we could eat a whole piece by ourselves.

Eren had started to relax a bit and he slowly opened up to me. Of course he didn't talk about being in the hospital. He probably felt that it was too soon for me to know. I'll give him the time he need. When he's ready to talk about it, I'll be all ears but for now I want to move forward at a pace that's comfortable for him.

The valet hands me my car keys and Eren and I get in. I start the car and is about to speak up but the brat beats me to it.

"Are you driving me home now?" He asks so innocently that it should be illegal.

"Of course I am, brat." I grunt.

I might've said it with a harsh tone. Eren turns his head and looks out the windows. Did I upset him? Why is he asking me? Isn't it obvious? Of course I'll drive him home, what the hell is he thinking? Is he thinking that I would let him walk home? And then it hits me. Wait? He was hinting something by that question, wasn't he? God I'm be such an idiot.

"Eren? Why do you ask?" I might as well get the truth from him.

He turns his head back and looks at me. His cheeks are crimson. What a naughty brat. I smirk internally.

"O-Oh… I was just thinking. It's nothing." My internal smirk turns to a frown. Is he scared? For what? Rejection? I'd never reject him.

"Eren. What is it?" I say with an almost demanding tone.

"I was just thinking about going back to your apartment." He gulps and covers his face with his palms.

"Alright, but only if you're sure that it's what you want to do?" I say in a soft tone.

As much as I want to take this brat home, I want to make sure I have Eren's consent. And if things should turn out as last time, I want to do it the right way this time. Not being forceful or rough.

"I want to." He smiles nervously.

* * *

 **You might've guess what's going to happen next chapter. ;)**

 **I can't promise when next update will be. I hope I'll be able to post it either Friday or Saturday.**

 **Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	13. Between The Sheets

**Someone asked me why Eren hasn't told Levi yet. Well I want to make it perfectly clear, I don't want Levi to "fall" for Eren out of pity. If you get what I'm saying. That and the fact that Eren is a stubborn brat. ^^**

 **Sorry for misspellings I'm working on it!**

 **Warning: Smut ahead ;)**

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

I open the door to my apartment and let Eren enter before me. Right now I have absolutely no idea what's going through the brat's mind, but if he's thinking what I assume he's thinking, he'll most likely be staying the night. I close the door behind us and we take off our jackets and footwear.

Eren makes his way to the couch and sits down as if it was the most natural thing to do. I don't mind. I want him to make himself at home. With quick steps I walk to the couch and sit down next to him.

His eyes are averting mine and his cheeks are defined by a red tint. His green eyes look clouded from confusion. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Eren?" I reach for his chin and turn his face so that he's facing me instead of the coffee table.

"Y-Yeah?" He gulps.

"Why did you want to go to my apartment?" I ask with a soft voice.

I have my suspicions of what he wants, but I have to be 100% sure. Even if I'm wrong and he just wants to talk or whatever, I'll still be here for him. I may not know him as well as I'd like to but we're getting there.

"U-Uhm... I don't know."

Again he's averting eye contact. What's he up to? Maybe I'm a bit too daring. Should I lay off for a bit? No. I want him to know that I'm interested in him. I don't want him to second doubt me.

"Eren. What is it you want?"

"I don't know anymore, okay? I'm confused." He removes himself from my grasp and covers his face with his sleeves. He's shielding himself from me. He's hiding from me, trying to avoid the unavoidable awkwardness.

My hand moves up and caresses his cheek. That seems to make him react a bit. He looks up from behind his sleeves. I lean closer to him and breathe against his hands begging him to let down his shield. He nervously let his hands fall to his stomach and I move closer to him until our lips collide. I can sense he's shaking so I gently wrap my arms around his waist protectively.

He closes his eyes as our lips part enough for me to let my tongue slip into the warmth of his mouth. Our tongues start dancing for dominance but he quickly gives in.

My fingers slowly make their way to his hair and start playing with the long brown locks. I tilt my head slightly and deepen the kiss.

Eren first appears a bit paralyzed by my actions but then something seems to awaken within him. With a few swift moves he's straddling me.

Our lips part and we're both a panting mess.

"Eren." I say before the brat wraps his arms around my neck and hauls me in for another kiss.

Unlike last time, the kisses are more passionate and it makes my insides ache for more. I want him more than anything else right now.

I pull away from the brat and catch my breath before speaking. "Wrap your legs around me." I say a little harsher than I intended to. The brat doesn't seem to notice and eagerly lets his legs secure behind my back.

I slowly lift him making sure I won't drop him on the way to my bedroom. With a kick the door barges open and I move towards the bed.

Eren is currently busy sucking on my neck as I drop him on the bed. He yelps just before I climb on top of him. This time I want to please him. This time it's about him, not me.

The brat is chuckling as I start nibbling on his neck. "L-Lev-ah-vi!" There's something playful and innocent about his voice and it makes him all the more irresistible.

My lips find their way back onto Eren's and we share another hot passionate kiss. My fingers glide up under his shirt and I pull it off of him. The buttons didn't even need to be unbuttoned for it to slip up.

I sit up slightly and look over the beauty in front of me. Eren might not be all muscles, but he's toned and utterly attractive. I can't believe nobody has claimed him yet. Well he's about to be. Whether he likes it or not. I will claim him.

I start kissing his stomach and with a soft trail I make my way back up his chest until I reach his jaw.

"Ha! L-Levi… m-more…" He pants.

His hands start unbuttoning my shirt and it doesn't take long for him to release my chest from the confinement. His eyes seem wide and his cheeks are burning. With a nervous approach his fingers touch my torso and he starts trailing around my toned muscles. His eyes look up at me to see if his actions are okay.

I lean down and catches his lips again. My hands wander lower and unzip his pants before I pull them off.

He moans into my mouth and I kiss my way to his earlobe making him shiver. I let my fingers slip into the back of his boxers and I gently grab on his ass.

"Ha! Ah!" He bits his lip to stop the moans from escaping. I snicker and leave a trail of kisses down his torso until I reach the hem of his boxers.

He pops up on his elbows and look at me with a curious expression as I unzip my pants. I stand up to pull them off along with my boxers. Just for a second I turn my back to the brat. As soon as I turn around I find that he's moved a bit. He's sitting on his knees in front of my groin.

I did not see that one coming.

He looks at my length and licks his lips before his eyes dart up and looks into mine. He extends his arms and grip onto my hips as his face moves closer to my already hard member.

He starts licking at the top and slowly licks down the sides of my shaft.

"Mmmhh.." I close my eyes and allow the brat to have full control of me.

He chuckles a little which makes it vibrate in my groin. My fingers dart to his hair and I grab a handful which causes Eren to hiss at the pain. I release his locks slightly but keep my grip on the base of his skull.

Eren's lips open up and he takes in my cock. I can feel him close around me and it drives me crazy but it's not enough. I'm definitely not coming undone before him. No way.

A tear falls from the corners of his eyes as he takes more of me in. I let my fingers move to his cheek and I wipe away the tear. His eyes are locked at my gaze and I see no sadness in them. To be honest he looks somewhat content. I know my cheeks are burning.

Suddenly the brat starts sucking which causes me to moan like a bitch.

"Ha! Ah! E-Erennn!" I realize that if he keeps going at it like this I'll be coming sooner than expected. He bops his head a few times and I'm panting shamelessly. How did the brat learn that technique? He's got some fucking skills.

I pull back from Eren's hot wet sexually tormenting mouth. The brat whines a little just before I push him onto his back. I grip ahold of his hips and with a swift motion I pull his boxers off and throw them on the floor.

This time he's spread out for me to look at him, not like last time when he literally covered himself. My fingers draw circles on his thigh as I once more lean down and kiss the brat. I just can't get enough of his sweet lips. With one hand I open the drawer of the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube. Shit there's no condom. Fuck. I'll either have to go to one of the guest bedrooms to get one or we'll have to do without. At this point I don't really care anymore. I know the brat is clean I was his first after all and I highly doubt that he's been with anyone since. But is Eren okay with it?

"E-Eren…" I pull back and look into his eyes that are clouded with lust and something else? "There are no condoms in here. I can go retrieve one from the guest bedroom or we can go without?" I say.

"It's okay without it." He giggles. "I don't think you have any STDs and I've only been with you so I don't have anything either."

I nod and uncap the lube. I press some of the white substance onto my fingers as Eren spreads his legs for me.

His eyes widen as my fingers moves around his entrance. This time I'm definitely going to prepare him properly. Hurting him is not an option even if I'll have to wait a bit longer. Eren's worth waiting for.

I gently push a finger inside of him. He looks somewhat paralyzed. I lean down and kiss his neck to make him relax a bit.

"Tell me if it hurts, alright? Even if it's just a little bit." I whisper into his ear.

"I-I promise." He stutters with a shy smile on his lips.

"Good." I breathe against his neck and let my other hand caress his cheek.

I start moving my finger out before thrusting it back in. Eren moans a little which is like music to my ears. I can't help but smirk as I watch him. He's so perfect.

After some time, I let another finger slip inside. This doesn't seem to affect the brat much. His eyes are caught in mine as I lean in and kiss him passionately. There's no rush.

His hips suddenly buck into mine and he's panting heavily. "Ah! L-Lev-vi! Ha! Ah!"

"Found it!" I grin and start sucking on his neck leaving lovely purple spots.

A third finger slips inside the brat and he's becoming more of a moaning mess underneath me. His soft moans make it shiver all the way down to my throbbing cock.

"F-Fuck!" He bites his lip.

I pull my fingers out and guide my length to his entrance. I sit up between his legs and my hands gently grip onto Eren's hips as I slowly push inside him.

"Ahhh! Ngh! Ha!" He stretches his arms out and grabs and pulls at the sheets.

I lay down on top of him and push my lips against his. He tils his head and our tongues brush against each other. We moan in each other's mouths as I start moving.

Eren wraps his arms around my neck as I pull out just before I push back into him. Our lips part and he tilts his head back in the sheets making his neck vulnerable for my relentless kissing. I'm sure he'll be covered in hickies tomorrow. I'm already smirking at the thought of him being embarrassed by my masterpiece. They stretch from the back of his ear and all the way to his collarbone. There's absolutely no way he can cover up.

"Ha! Ah! Leeviii!" He pants as I his sweet spot.

I grin and hit that spot once more with a little more force. The brat twitches and scratches my back. Now, who's marking who? I snicker internally. If digging his nails into my skin helps him with his sexual frustration, I'll happily let him do it. Heck I'd let him anyway.

"F-Fuck! Harder!" He almost shouts into my ear.

My mouth sucks on the naked skin above his pulse as I slam right into his prostate. I'm slowly reaching my climax.

Eren's panting has stopped and now he's just twitching barely able to breathe.

His eyes are very clouded and his voice seem lost at the moment but he manages to mouth a warning. Soon enough he's almost screaming from pleasure as he comes onto his stomach.

I continue to thrust at an inhumane pace until I peak.

"Mmnnhh! E-Eren!" I push as far into him as I possibly can before I cum.

He twitches and pants as I release inside him.

I collapse on top of him not pulling out just yet. Our bodies are connected and I can't help but feel complete.

He groans as I pull out of him and sit back up.

"Wait here." I say and head to the bathroom.

I come back a little later with a wet cloth and a massaging cream.

"What's that?" He points at the cream.

"It'll help loosen up in your muscles. It might just make you a little less sore tomorrow." I smirk and sit down next to him as I dap the cloth against his stomach and cleans him up.

I throw the cloth onto the floor. I'll have to clean it tomorrow anyways.

"Get on your stomach." I say in a soothing tone making sure not to sound demanding.

He does as I ask. My eyes fall to his nicely shaped ass. The ass I just claimed.

I snicker and uncaps the cream then I add some to my hands. I move behind him and place a leg on each side of him.

Eren shivers as my hands touch his back. The cream will cool his back and ease his aching muscles. It might not help that much after all but at least I can use it as an excuse to touch him. I roll my eyes at my own remark. That definitely makes me sound like a perverted asshole.

My hands stroke his back moving from his lower back to his shoulder blades and then back down again. I apply more pressure as I move my hands at the same direction as his blood flow.

Eren moans slightly and closes his eyes. The peaceful expression on his face is so gentle and calm. My heart skips a beat and I lean down and kiss his nape. He sighs.

I remove myself from him and puts the cream on the nightstand. I look back down at Eren and notice that he's asleep.

A smile makes its way onto my lips and I lay down next to him. I pull the covers around us and cover our nakedness. Eren's facing the other way so I wrap my arm around him and pull him closer to me.

I hum against his neck and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Sometime tomorrow.**


	14. Judgmental

**I'm so glad that you guys are still following the story! Thank you, dear readers!**

 **Now onto the story!  
**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

I wake up in a warm embrace. Levi's arm is wrapped around me protectively and I can feel his breath against my skin. He's holding me tight and it makes me feel incredible safe. What happened to him? In the start he almost kicked me out and now less than a week later I'm in his bed with his body against mine. I smile.

Levi shifts slightly behind me and whispers in my ear. "Awake yet?"

"Mhm!" I nod and turn around to look at him.

He looks tired but compared to yesterday his face looks more relaxed. Our eyes locks in and he pulls me even closer so that our chests rub against each other. At that moment I feel an incredible pain rush through my spine. I clench my teeth.

Levi must've noticed as he places his lips on mine. It's neither sloppy or passionate. It's a simple morning kiss. His hand moves to my lower back and presses against my spine.

"Argh!" I close my eyes and hide my face in the crook of his neck. He chuckles softly but continues to press against that spot until it becomes numb. I'm just about to drift off at the now pleasant touch just as I feel Levi's hand move to caress my upper back.

"Sorry, but you can't sleep anymore." He whispers and kisses my nose. "I'm sure you have some classes to attend to."

My eyes dart up and I almost bump into Levi's chin as I sit up. He's startled by my sudden actions.

"Shit, this isn't good. What time is it?" I'm starting to panic. Everything felt so nice and I was so carefree that I didn't even think about what time it is and I completely forgot to call my mom. Shit, shit, shit. I'm dead.

"Calm down, brat. It's only about 6 Am." He scoffs and pats the back of my head.

"Oh… I'm sorry. My class start in two hours." I sigh relived and stretches my back. I don't feel as sore as I did last time. Maybe the massage helped after all.

"I'll go make us something to eat while you get dressed." He says and gets out of bed. "You can take a shower if you want." My eyes focus on his muscular stomach as he opens his closet and pulls on a pair of loose grey slacks.

I know I don't look half bad myself but when I look at Levi's perfectly toned stomach I feel a bit jealous. He looks just right. Not too muscular but still with a visible six pack and v-line. My eyes wander lower onto dangerous territory.

"Oi! Quit spacing out. There's enough time for a round two if that's what you want." He snickers and leaves through the door.

I blush and roll my eyes. It's not that I'm not tempted because I really am. It's just that I'd rather not wobble my way to class and get a few snarky comments from Jean or anyone else for that matter. It's be painfully awkward.

I quickly get on my feet and realize that my legs are shaking. How the hell am I gonna explain myself if anyone asks? Fuck.

I lean down and grab my pants from the floor and haul out my phone. Three missed calls from Mikasa, two texts from mom. I'm screwed. Oh wait. I already was.

My finger slides to the side and unlocks my phone. Mikasa's gonna have to wait. My mom's texts are probably more important.

 _(10:40 PM) Mom:_ I assume you have a good explanation as to why you're still not home?

 _(11:32 PM) Mom:_ Please let me know when you'll be home, okay honey? I figure that you're at Levi's. I'm worried, Eren. Just call me as soon as you see this.

I sigh and call her up. Within mere seconds she answers her phone.

"Eren Jaeger! You're in so much trouble!" She growls on the other end.

"Sorry, mom! I forgot to tell you." I say.

"We'll have a talk about this later, when you're home. Anyways, where are you?"

"Uhm… I'm at Levi's." I say nervously.

"Oh!" I can hear her giggle on the other end.

"Mom! Stop!"

"Did you two have sex?"

My face is completely red at this point. Thank god no one could see me. Here I am completely naked after a wild night having sex with my celebrity crus while I'm talking to my very supportive mother about it. Yay for me. God it's awkward.

At that moment I feel a pair of eyes on me and soon enough I receive a smack to my rear. I turn around ready to shout at the culprit but instead I'm met by a pair of greyish blue pools smirking at me.

Levi hauls the phone from my tight grip and I barely manage to argue before he pecks my lips effectively shutting me up.

"Hello?" He speaks into the phone.

"Levi?" I hear my mother's voice. Fuck this is just great. It's super awkward. I could die from embarrassment.

"Carla?" He grins. He must've recognized her voice.

I grab my boxers from the floor and quickly puts them on. I feel Levi's mesmerizing eyes on me the entire time.

"Yes, of course…. I don't intend on it." He huffs. I can't make out what my mother's saying but Levi seems to enjoy the conversation. "Alright. Nice talking to you." He hangs up and it looks like he's typing.

"What did she say?" I ask while pulling on my shirt.

"She asked if I would give you ride to school and she said that if I hurt you in any way she'd hunt me down." He snickers.

I roll my eyes and pull my pants on.

"Anyways, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready." He sighs and heads back down the hallway.

"That was fast." I retort and follow him.

Last time I ate at the coffee table. This time we're eating at the dining table.

Levi is already seated and looking at some interesting article on his iPad. I wobble my way around the table and take a seat across of him. Not once does he look up. He must be reading something important.

The plate in front of me is covered with fruits a slice of toast and there's brown egg in an eggcup. I reach for the juice which has been planted right in front of me. I pour some into my glass.

My mind starts wandering as I eat. How come my life has been turned upside down and within such a short period of time. Just about a week ago I was having fantasies about meeting Levi. They were fantasies. And now they're real. I would be screaming like a fanatic fangirl right now, if a certain someone wasn't sitting across of me right this second. I can't stop wondering, why me? Of all people, why does he want to spend time with me? Have sex with me? What am I to him? I'm nothing special. That brings another question to mind. When should I tell him about my condition? I want to but I'm scared. Scared of what? I don't know. I just can't, not yet.

"Oi, are you spacing out again?" He grins and puts his iPad down.

"I was just thinking, am I not allowed to do that?" I retort.

"Thinking about what exactly?"

"Just stuff." I roll my eyes and take a swig of the juice to avoid confrontation.

His eyes fixate on the medical band that's still around my wrist for some odd reason. Why is it still there?

His hand reaches for mine and he interlocks our fingers. His facial expression changes to a dead serious glare full of concern. "Eren?"

"Please don't ask… I promise I'll tell you soon." I stop him.

"Fine!" His eyebrows arch and he looks worried. He sighs and let go of my hand. "Eat up and I'll give you a ride home to get your stuff before I drop you off at the college."

Since when did he and I get this close? There's a question that's nagging on me since he invited me out. What are we? Dating? Friends with Benefits? The way we had sex yesterday was different. It felt like making love or what I assume is making love but I wouldn't call us lovers just yet. I've only known him for a few days. I just don't get it. What does he want? Just someone to fuck around with? Or is there something more to it?

* * *

I'm running down the hallway already a bit late to my second class. Armin had something important to tell me about his biology project, he thought I'd find it interesting. I did but now I'm late.

Suddenly I'm landing straight on my face. Someone made me trip. I sit up and turn around just as my face is punched in by a strong fist. I fall onto my ass and hold my hands out to protect my face from anymore hits. It fucking hurts. The inside of my mouth taste a bit of iron. Am I bleeding?

The guy in front of me burst into a laughing fit. I slowly remove my hands from my face and glare daggers at the asshole.

"You little fucking punk. You've got some nerve looking at me like that?" He smirks and grabs me at my collar. He hauls me up from the ground and push me against one of the lockers.

"Let go! You fat fucking asshole!" I growl and kick him. He just tightens his grip on me.

"You listen to me you little punk. I've heard rumors about you! You're gay right?" He smirks at me.

"Fuck off!" I spit in his face.

"You fucking little piece of shit!" His knee meets my stomach and I'm desperately trying to catch my breath as he drops me onto the floor.

"You're disgusting." He shouts as he leaves.

"And you're a homophobic maniac." I say under my breath.

I feel like crap ready to throw up. I decide against going to my second class and instead I head home. This day started out quite good, but now I'm not really sure what to feel. I've never been bothered by my sexual orientation before so why should I start now?

I sigh and pull at the straps of my backpack securing it a little as I walk home. Last time I walked home I almost died. My mom's supposed to be home today so at least I know I'm not alone. Though I'd rather not explain this to her or anything that has happened within the last 24 hours.

It felt good. I'm glad I had enough courage to ask Levi to bring me to his apartment. It wasn't as rough as last time. Honestly it felt really good. I really doubted if I'd ever have sex again but after yesterday's events I can't wait till next time. If there'll ever be a next time. Who am I kidding? Levi seems interested in me. He seems to care. Why else would he invite me out on a date?

I reach my destination and pull down the front door handle. It's locked? Mom should be home. What's going on? I pull out my own key and unlocks the door before entering.

"Mom?"

No answer. Maybe she went out.

I take off my shoes and head to my room. As soon as I open my door I drop my bag on the floor and make my way to the bathroom.

"Holy fuck!" I jump when I look myself in the mirror. The brute sure punched my face in. I look like shit. It still hurts. My right eye is swollen and a bit purple from the hit. My bottom lip is cracked at the middle. It sure looks like I was in a fight. What the fuck was his problem anyways? Who started that rumor? Either way I'm gonna find out one way or another. I don't want anyone else to receive the same kind of treatment as I did just because of being homosexual.

I take a cloth from the cabinet and turns on the cold water then I hold the cloth under the sink tap and let it soak. I turn off the water and head back into my room towards the bed. I lie down and press the wet cloth against my bruised eye.

My attention is drawn to my vibrating phone. I pull out my phone from my pocket and unlocks it. A message from Mikasa.

 _(11:55 AM) Mikasa:_ Where are you?

It's impossible to hide anything from her. Besides when she gets home I'm sure she'll start asking a bunch of questions. Maybe she'll even go as far as teaching the punk who hit me a lesson. She can be scary when she's pissed off. Might as well tell her what's going on.

 _(11:56 AM) Eren:_ Home. Some asshole felt like beating me up because I'm gay. Someone's been spreading rumors about me?

 _(11:56 AM) Mikasa:_ Are you alright? Who did this? Eren, do you need me to come home?

 _(11:57 AM) Eren:_ I'm fine. My sexiness just went down a bit from the punch I received. ;) Bruised eyes, but I'll live. I don't know who he was, just some stupid bully.

 _(11:58 AM) Mikasa:_ Well at least you're joking about it. Please tell me if this happens again. Don't just head home. Come find me. No one is getting away with beating you up. Anyways I called you a few times yesterday. I was worried as to why you didn't text me or mom back. You went to Levi's didn't you?

 _(11:58 AM) Eren:_ So what if I did?

 _(11:59 AM) Mikasa:_ It's okay, just please tell me if he ever does something you're not comfortable with. I mean it. If anyone (and I don't care who they are) hurt you, I'll make them pay.

I shift my position and lie on my side.

Mikasa is very protective of me. She has saved my ass from being kicked many times throughout the years and I'm forever thankful. She's more levelheaded than me and always knows what she's doing, unlike me. She isn't really related to me by blood. My parents adopted her after her parents were killed. She was only nine at the time and didn't have any other family. Her and I have been inseparable since then. We look out for each other.

 _(12:00 PM) Eren:_ Thanks but don't worry about it. Though if you find out who started those rumors, that'd be great. :]

 _(12:01 PM) Mikasa:_ I'll let you know if I find out. See you later, okay? :)

 _(12:01 PM) Eren:_ Yup!

I put my phone on my pillow and sit up just as it vibrates.

 _Ding!_

The screen lights up with another message but this time it's from Levi.

I open his message and reads it with a smirk.

 _(12:03 PM) Levi:_ Got any plans Friday?

 _(12:04 PM) Eren:_ Why? What're you planning? ;)

 _(12:04 PM) Levi:_ Dinner and a movie? At my place?

I grin from ear to ear. Levi is already thinking about a second date, huh? Sure, I'll bite.

 _(12:05 PM) Eren:_ Okay, sounds great! :D

 _(12:06 PM) Levi:_ Do you want me to pick you up?

Mikasa mentioned something about working an extra shift on Friday. I don't remember why but maybe she can give me a ride otherwise I'll just ask my dad or mom.

 _(12:06 PM) Eren:_ No thx, I can get someone to drive me.

 _(12:06 PM) Levi:_ Alright. Can't wait.

He can't wait? For what? Having me in his bed again? Or just being with me? Honestly, I can't wait either. I hear the front door open and close followed by a few footsteps. Sounds like mom's home. I better go talk to her.

"Eren? Are you home?" She calls out. She probably noticed my shoes by the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I head downstairs and into the kitchen.

As soon as I enter the kitchen she grabs my ear.

"You're in trouble, young man." She snickers.

"Mom, please." I try to pull away which only makes it hurt more.

Her eyes look me over and she frowns. Her hand lets go of my ear and she cups my cheeks.

"Who did this to you? Does it hurt?" She motions for me to sit down by the dining table.

"Some homophobic asshole at school and it doesn't hurt as much anymore." I take a seat at the end of the table and she sits down next to me.

"Aww, honey. Don't let this get to you. That kid probably has some issues himself." She says with a soothing voice.

"It's just annoying that he chose to take his problems out on me." I sigh.

"I know, sweetie." She smiles softly at me. "Anyways, do you want to talk about what happened last night?" Her smile turns into a devious grin.

"Nope." I grin back at her.

"Aww, come on. I'm your mom, I gave birth to you. You better start taking or I'm locking you in your room for a week." She threatens teasingly. I know she'd never do that.

"Fine!" I give in otherwise she won't leave me alone. "Levi and I went to this fancy restaurant and had dinner. I didn't know what I wanted so Levi ordered a filet something. It was really goo-!"

"Cut the crap and get to the cheesy details already." She cut's me off.

"Mom!" I whine not really wanting to tell her.

"You went to his place and then what?"

"Do you want details or some shit like that?" I retort and she quickly grabs my ear and pulls.

"Don't use that language in my house." She smirks and releases my ear. "Now go on and no I don't need to know all the details."

My cheeks and ear is burning from embarrassment. Why does she need to pry into my sex life all of a sudden?

"We went to his apartment and had sex, alright?" I turn my head and look away. This is really awkward. Why does she even want to know?

"You're flustered, honey." She giggles and kisses my cheek before getting up. "So this is what? The second time? Do you need me to buy you condoms, lube or anything?"

"Stop talking!" I cry out.

"Okay! Okay! Fine I won't pry anymore but I will get you a package of condoms you can put in your bag."

"Fine, do what you want!"

"And I also want you to give me Levi's number since you're terrible at answering my texts or calls for that matter. I need to be able to get in contact with you if something happens." Her voice takes a serious tone.

"Sure, I'll send you his number. Oh and by the way I'm going to his place Friday, just thought you should know."

"Why don't you invite him here? I'm sure both Mikasa and Grisha wants to meet him as well."

I turn around and glare at her. She returns the glare and it quickly turns into a starting contest.

"Fine, I'll ask him." I roll my eyes.

"Good." She smiles victorious and start putting away the groceries she'd bought while she was out.

I make my way back upstairs and grab my phone.

 _(13:04 PM) Eren:_ My family wants to meet you. Do you maybe want to have dinner here? I get it if you don't want to.

It doesn't take long before Levi responds.

 _(13:07 PM) Levi:_ Sure, what time?

 _(13:07 PM) Eren:_ We probably eat around seven.

 _(13:08 PM) Levi:_ Okay, I'll see you then. ;-)

I just hope my crazy family won't scare him away.

* * *

 **I felt like Carla should be one of those very supportive mothers.**

 **Next chapter: Sunday**


	15. Meeting The Family

**Here's another update for you guys! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

The week progressed quicker than anticipated, thankfully. Eren and I have been texting non-stop throughout the week even when the brat was supposed to be in school. I need to remind that little shit to put his phone away during class. Even I can wait till he gets out or has lunch or whatever they have in college. I've never been a college student myself so I wouldn't know.

I pull into Eren's family's driveway and get out of my car then I head up the stairs that leads to the front door. I straighten my clothes and ring the doorbell.

Eren had told me not to wear anything fancy but I felt like I should dress to impress. I'm meeting his parents after all and I want them to approve of me. I'm wearing a tailored charcoal grey waistcoat with matching pants and a dust blue button up underneath. I've matched my outfit with a white cravat.

I know meeting the brat's parents is a bit early in whatever kind of relationship we have or want to have but I think it's necessary in order for us to progress. Besides Eren's mother seems like quite an interesting woman. I might as well get to know the woman who gave birth to this beautiful young man I'm currently dating… Dating seems like an appropriate description for our relationship I think I'll go with that.

The front door opens up and I immediately smile as I see the ocean orbs on the other side.

"Levi!" He smiles widely and pats the back of his head nervously.

"Hey brat." I say and step inside.

Eren closes the door behind me and I take off my shoes and put them on top of the shoe rack.

"Welcome!" I turn around and is greeted by Carla, Eren's mother. The woman wraps her arms around me and gives me a hug. If it had been anyone else, I'd hit them before they even tried to do that but that won't do. Besides she's not trying to hug the living shit out of me like everyone else.

After what feels like an eternity she lets me go and turns to Eren. "Why don't you show Levi around?"

He sighs and nods as he takes my hand and leads me up a staircase. There's not enough room for us to walk side by side so I end up walking behind him. I smirk as I look at Eren's firm bum on our way upstairs.

The stairs lead up to a short hallway with three doors. He points to the one on the left. "Mikasa's bedroom" then he points to the middle one. "Bathroom." And then the one on the right. "My bedroom."

"May I take a look." I grin and make my way to his room. Even if he says no I'm still going to look inside.

"Uhm… Sure."

I open his bedroom door and take a peak.

It's as I expected of him. Half-assed cleaned but not too shabby. I head inside and look around.

There're papers scattered all over his room except for on the bed. There're a few piles of papers on his desk as well. I assume it's school related assignments. On the floor are his books stacked on top of each other. Each turned in a different direction. The brat has absolutely no sense of how to organize his things.

Eren has made his way to his bed and has sat down. I sigh and look at his appearance.

He's wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and an indigo long sleeved shirt. His hair is a bit messy as always but that only makes him all the more charming.

My eyes lock with his and I approach him. He gulps as I get closer. I'm just about to tackle him as there's a soft knock on the door. We both look at the intruder.

A raven-haired girl is standing in the doorway. How long has she been there? I didn't even notice her.

"Mom said I should greet the guest." I receive a cold glare from her. Who is she? Eren's sister? They look nothing alike.

"Mikasa this is Levi and Levi this is my sister, Mikasa." He shrugs awkwardly.

I lock gaze with the young raven and nothing but an intense glare is exchanged until I step closer to her and extend my hand. She takes it and we exchange a firm handshake.

"It's good to meet you." She says with a stoic tone. "I'm a huge fan."

"Likewise." I say and sends her a coy smile. Fan my ass I grin internally. She doesn't seem to like me or maybe that's just her casual expression. I can relate to that. Hanji always tells me that I look pissed off even when I'm not.

She raises a suspicious eyebrow at me and turn to Eren. "Mom said dinner is ready." Then she turns around and head downstairs. Eren and I follow suit.

I sit down next to Eren and across of Mikasa. Her eyes jump between me and Eren as if she's studying our relationship. The table is only set for four people isn't Eren's father dining with us?

As if Carla reads my mind. "Unfortunately, Grisha, Eren's dad was called in at work so he's not going to join us." She says and sits down next to Mikasa.

"Oh? I guess I'll have to meet him another time then." I sigh silently.

"Don't look so discouraged." Carla snickers.

I'm taken aback by her comment. Well Eren's mother sure is straight forward. Not that I mind. It's actually quite amusing.

"Anyways why don't you go ahead and fill your plate?" Carla says.

"Thank you, mrs?" I never got Eren's last name?

"It's mrs. Jaeger but just call me Carla." She giggles.

"Alright, Carla." I cut a piece of steaming lasagna. It looks delicious and I can't wait to have a bite of it.

* * *

Dinner sure was delicious. Eren's mother is an amazing cook. It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal like that. I'll have to ask for her recipe before I leave.

I sit up slightly and stretch my back.

Eren helps his mother clean up after dinner while Mikasa and I are glaring daggers at each other. I've sat down in the larger of the two couches that make up a cozy spot in front of the television. Mikasa is sitting in the couch across of me with her arms crossed. Ever since I sat down she hasn't taken her eyes off me. It's kind of creeping me out.

"If you as much as look at him the wrong way, I'll hunt you down and drag you to the gates of hell myself." She suddenly barks. Her eyes are burning with fire.

I sigh. Well at least she's talking. "Mikasa, you have my word that I'll never hurt him."

Her eyes widen for a second but then she averts my gaze. Did she expect something else? That I'd be pissed with her for speaking to me like that? I know I have every right to flip her off for using such a tone with me but I don't think that's going to do me any good. Besides I'm not up for making an enemy tonight.

"Good then you and I won't have a problem." She finally says with a relieved sigh. "Just promise me you'll look out for him."

"Of course I will why shouldn't I?" My brows arch. What's she thinking, of course I'll take care of him? Does she really not trust me? Not even the slightest?

"Well it's not everyone who takes Eren's situation into consideration when they approach him, I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing. If you're going to leave him then do it now before he gets too attached." She says with a slight hiss at the end.

"His situation?" What's she talking about?

"Yeah his heart problem?" She raises a questioning eyebrow. "Eren hasn't told you?"

"Wait? He has a heart problem?" This conversation is so confusing.

"I can't believe he hasn't told you." She rests her face in her hands.

"What kind of heart problem?" What's this about? What's going on? Is it serious? Oh fuck what's with him? I want to know.

"Sorry, it's my job to tell you but you should ask Eren about that." There's a sad spark in her eyes and she looks at me with pity. A moment ago she was ready to bite my head off and now she suddenly pities me. Why?

Suddenly Eren jumps down on the couch next to me. As much as I want to pry into the issue now it'll have to wait. I know it's a sensitive topic and I don't want to ruin Eren's mood. He's way to happy for me to spoil it.

"So what're you two talking about." He chuckles.

"Oh just Levi's band, not really anything." Mikasa says before I even get to respond. I simply nod. She knows it's not the right time for this conversation.

I wrap my arm around Eren and pull him closer to me. He turns his head and sends me a soft smile in return.

After a few moments Carla comes back with four bowls of ice cream and we eat in silence.

* * *

Carla had gone to bed and Mikasa looked a bit tired herself. Eren had insisted that we watched a movie together since that was part of the original plan. Even though it is quite late I decided to stay and watch the movie. Apparently Eren is a huge Disney geek so we end up watching The Lion King. One of his favorites he told me.

Mikasa is still sitting in the other couch barely awake. Eren is wide awake and resting against my shoulder with my arm around his waist holding him in place. It's quite relaxing. I'd never admit it but I've never really watched _the Lion King_. I've never thought of animated movies as interesting but this one's quite fascinating.

Eren sniffs and hides his face in the crook of my neck as Simba desperately is trying to wake his father up, who unfortunately is dead. The scene is heart wrenching and I keep reminding myself it's just a movie and that I can't let such a silly movie affect me. I pat Eren's back and kisses his forehead. He looks up at me with glassy eyes and smiles.

Mikasa yawns and get up from her comfortable position on the couch. She doesn't seem affected by the movie at all.

"Night." She says before heading upstairs leaving me and Eren to ourselves.

I'm still thinking about my conversation with Mikasa earlier. Eren has a heart problem. It makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about how serious it might be. Should I ask him about it now?

His eyes are closed slightly and he looks exhausted. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow when he's wide awake and not affected by some sad Disney Movie.

I lift Eren's legs onto mine and lie down with him on top of me. I didn't intend on staying the night but I might as well now that I'm here with the brat in my arms.

The brat is fast asleep and I reach for the remote and turn off the television.

I've known Eren for about a week now and look at us. We're already this close. Things have progressed a little too fast in my opinion but I don't really care anymore. I know I'm falling for the brat.

* * *

"L-Levi…" There's a soft mumble against my neck and I peek down on the body sound asleep on my chest. Eren is drooling on me with the cutest expression I've ever seen. He's so cute that I can't even bring myself to wipe away the drool from his mouth.

I smirk as I silently pull out my phone from my pocket without waking up the brat. I open the camera and quickly snap a photo of the cuteness on my chest. I want to savior this moment. The clock on my phone says _6:15_. I never intended to stay the night well not like this anyways but I'm not complaining. When did I even fall asleep? I don't remember. The last thing I remember thinking about before the pitch darkness was the talk I had with Mikasa. I need to ask Eren about his heart problem.

Eren shifts slightly and a pair of ocean eyes look up at me along with a tired smile.

"Morning." I say and rustles his already messy hair.

"Mhh!" He yawns.

I sit up while still holding him close to my chest as he rubs his eyes. I wonder if now's a good time to ask him? He doesn't seem as shaken up as he was after watching the inevitable Disney death scene (Why would someone think it's a good idea to have a death scene in a movie meant for kids anyways?)

"Eren?" I kiss his cheek and he turns his head towards me.

"Yes?"

"When Mikasa and I were talking yesterday… she mentioned that you have a heart problem…" I say with a soft voice. If I want to talk this out with Eren, he needs to know that I'm not trying to scare him away. I'm here and I want to protect him. I want him to know that he can be honest with me.

He immediately looks away. I can't see his eyes because they're covered by his brown locks.

"S-Sorry... I-I…" He trembles with a broken voice.

I lock my arms around him and pull him closer to me. My hand wanders up to the base of his skull and I gently push his head closer to mine. I kiss the side of his head and hum against his hair.

"It's okay…" I whisper soothingly.

He hiccups and sobs a little.

"I-I have a… congestive h-heart failure…" He manages to say between sobs.

My heart is beating at a rapid pace and I feel like the air has been knocked out of me. The only two words that strike me are heart failure. Eren has a heart failure? For how long? How did this happen? My head is being filled with questions I'm dying to get the answers to. I'll need a better understanding for Eren's problem but now is not the time to pry.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." I collect myself. Eren is a sobbing mess it won't do any help if I start bawling my eyes out as well. I need to be strong for him.

It's so unfair. Eren doesn't deserve this cruelty. He's so innocent, beautiful and way too young to be dealing with the consequences of a heart problem. I want to help him but how? I can't be thinking of this now. I need to cheer him up somehow. I can't handle his crying. It's heart wrenching.

I cup his cheeks and tilt his head towards me. His eyes are beaming with magnificent green and blue shades. My thumbs dry the wet spots under his glassy eyes which earns me a sad chuckle from the brat. I press my lips against him in a soft and passionate kiss.

We pull apart after a moment and he hiccups. I'm at a lack of words but Eren seems to understand. I've never really been good with comforting people but at least I'm trying.

Eren mumbles something against my neck. I can't possible hear what it is but he seems relieved.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"U-hm… nothing." His cheeks are covered in a lovely pink shade.

"Tch! Brat." I smirk and pull him in for another kiss.

He turns around and straddles me. My hands wander to the hem of his pants. He tilts his head and deepen the kiss. I grope and squeeze his ass making him moan and grind his hips against mine.

"Get a room!" A firm female voice says from the kitchen startling both of us. Mikasa must've walked in on our heated make out session. We both forgot about our surroundings for a second. Awkward.

Eren gets off me. His face screams from embarrassment. Cute.

I sigh and get up as well. We both head to the kitchen.

"Is the imp staying for breakfast?" She asks. Amusement written across her face. Oh she enjoys poking the bear.

"No I'm not. I've got some things to attend to soon." I growl at her and wrap my arms around Eren from behind. She sends me a cold glare. I smirk knowing I'm pissing her off.

Eren blushes and leans back against my chest. He might be a little taller than me but it isn't that much of a difference.

Mikasa sighs. "Your room is still upstairs if you forgot. Stop making me sick to my stomach."

"I didn't know you were homophobic." I grin widely and nibble on Eren's neck making him shiver.

"I'm not. I'm just don't like gnomes touching my brother like that." She smirks wickedly. "Oi! I'm not- "

"Will you two just stop, please!" Eren barges in obviously annoyed by our bickering.

"Fine. I'll stop." I kiss Eren's cheek.

Mikasa rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the stove. Apparently she's making something involving eggs, probably an omelet.

"I should get going." I whisper against his skin.

"Okay. Text me when you get home." He says timidly.

* * *

 **Yup now Levi knows about Eren's heart condition. He might not now the details of it but he'll know soon enough.**

 **Anyways thank you again for reading and reviewing! I'll probably upload next chapter on Monday.**


	16. A Trustworthy Friend

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

I barely get to close the door behind me before I collapse against it. The realization finally hits me. Eren has a heart problem, a serious heart problem. I'm not a doctor and have very little medical knowledge but I know when shit's serious. Eren's situation is dead serious. I can't believe he hasn't told me before. Was he that scared? What does he think of me? That I'd leave him alone if I found out. No fucking way, Jaeger. To completely honest I'm scared shitless. I have absolutely no idea of what I'm getting myself into. How will this relationship (or what the fuck we have together) work out?

I know I want Eren. I've been certain for a while now but with this I'm even more determined. I wouldn't go as far as saying that I love him, not yet. Though the thought has popped up a few times. It's too soon for me to even think like that. But I'm getting there. Every time I see him my heart skips a beat. Shit! I'm falling hard and head on. I can only hope the brat feels the same way.

My hand reaches for the phone in my back pocket and I speed dial the only person I feel like talking to. Call me crazy or whatever but when shits get real I know Hanji has my back.

"Leeeeeeviiiii!" I remove the phone from my ear until her high-pitched voice stops yelling.

"Hanji I need to talk to you. It's urgent." No need for all that 'how are you'-crap. Besides she knows I never use her name unless it's important.

"Should I come over?" Her tone slightly worried.

"No. I just need your help for a second. What do you know about congestive heart failures?" I ask as calm as possible. I know she must've sensed my almost shaking voice. Normally I'm very stoic but right now I can't seem to function properly. I blame the brat.

"Congestive heart failure? Huh? That's a serious one. Why? Does this have something to do with that kid?" As nosy as ever. Hanji always seem to read my mind.

"What do you know?" I avoid her question.

"Well if someone has an untreated heart failure it'll turn into a congestive heart failure, which is potentially life-threatening. Most people don't live long in a condition like that. If you want all the gory details of what it does to one's body, I suggest you ask Moblit or I can do it for you."

"Spare me those details." I need to collect my thoughts.

"Alright. All I know is that it's a very serious condition and it's almost untreatable. Levi why do you ask?"

It feels like I'm hit by a car and thrown off a building all at the same time. My stomach has dropped to the point I'm out of breath. How long does Eren have left?

"H-How long does… one normally live..." I manage to say.

"Can't say some live a few years if they're on medication others not that long I'm afraid… Levi are you okay? Are you sure you don't need me to come over?"

I take a deep breath. Pull yourself together, dumbass. He's still alive. No need to make yourself worried sick already. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"You don't sound fine." She points out. Obviously I'm not fine. My boyfriend…. Wait what? Is that what he is? I snicker internally. Eren Jaeger my boyfriend… that seem right. Anyways of course I'm not alright. Eren has a serious life threatening heart condition. How can one be alright knowing that? Certainly not me.

"I'm not." I sigh and look at the clock on the wall. I have a photoshoot within the next two hours. I should wrap this up and get going soon. "I'll tell you later, alright?"

"Okay! I'll make dinner! Just the two of us for a good ol' Hanji-Levi talk." She giggles obviously trying to affect the depressing mood of our conversation.

"Still got the key? I'd thought you'd have thrown it away by now." Yes, Hanji does have a key to my apartment and I'm still questioning my sanity to this very day. Why did I ever think it'd be a good idea to give her a key to _MY apartment_ nonetheless?

"Yep!" She yells again with her annoying high-pitched voice. I hang up on her before I get an eardrum rupture.

I lean my head back against the door unsure how to process this new knowledge. It breaks my heart to no extent knowing of Eren's heart condition. I know it was hard for him to tell me it was evident in his eyes. That reminds me of something.

With a swipe on the phone screen I send a message to the brat.

 _(8:20 AM) Levi:_ Home.

What a shitty-ass short message I know but it's better than nothing. It doesn't take long for him to answer.

 _(8:21 AM) Eren:_ Gr8 I was getting a bit worried. xD

The brat was probably sitting by the phone waiting for me to text him. Or so I'd like to think.

 _(8:21 AM) Levi:_ No you weren't. By the way your texting is awful.

 _(8:22 AM) Eren:_ Gee thx smartass and yes I was 8D

 _(8:22 AM) Levi:_ Creepy. What's that smiley supposed to be?

 _(8:23 AM) Eren:_ Excuse me, that's a smiling guy with sunglasses.

 _(8:24 AM) Levi:_ Really?

I thought it was a bowler hat and butterfly. Must've turned the screen the wrong way. Hanji told me about this emoji-app I could get for my phone. That way I can see the weird smileys but honestly I've got no need for that kind of app. I rarely use emojis when I text.

 _(8:25 AM) Eren:_ How old were you again? Too old to know of memes as well?

 _(8:26 AM) Levi:_ Older than you and do I want to know what memes are?

Yet another thing Hanji told me about though I still don't know what all the fuss is about.

 _(8:26 AM) Eren:_ I'll show you sometime. Srsly how old r u? :3

 _(8:27 AM) Levi:_ Thirty, brat.

 _(8:27 AM) Eren:_ What, you don't look that old. Xd

Did he just imply I'm old? What a little shit!

 _(8:28 AM) Levi:_ What's that supposed to mean?

 _(8:28 AM) Eren:_ Nothing, Old man. ;*

 _(8:29 AM) Levi:_ Brat, how old are you? Five?

 _(8:30 AM) Eren:_ Hey! I'm 21! You old fart! ;P

Oh, no, no. He's in for it now. Next time I see him I'll make him forget about ever calling me old again.

 _(8:30 AM) Levi:_ I'll make you regret that.

 _(8:31 AM) Eren:_ How? ;)

 _(8:31 AM) Levi:_ Are you sure you want to know?

 _(8:31 AM) Eren:_ Why? xD

 _(8:32 AM) Levi:_ My place. Tomorrow.

 _(8:32 AM) Eren:_ What time?

 _(8:32 AM) Levi:_ I can pick you up after class?

 _(8:33 AM) Eren_ : Ok, at 2.15 pm? :)

 _(8:33 AM) Levi:_ Alright. See you then. Photoshoot now.

 _(8:34 AM) Eren:_ Send me a pic!

Tempting, maybe I should send him a picture.

(8:35 AM) Levi: Can't promise anything. ;-)

I put my phone aside then I quickly change into a more casual attire before heading out. I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by while I was texting Eren. Shit I need to get going.

* * *

I enter the photo studio and meet up with the people from the world famous magazine _Shingek_ i who have contacted me about the photoshoot. I'm supposed to promote a variety of design clothing while promoting myself as an individual. Normally the entire band is supposed to be here for a group shoot, but since I'm the vocalist of the band I'm the most sought out persona and I'm often asked to appear in magazines on my own. Though I really hate being around people I don't know on my own. I have to act all nice and appear sociable. Not my cup of tea, really.

"Mr. Ackerman if you'll please follow me." A short female guides me to an area with stylists and designers who all seem eager to work on my appearance.

The lady motions for me to sit down on the black leather chair. I do so and is immediately swarmed by makeup artists and stylists. Not that I need anything in my face. I'm not fond of makeup. It covers up a person's true appearance. A little bit of makeup is fine. Just a bit of powder and lip balm then I'm done.

A designer makes his way towards me as I get back up from the chair. It only took about five minutes for the makeup artists to do their job. My hair needed absolutely no attention as it seems.

"Bonjour! Mr. Ackerman, it truly is a pleasure to meet you." He takes a takes a swig of his hip flask. Obviously, this guy must be some drunkard. I cringe internally.

"Thank you, mr?" I glare at him but he doesn't seem affected by it.

"Pixis, Dot Pixis. You can call me Dot or Pixis or both." He smiles warmly.

"Alright, Dot Pixis." Not really wanting to call him either of the names.

"Follow me please." I roll my eyes and follow the fool to a clothing rack. He grabs the black suit from the hanger and hands it to me along with a white button up. The suit jacket has a silver flap pocket at the top and two black jetted pockets at the bottom. It looks rather elegant. Pixis points towards the corner behind him where three screen dividers are located. Supposedly, giving me a bit privacy as I change my outfit.

I head behind the screens and take off my clothes. There's a mirror and I look myself over. A smirk pulls at my lips as I notice the purple mark on my collarbone. That cheeky brat. I'll have my revenge soon enough. I grab the suit pants and I'm just about to pull them on as I get an idea. I grab my phone and snap a picture from my chest and down. The picture shows a great deal of naked skin, muscles and my boxers. That might frustrate the brat. I send the picture before getting clothed.

My phone vibrates as I'm about to head back out.

 _(10:14 AM) Eren:_ I thought you'd send me a pic of the set, clothing etc. Though I'm not disappointed. Not at all. ;)

I can't help but smirk as I make my way to the center of the studio ready for the photographers to take their pictures.

* * *

The photoshoot took longer than I wanted it to. Seven hours to be precise. I almost became aggressive by the end of it (by almost I mean I almost killed a man.) I have absolutely no regrets that asshole deserved it. I had asked an errand boy to fetch me an egg sandwich and he came back with a chicken sandwich. Though eggs and chicken are related it's definitely not the same. What a total fucking dumbass.

I unlock my apartment door and an immediate strong scent of curry fills the room. Hanji must be making something in my kitchen. It smells nice but strong.

"Oi! I hope you aren't burning my apartment down!" I shout at her making my presence known.

"Nope not yet!" She yells back from the kitchen.

I head further into my apartment. She's already set the dining table with my favorite plates, wineglasses and silverware just how I like it. A bottle of red wine yet unopened, perfect.

"What are you making?" I slump down by the dining table.

"Curry and lamb!" She giggles as she carries a seemingly heavy pot to the table.

"It isn't poisonous, right?" I furrow my brows and inspect the red and orange rice in the pot. Hanji takes a seat across of me.

"You might die." She looks at me with a dead serious expression. Then she bursts into a laughing fit.

"Very funny." I snap at her as I open the wine and fill my glass to the rim.

"Hard day, huh?" She grins and snatches the bottle out of my hand.

"Tell me about it." I fill my plate before taking a sip of the wine.

"What's wrong? I've wanted to know ever since you asked me about the heart-thing-device. It's about that kid, right? Tell me I'm right. I know I'm right." She blurted out.

"You're right." I sigh. "Eren has a congestive heart failure." My brows arch slightly. It's still hard for me to not keep myself together.

Hanji looks skeptically at me I can tell that she's thinking.

"I don't know what to do about it. Honestly… and I swear if you say this to anyone I'll fucking murder you in your sleep…" I take a mouthful of the wine.

"Go on." She encourages me knowingly that I'm in need of emotional support.

"I'm scared." I look away not wanting to make myself appear vulnerable.

"Aren't we all? Though why should you be?" She asks with a soft expression. What the heck happened to Mrs. Craziness?

"Well the fact that I might lose him? One day he'll be gone and I… I can't…" My voice drops by the end.

"But he's still alive?" She tries. I know what she's doing and it's working.

"Of course he is, shitty glasses." I scoff.

"Levi, we're all going to die, eventually. We shouldn't use fear as an excuse to keep us from living and I'm sure Eren knows this as well."

"Tch! Easier said than done."

"If you want my advice… Then I think you should get the best out of it while he's still here." She shrugs and takes a forkful of rice and lamb before stuffing her mouth.

She's absolutely right. Eren doesn't have forever well no one does but his time is probably running out faster. I wish there was something I can do. This is a fucked up situation to be in.

"Why don't you do something special then? You like this kid Eren, obviously." She smirks.

"Special?" What is she implying by that? I want to spoil the brat by all means and she knows but what does she mean by ' _something special_ '?

"I dunno make a bucket list or something."

That's actually not a bad idea. Brilliant if I must say well at least not to her face. I could make a bucket list with Eren. I have enough resources to do whatever I want whenever I want so this won't be as difficult as it would for most people… But is the brat up for it? Should I make it a surprise? He might start suspecting something if I start dragging him across the globe and I don't know the extent of his situation either. Maybe I should ask his family first to make sure it's alright with them?

"Hello? Earth to Levi!" Two hands grab my shoulders and shake me back to reality.

"Oi! Get your filthy hands away from me, four eyes!"

She slumps back in her chair and is laughing hysterically. I would slap her but it would be wasted effort.

"So, I take it you like my proposition then?"

"It's not bad."

"Come on! Give me some credit! By the way I wanna meet him!"

"No way."

"Please?" She pouts and give me the sad puppy eyes. I growl which doesn't affect her the slightest.

"Fine." Remind me again why I invited her?

"Yay!"

Before I realize how close she's gotten she snatches my phone and starts typing away. I reach out to take my phone back but she stands up and put the phone to her ear. Who's she calling?

"Ereeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Oh fuck this is not good.

"Shitty glasses, give me my phone back, NOW!" I stomp around the table and lunge forward. She steps to the side. "No, no! I'm a friend of Levi's!" I'm gonna kill that wench when I get my hands on her.

"Oi! Hand it over!" She yields and falls backwards as I lunge at her once more and snatch my phone back.

"What did she say?" I hiss into the phone.

"U-Uh? Levi?" Eren says timidly.

"Leeeeeeeeeviiii, let me talk to him!" Hanji almost screams as I kick her.

"Shut up… Tch!" I turn my attention back to the cutie (and yes he is a cute one) on the other end of the line. "Sorry about that."

"Heh... i-it's okay. Who was that?" There's something off about his voice? Is he alright?

"No one. Just a friend… Eren? Are you alright?" I sigh into the phone.

"What's her name?" Is he seriously going to avoid my question? What's going on?

"Hello! I'm Hanji!" She yells from the kitchen.

"S-She sounds nice."

"What's wrong?

"Nothing. Can we just talk tomorrow?" He asks "Sorry I-I have to go. Though it was nice talking to you… both of you."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, brat." I say and hang up though a little sad to end the call. What the hell is going on with him? If I didn't know better, I would say he sounded rather sad or maybe scared? Should I go to his place and check up on him? He sounded far from alright.

"So you two, tomorrow?" Hanji smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. "Remember to wear a condom." She drops to the floor and roll around laughing her ass of. What a bitch.

"Shut up." I growl and furrow my brows glaring daggers my phone.

"Hey? What's the matter?" Her hand taps my shoulder.

"He sounded off… Something's wrong."

"Sure he isn't just tired? It's pretty late anyways." She shrugs.

I turn my gaze on her. Maybe she's right. If something was really wrong he would tell me, right? I can't shake the feeling that something is up. Something is wrong. I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he's just tired.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Probably Wednesday or Thursday.**


	17. A Striking Blow

**I should warn you guys that this chapter contains angst, violence and abuse.**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

The house is quiet and dark. Mikasa and mom went out for their usual " _girls' night out_ " a few hours ago and Armin went home a little while ago leaving me alone in the house with my dad. He had come home just after Armin left. I could immediately sense that something was wrong with him. Besides the stench of alcohol, he seemed a bit more aggressive when I went to unlock the door. He's usually not like this. It scares me a little because it reminds me of some painful memories.

"Dad?" I whisper and silently slip down the stairs watching my every step. If he has fallen asleep I would rather not wake him up. Not that I'm afraid of what he'll do if I accidentally wake him up… He hasn't done anything in a while so why should he start all of a sudden? My mom used to tell me to never wake a sleeping tiger and I know that right now I'm being dangerously curious.

The dark figure of my father is spread out on the couch still wearing his doctors coat and with his glasses on. He snoring rather loudly. I look at the clock on the kitchen wall. **10:20 PM**. Mom and Mikasa won't be home until 11. Maybe I should help my dad out and make sure he makes it to his bed without falling over and breaking something. No. I'll just get him a glass of water. I'm not comfortable with being too close to him when he's like this.

I make my way to the kitchen still fully aware of every step on the way. My hand pulls out a glass from the cabinet above the sink and I turn the cold water on and fill the glass. My dad's snoring increases as I head back to the living room. I lightly put the glass on the table without it making too much of a noise.

Suddenly there's a tight grip on my arm that forces me on my knees. I freeze instantly. "…Eren...? Why aren't you sleeping?" His foul breath is right in my face and I pull away in reflex only to be yanked back. His face is only a few inches away.

"Sorry… dad I-I" His palm hits my cheek in the blink of an eye generating a loud smack that echoes through the house. My eyes widen in shock followed by a few tears caused by the pain. _He hit me? Dad hit me?_ His grip still tight on my arm which makes it impossible for me to escape. I pull as much as I can but he doesn't let go. "Please! Dad what are you doing?" My heart is threatening to burst through my ribcage.

"Carla had informed me about the dinner last night… with your _boyfriend_. I thought we were over this years ago." _So that's why he didn't show up? I thought he had come to his senses by now._

Finally, he lets go of my arm. I stumble backwards and is about to get up and run back upstairs just as his heel slams against into my stomach and presses me down on my back. "You little faggot!" My vision blackens as the back of my head hits the floor.

"Dad! Please!" I scream and claw at his foot. My head is spinning and my body is throbbing and burning. _Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!_ I can't comprehend what's happening. Why would dad hurt me? He promised he would never do that again. Why dad? Why?

His foot lifts slightly but is slammed right back down with intentional force as he kicks me. _It hurts! Mom! Help me! Someone!_ Mom's not here. She can't help me. No one can. I'm at his mercy now. The same kind of mercy a deer gets when it's being chased by a cougar. None. There's no help. I can only endure the pain until he stops.

He gets down on his knees with his hands clenched into fists. I can barely breathe after having the air knocked out of me. I flinch and tilt my head to the side just as his fist crashes into my jaw. "P-Please! Dad! Stop!" I cry out. He finally releases me. Realization evident on his face.

I curl into a ball and listen to his footsteps as he leaves the living room and head to his office. A few moments tick by before the office door is slammed closed. Within seconds I get up and rush back upstairs. I lock my bedroom door behind me and hide under the covers of my bed. What did just happen? Why?

My cheeks are stained with the remains of shredded tears. I sob into my pillow. _Mom please get home soon._ I'm scared for my life right now. Too scared to fight back. A coward.

My head darts back up from my pillow as I register the vibration of my phone. I take a deep breath and dry my eyes before taking the phone to my ear without checking the callerID.

"Ereeeeeeeeeeeeen!" I pull the phone slightly away from my ear as I'm met with the squeak of a female voice. Who is that? The voice seems familiar but I can't put a name on it. There's some stomping and shouting from another person in the background. Is that Levi's voice?

"What did she say?" That's definitely Levi's voice. I can recognize the irritation behind his rough tone.

"U-Uh? Levi?" A smile plasters to my face as I hear the female squeak in the background. Levi must have pulled the phone from her.

"Shut up… Tch!" Clearly directed to the squeaking lady or whoever she is. "Sorry about that." His voice a lot more calm and comforting than before. I can feel my heart snap in two. God I wish he was here. All I want is his arms around me whispering sweet nothings. Making me feel safe. Secure and loved. _Levi… help me._

"Heh... i-it's okay. Who was that?" My eyes start watering again and I let out a quiet sob. Why am I not telling him? What's wrong with me? _Levi…_ I feel paralyzed like something is holding me back from crying out.

"No one. Just a friend… Eren? Are you alright?" He must have heard me. What do I do? _Levi! Help!_ It's like my body has taken control without the functions of my brain. I can only watch as my body averts the problem and avoid the subject.

"What's her name?" My thoughts are a mess and I can't seem to think straight. What do I do? Keep calm. Deep breath. Relax. The door is locked no one is going to hurt me. Just keep the conversation going for a little longer. I listen closely as the female in the background shouts her name… _Hanji?_ Isn't that the same name as the guitarist's of No Name?

"S-She sounds nice." I sigh and pull away from the phone slightly to prevent myself from making my sniffing obvious. I pull myself together and put the phone to my ear.

"What's wrong?" My heart is sprinting and it feels like it's being ripped in half. _I want to cry out! Let me!_ I'm kicking and screaming behind the soundproof glass of my brain.

"Nothing. Can we just talk tomorrow?... Sorry I-I have to go. Though it was nice talking to you… both of you." My voice is shaking slightly but it's barely noticeable.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, brat." _No… Levi… don't go…_ He sighs and hangs up.

I let the phone slip from my ear and down on the bed as I lie down hopelessly. My eyes close and I feel the darkness close around me. I'm exhausted.

* * *

My eyes are locked on the clock across my bed. **7:32 AM**. I have to get up or I'll be late for my first class. My body feels like lead. I feel numb and dead on the inside. It's all coming back to me. The uncomfortable past I desperately want to forget. I thought it was over.

I remember being a happy child coming home from school. Mikasa was out shopping for a new back-to-school outfit with mom. Dad had promised that he and I would go get ice-cream when I got home but it never happened. Instead I ended up in the hospital with broken ribs. He threatened me and told me to lie about what happened. So I did. I was a dumb kid at the time and I had no idea what to do. My dad would beat me to a pulp if anyone found out. That was frightening enough for me to shut up about it and endure the pain. It went on like that for a few months.

My mom thought I was being bullied at school so Mikasa ended up following me around. She had my back. One day she was supposed to go to Armin's place but she stayed home. My dad didn't know that so when his clenched fist met my face Mikasa witnessed it and told mom. She was furious and kicked him out. My dad wasn't allowed to step back into the house until he got some kind of anger management. He knew he was wrong all along. I had seen the guilt in his eyes. I would see it every time he raised a hand against me.

It's been years since the last time he hit me. Why now? He must have known my sexual orientation for a while now. Maybe something happened at work? Maybe it's just best if I forget it. _Yeah. That seems like a good idea._

I stretch my back and sit up. Everything is hurting. Everything on the outside is hurting. I cast a glance at my phone. **2 missed calls one from Mikasa and one from Levi. 6 new messages all from Levi.** My finger slide to the side and opens up the message app.

 _(11:54 PM) Levi:_ Eren, are you alright?

 _(12:12 AM) Levi:_ I'm worried.

 _(6:24 AM) Levi:_ Oi brat?

 _(7:00 AM) Levi: You up?_

 _(7:15 AM) Levi:_ Eren, answer me!

 _(7:23 AM) Levi:_ If you don't answer me I'm coming over.

I look at the time the last message was sent it's roughly about fifteen minutes ago. _Shit is he on his way now?_ _Shit. Shit. Shit._

There's a hard knock on the front door. _Fuck! He's here._ I quickly get on my feet and almost jump across the room. With a swift turn of the lock my bedroom door is opened and I dart downstairs. I freeze right in front of the front door as I turn my head and look at my pale reflection in the mirror beside the door. A visible blue mark right below my jawline and my wrist is slightly red from my dad's grip. _How do I hide it?_ I wonder if there're any visible bruising on my stomach or back. What'll Levi say if he finds out? Will he be disappointed that I didn't fight back? Because I was a coward.

Another firm knock pulls me from my train of thoughts. _Shit! What do I do?_

I take a step closer to the door and unlock it. With a hesitant grip on the doorknob I open it and peek out from behind it with most of my neck covered by the door. _I hope he doesn't notice._

As soon as I open the door Levi pushes inside and I stumble backwards and end up with my ass on the floor.

Levi slams the door shut and turns his furious gaze on me. "What the fuck took you so long? Why didn't you an..answer..?" His furrowed brows lift slightly and he gets on his knees. "Eren?" He leans closer to me as his hands cups my cheeks. I send him a soft smile. He doesn't seem to register. His eyes are set on a specific area under my jaw.

"What happened?" Worry is evident in his voice. _What do I do?_ My heart is spinning and want nothing more than tell him the truth… _but what will happen if I do?_ _Enough!_ The realization hits me. Levi is here. He's right in front of me. My salvation.

His confused eyes widen. "Eren, why are you crying?" His stormy grey eyes find mine. My vision is blurry and my cheeks are wetted. _Relief._

"Levi." I sob and close my eyes. Finally crushing the glass that withheld my inner voice. "Levi!"

"I'm here. Eren. Don't worry. I'm right here." My arms latch onto him as I sob into the crook of his neck. He cradles me protectively and kisses my cheek. "Right here." He whispers into my ear.

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

When I went over to Eren's house I didn't expect to find him like this. _What the fuck happened?_ That purple mark on his neck hasn't just appeared without reason. _Did someone hit him?_ The thought itself makes my blood boil. If anyone has laid a hand on him, I'll make sure they regret it. I need Eren to explain what happened. But first I need to calm him down. He's shaking and unstable. _What put him in a state like this?_ He clung to me as I had carried him upstairs not willing to let go.

I pull him closer to me and press my lip against his jaw right on the purple mark. His breathing isn't as erratic as when I first got here. He was crying hysterically as if someone had approached him with a knife. I hope that's not the case.

He flinches and hides his face in my shirt as my hand crosses his chest. I sit up immediately and pull his shirt off him before he even gets to stop me. My jaw drops as my eyes look him over. Dark blue and purple spots all over his torso. Clearly a sign of abuse. Eren looks away. I notice his eyes twitch slightly before he closes them.

"Eren… what happened?" I lean down next to him and gently turn his chin towards me. "Tell me." I speak softly.

His glassy eyes crack open find mine. "He h-hurt me." I kiss his forehead. Someone hurt my precious Eren. They won't get away with it.

"Who hurt you?" I whisper against his forehead. My brows are arched and my heart is beating rapidly. I'm enraged barely keeping myself from tossing things against the wall. All I can think about is Eren. How frightened he must have been. Why didn't he tell me? I could've been here in no time.

"My… dad." His father did this? Hurt his own son? Why? If I thought I was enraged before I was clearly wrong. If possible steam would be raising from the outer layer of my skin. No father should ever feel the need or want to lay a hand against their children. Never. A father should be loving and caring never violent. I'll deal with this when I see the damn monster. If he ever as much as touches Eren I'll make him pay. He'll receive a fate worse than death. That reminds me of someone. _Mikasa._ I probably should let her in on what's going on before she assumes this is my doing but also because I know she'll gladly lend a hand when it comes to avenging her brother.

I grab Eren's phone from the nightstand and unlock it. _Tch! The brat still doesn't have a password on it._ I open up a new message and starts tapping fiercely. Eren sniffs and clings to my chest.

 _(8:30 AM) Eren:_ Mikasa, it's Levi. I hadn't heard from Eren and therefore went to check on him. He's not okay. Eren has purple marks all over his torso. I haven't looked at his back yet but I assume it's the same. He told me that it's his father's doing.

I look at the screen until three small dots appear on the other side of the screen. _Mikasa is typing._

 _(8:31 AM) Mikasa:_ I'm coming home. Don't bother texting Carla, I'm already on it. Stay with him till I get there. Thanks Grinch.

 _(8:32 AM) Eren:_ If you call me Grinch again I'll make sure I remember to steal your Christmas. Anyways, has this happened before?

 _(8:32 AM) Mikasa:_ Yes, but that was years ago.

That bastard! I put the phone back on the nightstand and turn my attention back to the green orbs beside me. "I'll never let him hurt you again." I press my lips against his. A soft sigh escapes his mouth.

"Thank you." He chuckles. His eyes are red but there are no visible tears forming. My hand moves to his cheek and I let my thumb draw invisible circles on his stained skin. "Levi?"

I lay down and pull him closer to me so that our chests are touching. His heartbeat against mine. "Mhm?"

"Are we… Are we still going to your place later?" His cheeks turn a beautiful pink color and he averts my eyes.

 _Did Cupid just strike me?_ I'm pretty sure one of his fine arrows hit my heart. Damn Eren's too adorable to be real. "Only if you want to." His mesmerizing ocean eyes and that perfectly pink tint on his cheeks. _Cute_.

"I want to." He bites his lip. I almost jumped him right then and there but instead I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. Eren opens his mouth and our tongues meet.

"Mhm.." He moans and wraps his legs around me. My hand wander downwards and slips underneath his shirt.

"At least you're using Eren's room this time." Our heads dart up and turn to the bedroom door. Mikasa has the worst sense of timing. I let go of Eren and sit up as Mikasa approaches. Her dark eyes are zoomed in on Eren. They're glowing with anger. "Grisha is gonna pay for this." She growls as her hand grabs Eren's chin. Her eyes scan the bruise under his jaw before she releases him. Her attention turns to the bruising on Eren's chest then abdomen. "Carla is on her way."

"Mom knows?" He sighs relieved.

"Yes and she's not happy about it. Not at all." Mikasa says and sits down next to Eren. She takes his hand and simply holds it for comfort. "I should have known something was up. You weren't up when I got home and you were still asleep when I woke up. It wasn't like you."

I take a seat behind Eren and wraps my arms around him protectively as I listen to their conversation.

"Don't beat yourself up… heh… it's not like you could've prevented it." He says trying to ease the tense air.

"I know. It's just odd why did he suddenly act like that? It's been what? Six years since the last incident?"

"Yeah… he called me a faggot and talked about our dinner with Levi." Mikasa's eyebrow arches in a sharp angle. Even I would be scared if her anger was directed upon me. **Note to self: Don't mess with Mikasa.**

"Grisha is such an idiot." A new voice sounds and we all turn our attention back to the door. _Carla_. I'm glad Eren and I were interrupted by Mikasa rather than Carla. Who knows what that woman would do if she saw me groping her son. For some odd reason I feel like she'd just encourage us to continue. The picture in my head is enough to creep me out. Thanks Mikasa for saving us from the embarrassment.

"My baby! Are you okay?" She's quickly beside Eren and kisses his forehead. He pulls away and glares at her. His cheeks just went from pale pink to tomato red. I smirk and kiss the back of his neck. Now crimson cheeks. The corner of Mikasa's lip tilts upwards. _Is she smirking?_ I barely get to see it as she turns her head the other way.

"I'm okay now. Sore but I'll survive." His back presses against my chest and I tighten my arms around him.

"Good. Now I'll go take care of that ass of a husband. You just rest here.." Carla's soft expression turns into a devious one as her eyes moves from Eren to me. Should I be scared of this lady? She sure seems like she could kill a man if she wanted to. "Or you could go to Levi's place. A distraction would probably do you good for a little while."

I assume I was right about what would've happened if she had walked in on us. Eren's mother is quite interesting.

Mikasa is glaring daggers at me. "Be gentle." Is the last thing she says before leaving the room with Carla? Both sets of footsteps disappear downstairs.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Before Sunday**


	18. An Interesting Dinner

**Here you go, my dear readers! I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter a lot even though it's a bit kinky. I was being a bit creative.**

 **Smut alert! And slight BDSM warning (not much).**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

The ride to Levi's hotel was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence that filled the car but a comfortable one. Levi held my hand most of the ride only letting it go when he had to change gear (his car is a manual car as it seems.) We had stopped on our way at a gas station to fuel the car and buy a box of ice cream. Mint Chocolate Chip flavored, which is my favorite. I know I'm being spoiled but heck I'm not gonna complain.

Earlier, Mikasa had called Armin and told him about what happened. He was almost in a state of shock just like me. Though the shock is slowly fading. Mom promised to deal with dad when he would get home. He probably went to work.

Before we left my house my mom told Levi a bit more about my condition. She basically gave him a list of foods and drinks that I can and can't consume such as alcohol (he's probably thinking that I'm a rebellious brat with a death wish now). I can eat almost everything as long as I avoid getting too much sodium and salt. The worst part of it all was that she told him that I **HAVE** to eat my vegetables even if he has to shove them down my throat. _Dang it. I thought I could escape but nope._ Levi had smirked at that. He was enjoying himself a little too much.

Mom also made sure to stuff a pack of condoms in my backpack. I don't really think we'll use them unless Levi insists. I highly doubt that. He told me that it was much more comfortable and it felt better to do it without. I couldn't agree more.

As it is right now I'm supposed to stay at Levi's apartment until Monday. My mom didn't want me anywhere near my dad after what he did to me. Understandably. I just don't get it. What got into him all of a sudden? The other day he was completely fine. It was as if someone flipped a switch. I couldn't recognize him. _Why dad?_ The sudden change in him was horrific. He went from love to hate just like that.

I'm sure he regrets it. The way he looked at me when he realized what he was doing. His face was covered with an expression of terror and regret. He couldn't even look at me when he stumbled back to his office. Guilt is probably eating him up by now. Good. I don't want him to ever hurt me like that again. I can still faintly feel his constant kicking right above my stomach.

Levi gets out and makes his way to the other side of the car where he gently pulls the door open for me and takes my hand to guide me out.

"What a gentleman." I snicker and gladly takes his arm as we head inside the hotel lobby and take the elevator to his floor. It's still a mystery to me how I got to be this close to Levi. I've barely known him for a week and I already trust him completely. I wonder… _how does he feel about me?_ There must be some sort affection otherwise he wouldn't suddenly show up at my doorstep because I hadn't responded to his messages. Even Armin wouldn't do that. I feel like some prized possession. Though I know Levi sees me as a person not an object. He's so careful and compassionate. _Like what the hell…_ He's Levi Ackerman for fuck's sake. He could have anyone so why does he choose to keep me around? Do all the naughty things with me? Even kisses me?

It all comes back to one sole question… _what am I to him? Are we just dating or something more_? I feel like we've passed that line already but I don't really know.

Levi unlocks the front door and we enter his apartment. "So-" He closes the door behind me. I trail my way to the couch and put my backpack beside it.

"I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen so I haven't really prepared anything. Originally I wanted to take you out to a fancy restaurant but I don't know if you would rather want to eat here?" His voice is soft as he looks me over. I know what he's thinking. He probably wonders whether or not I'm in any pain.

It doesn't hurt that much anymore though the dark spots are still there. The last thing I want to worry about right now is my dad.

"Yeah… I'd like that." My voice is a little hoarse.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket. "So what do you want to eat, brat?"

"Uhm, I don't know." I scoff. We could go for pizza or something easy. Dinner isn't really that important to me right now. Though I'm starting to get a little hungry.

"Do you like sushi?" His feet move closer to me until he places a hand on my lower back. _What the hell is sushi?_ I think Armin might have talked about it at some point, but I honestly have no idea what it is? It's such a sweet and soft word. If the food is as soft as the word for it, I'm definitely up for it.

"Sure." I nod.

"Sushi it is then." Levi dials a number and places the phone to his ear. He points at my backpack then to his bedroom. Probably wants me to move my stuff in there.

I pick up my backpack and head to his bedroom. My hand grabs the doorknob and I push the door open. I step inside and take a few steps towards the bed. _I wonder which side is his?_ If he even has a side. Maybe he's like me and sleeps in the middle of the bed taking up all the space. I'm conflicted. _Should I put my stuff at the right_ _or left side of the bed?_ I sigh and end up putting my stuff on the left side of the bed.

I shrug the backpack off my shoulder and places it so it leans against the nightstand. Just as I'm about to leave I notice that one of the nightstand drawers is slightly open. Something metallic is reflecting the light in the room and I can't contain my curiosity.

With hesitant grip on the handle I pull out the drawer and I'm completely taken aback by my discovery.

 _ **Handcuffs?**_

Why would Levi need handcuffs? Does he have a side job as a secret agent or something-? And then it hits me just as I hear a set of footsteps right behind me.

I turn around and look into the grey pools above me. He's smirking.

"What a nosy little brat." I gulp as he pushes me down on the bed.

"Sorry... I-" He stops me from speaking any further by placing his index finger on my lips.

"Too curious for you own good, huh?" There's a devious glint in his eyes as he places a hand on each side of my head and continues to smirk at me. "What should I do about that?" The words are said with an intense passion behind it. He leans down and I can feel his lips brush against mine. His legs are right between mine. "Maybe I should teach you a thing or two." He whispers against my lips as his hand moves to my hip an d tugs at my shirt. "Would you like that, brat?" His fingers slowly drag the shirt upwards until I can't restrain myself.

I pull the shirt above my head. Levi's eyes stalk my every motion making my body shiver. I'm breathless and almost aching for friction. His soft spoken words have gone right to my growing erection. _Damn him!_ I nod and send him a sheepish smile. My face is burning from sexual frustration.

His voice suddenly takes a more serious tone. "Eren, if anything and I mean **anything** is hurts. I want you to tell me right away. Okay?" His expression is dead serious and I sense his concern.

"I promise." I'm not exactly sure what he's getting at but I assume it has something to do with the cuffs.

His lips pull slightly apart and he grins deviously. "Then show me your hands."

I hold my hands together in front of naked chest. There's a click and suddenly the cuffs are lock around my wrists. Levi's brows are furrowed and his gaze is locked on my face. He's trying to determine if I feel any discomfort. I know I must've made some sort of grimace as he cuffed me but it doesn't really affect me as much. At first I was just a bit surprised but now… I'm actually excited.

He sighs when I don't object to his actions. "Alright brat. Get up." He removes himself from me and turns towards his closet. _What the hell?_ I thought he was going to do more than simply cuff me. Levi grabs a large linen towel and heads back out through the door. I'm curious to see where this is going so I follow him out the room and down the hallway until we reach the major room by the entrance.

He stops by the large dark oak dining table and pulls the towel from one side of the table to the other. I can't really help since my hands are linked together. He nods. "Lie down on the table." _What an odd request._ I don't say anything and move closer to the table.

There's a knock on the front door. Probably our food. Levi is already on his way to get it as I crawl onto the table and lie down with a slight struggle. It's not that easy to move around when your hands are cuffed. I tilt my head to the side and look out the window. The sun is slowly disappearing behind some of the tall buildings in the distance. What a beautiful view.

Levi carries two large plastic bags towards me and places them on two of the chairs. I can't help but feel odd about this. _Why do I need to lie down on his table? With my hands cuffed? Does he have some sort of kink I should know about?_ Maybe he's putting me on display. It certainly feels that way.

He sends me a coy smirk as he unboxes the sushi. It looks odd. _Is that fish and rice?_ I would never have guessed that. It really looks delicious. My attention is directed to the end of the table as I feel my pants pulled off. "What are you doing?" I shriek.

"Tch! Brat. Getting nosy again are we?" I feel my cheeks turn a darker shade than pink. It was wrong of me to look through his stuff like that. _But I really couldn't help it!_ I hope he's not mad at me.

Suddenly both my pants and boxers are on the floor and I yelp as the cold air touches my naked skin. I would try to cover myself up but what use would that do. Levi would probably cuff me to the table if I did that. _Can he even do that?_ He would have to cuff me to one of the chairs if he wanted to restrain me.

"When was the last time you took a shower?" _Wait what? Why does he ask?_ This whole situation is so weird and really awkward. If he hadn't already seen me naked I'd really be embarrassed.

"Yesterday." He simply nods at my response and grabs one of the sushi boxes.

"Alright. Stay completely still." My muscles tense up a bit but I try my best not to move as something cold and slimy suddenly touches my skin. "Yikes what is that?!" I squirm but stay completely still.

"Sushi." He snickers as he places another cold piece of rice and fish on my hip. _Is he going to put it everywhere?_ This is so weird. _Why is he covering me with our food? Are we going to eat from my naked skin?_ He certainly is kinky, huh?

It doesn't take long before I'm covered with rice, salmon, tuna, shrimp and other weird fish species. Levi had told me the name of each fish as he gently had placed it on my skin. Including between my legs. That was really awkward. His brows were furrowed and he looked quite concentrated in making sure the fish didn't fall over.

He places the last sushi roll right at the center of my chest. A suppressed giggle escapes my mouth and his intense gaze is immediately on me. The corner of his lip tilts upwards in a smirk.

"You know what happens now, right?" He sits down on the chair right above my head. I look up and right into his stormy eyes. "Not really."

"Well first we'll eat the delicious sushi…" His smirk turns into a devious grin. "And then I'll have you for dessert." The red shade that had disappeared not long ago slowly makes its way back onto my cheeks.

Levi takes a set of chopsticks that had been lying next to my face. I hadn't even noticed until now. He gently uses the chopsticks to pick up a sushi roll and brings it to his mouth. _How the hell is he so good at using chopsticks?_ I have to use a fork every time my family and I had gone out for Chinese or Thai. His teeth sink into the roll and he bites it in half before moving the rest of the roll to my mouth.

"Don't fucking choke on it." He says with an amused expression as he munches on his part of the roll. I accept the half bidden roll that is approaching my lips. My teeth chop up the soft texture as my tongue taste the sweetness of the rice combined with salmon and some other unnamable ingredients. "It's so good!" I smile widely at the raven above me. His thumb draws an invisible line across my lips as he leans down and place his soft and slightly slimy lips on mine. The kiss is slow and passionate. Our tongues intertwine and rub against each other sensually.

The realization of what's going on appears in the back of my mind. I'm lying butt-naked on Levi's dining table while he's feeding me our dinner from my own naked skin. I probably would have had an erection by now if it hadn't been because that certain area also is covered in the slimy food. Now I think about it. It'll get really awkward in a bit.

Levi continues to pick up rolls and pieces of rice with fish toppings with the chopsticks before either eating it himself or feeding it to me. He's so careful every time he offers me a piece as if he's afraid I'm going to choke on it. I know it's a bit risky to eat while lying on your back, but as longs as I take it slow it shouldn't be a problem.

"Here try this." The chopsticks lift a piece from right above my bellybutton and brings it to my mouth. The roll is covered in rice with some small orange fish eggs on top and the center contains some creamy substance along with some salmon, I think. This time Levi lets me have the entire piece instead of sharing it. His fingers push my head up slightly before he lowers the chopsticks toward my mouth. "Hold your tongue out." I do as he says and pull my tongue out then he places the piece onto my tongue. His facial expression is warm and soft.

"It's a Maki Roll." He says as I pull my tongue back inside my mouth and chop up the piece. It feels like my taste buds are exploding from the overwhelming sweet taste. I think Sushi is my new favorite dish.

Levi's hand travels dangerously low as the chopsticks take ahold of a piece from my hipbone and brings it to my mouth. He had to move the chair closer to the center of the table in order to reach the piece. I found that a bit amusing.

His other hand is busy caressing my chest as he picks up another piece. This time he eats it himself. It's actually quite enjoyable but at the same time very bizarre. If he ever asked me to do this again I won't reject the idea.

The weight of the table suddenly shifts and I look down towards the end of the table. Levi is leaning over me and carefully crawls on top of me. His eyes fixated on the last piece of sushi, which is right between my legs. Levi's head moves down and snatches the piece with his teeth exposing the last bit of me.

His eyes dart up and lock onto mine. "I can't resist you any longer." He says with a low and almost animalistic growl. My face is burning up at this point. His hands grab onto my thighs and gently pull them apart. This is enough to send shiver right to my member.

He lowers his head and licks his way from my inner thigh to my almost erected length. His tongue moves up from the base of my shaft until it reaches the head. Levi hums as he licks the slit and slowly takes me in his mouth.

"Ha! Ah!" I bite my lip and try to contain myself from letting any moans escape. _His mouth is so hot._ His mouth moves further down and takes all of me in. I swear he's going to be the death of me at this rate.

I grip at his hair with both of my cuffed hands. He chuckles around my member and it sends a shiver through my spine making my erection throb. "Lev-Ah!"

He starts bobbing his head at a rapid pace and I can barely keep up with his movements. I feel like I'm about to give in as he starts sucking. "Haah!" My hips thrust into his mouth. His eyes move upwards and find mine. _Such a lewd sight_. I almost lose it right then and there.

His eyes are focused on me as he gives my shaft another suck and I can't hold it back anymore. "I c-can't-t!" I twitch and release while he's deep throating me. Levi swallows all of it to my utter surprise. His mouth is still locked around me as I ride out my orgasm.

I'm panting as my fingers untangle themselves from his raven locks. Levi pulls away and starts crawling further on top of me. He stops and kisses each bruise on my torso until he reaches my neck. I groan as he sucks on my collarbone leaving a beautiful dark mark. Compared to the rest of the discolored spots on my body this mark is a bit more red.

Our hips rub against each other as our lips collide in a hungry kiss. My fingers are latched onto the collar of his shirt as he grinds his clothed erection against me making both of us pant. He suddenly yanks my hands above my head as he pulls out the key from his back pocket. With a quick motion he unlocks my right wrist before pulling the chain around the middle part of the chair frame and cuffing my wrist again. I pull at the cuffs and find out that I'm unable to do anything with my hands.

Levi sits up and pulls my hips onto his laps making my back hover slightly. He pulls his shirt off and unzip his pants. With a short struggle he throws his clothe onto the floor the he lies back down on top of me and attacks me with kisses.

Our bodies move against each other erratically making the friction intense but not enough. I barely register the soft poking at my entrance before a finger moves inside making me twitch and groan out in pain. "Levi! It h-hurts." He stops all movement but lets his finger remain inside me. "Are you okay?" His voice is a bit shaky but he sounds very concerned. _Why is he so concerned about me anyway?_ I nod as the pain eases.

He plants a soft kiss on my temple as his finger slowly moves out and back in stretching me. "Do you want me to remove the cuffs?" He asks still sounding rather worried. "N-No… I want to… ha!" I moan as another finger presses inside me. This time it doesn't hurt as much. There's a slight burn but it fades as well.

My moans become muffled as our lips meet in an erotic tongue dance. "Mm-ah!" I jerk upwards and against his hips as he hits my prostate. "Ah-eevi-i!" He snickers a continues to stretch me until he considers it enough.

I whine loudly as he subtracts his fingers. He simply grins widely and strokes himself a couple of times. "Beg." My cheeks burn and my legs starts trembling at his command. _I want him so bad._ "Levi… please." I try pleadingly but he shakes his head. "No I want you to beg for it." His eyes narrow down at me as he leans in over me with his elbows at each side of my head and our hips rubbing against each other. "Please… I want you." I say timidly feeling ashamed for begging. Though it's hot and making me flustered. I feel like a whore for begging but it's making it all the more interesting and exciting.

"What do you want from me?" There it is, the devious spark in his eye that makes me want to submit and give him my all. He does wonders to my body. Just one glance at me and my erection becomes unbearable. _How does he do it? Do I have the same effect on him?_

"Please Levi…" I jerk my hips against his earning a growl from him as our dicks brush against each other. "I want your cock inside me... please... No more teasing! Just fuck me already!"

Levi grab at my ass and gently spread my butt-cheeks as he penetrates me in one swift motion. A loud and needy moan escapes my lips as I feel him fill me. "Haah!"

He places soft kisses down my neck soothingly. After having adjusted I start moving on my own. Levi starts off with a fast pace and I find myself panting and pulling at the cuffs. His eyes are burning with passion as he hits my sweet spot. I twitch and almost scream his name from the overwhelming pleasure. "L-ee-v-i-ah!"

The cuffs tighten around my wrists gnawing at my skin, but honestly I don't care. It actually adds to the pleasure. Maybe I'm a bit of a masochist. Levi's thrusts become harder and the table starts moving underneath us as he slams into me.

He lifts my legs onto his shoulders and bend in over me as his thrusts become deeper. With every thrust he hits my prostate and I'm unable to hold back any moans. The sensation is too good to be true. "Ahh! Nhhh! More!" I scream and toss my head back leaving my neck vulnerable.

Levi plants his mouth on my neck and marks me up all the way from my collarbone to my earlobe.

Again I try pulling at the cuffs but they don't budge. _I need something to cling onto during this tormenting pleasure!_

Levi senses my frustration with the cuffs and quickly snatches the key from the table and unlocks the cuffs. I immediately latch my arms around his neck. "Ha! Ah! C-can't! Leeev-iih!"

My vision whitens as Levi hits my prostate once more before I scream at my release covering both of our toned chests in sperm.

With a few incredibly hard and inhumane thrusts Levi groans my name and comes deep inside me. My insides are warm and I know I'm grinning like an idiot as Levi pulls out of me but remains on top of me. His pupils have grown in size from lust and pleasure. I take in the scent of post-sex and his perfume. This sure was amazing. Probably the best sex I've ever had.

* * *

After a few rounds of steamy hot table sex, we take a shower together and settle down on his couch with two bowls of ice cream. Levi had put on some background music mostly some of the slower old _U2_ songs such as _I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For_ and the one currently playing: _With or Without you_.

" _See the stone set in your eyes_

 _See the thorn twist in your side_

 _I'll wait for you"_

I can feel the warmth of Levi's chest behind me and I snuggle my back a little closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. Nothing can compare to this. Leaning against the man I have undoubted affections for while eating my favorite ice cream and resting my sore ass after having spent the majority of the evening being pounded into on a table. Not to mention the delicious sushi we had. The evening has been quite interesting really.

" _Through the storm, we reach the shore_

 _You gave it all but I want more_

 _And I'm waiting for you"_

Levi take my empty bowl and stacks it with his own on the coffee table. He wraps his arms around me and tugs the blanket around our half naked bodies. This sure is perfect.

The raven moves a bit and settles himself by lying beside me. I wrap my arm over his chest and look into those lovely stormy grey pools above me. It feels like we're the only two people in the world. I can feel the butterflies inside my stomach and my chest is beating hard against my ribcage. His arm is wrapped around my back and down around my waist holding me close to him. _**I love you**_. My cheeks burn up as I rest my head on his shoulder as I think about the three short words.

" _With or without you_

 _With or without you_

 _I can't live with or without you"_

He smiles softly at me and kisses my forehead. _ **I love you, Levi**_ _._ I can't hinder the thoughts from appearing in my mind, but is it too soon for me to say them out loud? I want to but… I'm scared. _Scared of what? Rejection? Why would he reject me?_ Besides he's done so much for me already. If he didn't want me, he wouldn't act like this towards me. I love him and I can't help it. The way he looks at me. Whispers sweet nothings. Cuddles with me. Kisses me. Even the fact that he's always careful when we have sex. His perfectly toned chest. His raven hair. His stormy grey eyes with a tint of dark blue. His beautiful little imperfections. Everything. _**I love him**_. I don't care that I haven't known him for that long. I don't care as long as I have him. I want him to know that. I need him to know how I feel about him.

" _And you give yourself away_

 _And you give yourself away_

 _And you give, and you give_

 _And you give yourself away"_

" **Levi...** " His eyes are already on me. Looking only at me giving me his full attention. " **I… I love you.** " I blush and feel the knot in my stomach tighten.

I can sense the reflection of the moon in his eyes. Everything around us has gotten quite dark, but it doesn't matter. He makes me feel safe. His warm embrace and his soft spoken words. The way his eyes shine when I look at him. I feel whole when I'm with him.

" _With or without you_

 _With or without you_

 _I can't live_

 _With or without you"_

He smiles and nuzzles his nose against mine. " **I love you too.** " The four magic words that makes my heart go wild and my cheeks burn up. I feel my lips spread apart in a huge smile. Levi chuckles at my expression and places his thin lips on mine. " **I love you, Eren.** "

* * *

 **There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^**

 **I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be able to update the story until next Saturday or Sunday, since I'm going on a trip to Austria and there's no WiFi at the location I'm staying, unfortunately.**


	19. Bucket List

**Thank you so much for following this story it really means a lot. You guys are my motivation to keep writing!  
And I'm so sorry for being late with this chapter! I was supposed to post it yesterday but it got postponed.**

 **So here it is! Le chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Levi**_

* * *

I take in the scent coming from the brown mop of hair right below my nose. _Hmm… Coconut and melon._ Very fruity. My arms are tightly wrapped around the naked brat on top of me. I don't intend on letting go anytime soon.

He moves slightly but doesn't wake up. There's a slight breeze against my neck as he sighs while I trace small circular patterns down his sides all the way down to the blanket and then back up again. There're a few purple bruises by his hips I don't pay too much attention to those because I know I'm the reason they're there. The dark blue bruises on his lower back are not my doing though.

My index finger traces the outline of one of the bruises. It must have hurt a lot. I wonder how much pain he was in when his father inflicted these on him. _Eren didn't deserve this._ _How could his father do this to him?_ _And why would he?_ Eren hasn't done anything wrong. If anything he's just being himself. He shouldn't be punished for that… for anything.

I place a soft kiss against the forehead that's pressed against my jaw. Eren stirs and groans into the crook of my neck.

"Mhm... Levi..." He mumbles sleepily as a yawn escapes his mouth. _Goddamn it his sleepy face is adorable._

He sighs and tightens his arms around me. _Is he dreaming?_

I slowly roll onto my side and gently places the brat beside me while he's still clinging to me. His lips are parted and there's a bit droll at the corner of his mouth. The beautiful ocean orbs are starting to appear as he opens his eyes.

A smile tugs at his lips as I look him in the eye.

"Good morning, Sunshine." I return the smile and press a kiss to his lips.

He closes his eyes and returns the kiss. It's soft and simple. A kiss shared between lovers.

"Ah! Ha!" The brat flinches and pulls away from the kiss. He rolls onto his back and continues to whine. "Fuck! Shit! Argh!"

"I feel accomplished then." I snicker and sit up to look him over. His eyes are shut tightly and his mouth is wide open as he curses as a sailor.

After a few moments he calms down. "I think you broke me." His eyelids pull apart and reveal a mischievous spark in his eyes. He grins at me. "I'm broken to the point where I can't even get up without hurting."

My eyebrow arches as I glare at him. "Tch! Brat. You enjoyed being fucked like that."

There's a slight blush on his cheeks and he averts my eyes. "Y-Yeah… okay, so it's partial my fault." He hides his flustered expression behind his hands. It's such a childish reaction but he's so cute when he acts like this. _Oh Eren, if you knew what you do to me._

I get up from the couch and tip toe back to my bedroom to fetch some clean clothes for us. I can feel Eren's eyes on my naked body as I walk. "Oi brat! Do you like the view?" He huffs and hides underneath the blanket.

The closet is already open as I pull on a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers along with my grey pajama pants and a tight black t-shirt. For Eren I grab a pair of loose black jersey pants and a V-neck white shirt that'll make him appear a bit more tanned than he already is.

As I make my back to the living room I notice that Eren's not on the couch anymore. "Eren?" I place the neatly folded articles of clothes on the coffee table. There's a complete silence in the room. Did he go to the bathroom? Probably.

I walk over to the windows and look at the city. The sun has come up a few hours ago and the city is already roaring. Thank god I live at the top floor. I wouldn't be able to handle the constant noise coming from the crowded streets.

Sirens, human interaction, cars passing by and sometimes the sound of gunfire. This city is nothing like the peaceful mountain village I grew up in. I miss it a lot. The fact that I could walk down the street without being recognized. Not having to worry about getting shot in some dark alley or hit by a drunk driver on my way home from an interview. I sigh. One day I'll go back.

I turn around and look at the clock. About ten minutes has gone by and the brat still hasn't showed up.

"Eren?"

I raise my voice as I feel a slightly panicked. _Where is he? Did he leave?_ I look at the dining table. Both of our phones are still here. _He wouldn't leave without his phone, right? And where would he even go?_ I don't even think he knows this part of town since it's a bit far from his home and the college.

There's no response.

My heart is beating rapidly in my chest and I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Why am I so freaked out? He's probably fine. I try to remain level-headed and think logically. _Did he go for a walk? No… he would have told me if he did… wouldn't he?_ I head down the corridor by the guest bedrooms. Each room is thoroughly searched along with the bathroom.

No Eren.

This is really unsettling. My stomach is full of anxious knots. _Where the fuck is he?_ I head back out to the living room. Fifteen minutes has gone by and I still have no fucking clue where the hell he is. _Did something happen to him? I would have heard the front door if he had left the apartment. What if… what if…_ The mere thought of Eren's heart condition is enough to make my throat dry and my head spin.

" _I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!"_

My heart stops as I recognize Eren's voice coming from the kitchen. _That fucking shitty-ass brat!_ I cut the corner and true enough, there he is… wagging his naked butt around by the stove while humming that stupid-ass song. He's wearing my green apron. Fuck it. The sight is actually quite charming. I would have fucked him senseless right then and there if it wasn't for my anger issue.

I stomp towards him and raise my hand just enough to make his ass red as I slap his right butt cheek.

"Whaa!" He yelps and almost jumps at the slap.

"Shitty brat! What the fuck are you doing?!" I growl and places my hands at my hips. My eyebrows are furrowed and I'm just about to scold him for scaring the shit out of me but the look on his face tells me otherwise. He looks absolutely horrified. Then I realize what I just did. _I slapped him._ It doesn't matter why or where I slapped him. I should never ever raise a hand at him. Never. My heart drops to my stomach as I notice his eyes are starting to get a bit glassy. _Shit why the fuck did I just do that?_

"U-uhm… sorry… Eh-h I just wanted to… surprise you. I'm sorry!" He mumbles and looks down on the floor. His hands are behind his back and I can see the slight hurt in his eyes. I had slapped him a little harder than I intended on. _Shit what the fuck's wrong with me?_ I should've thought twice about that. I would never hurt him. Eren thinks he did something wrong because of my actions. I'm the one who was worried about him. He probably didn't even hear me call out to him. _What kind of shitty ass-hat am I?_ I'm the one who should be him.

My hand moves up and cups his cheek. I pull his chin a bit upwards forcing him to look me in the eye. "I'm sorry." I take a step closer to him and wraps both my arms around his waist to pull him closer. "Eren… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." Our foreheads are gently pressed together.

His eyebrows are raised in disbelief and his lips are pouting slightly. _Is he even aware that he looks like a kicked puppy?_ I press my nose against his and look into those foggy orbs.

"It's o-okay… I was just surprised. It didn't really hurt."

"It doesn't matter if it hurt or not. You still thought that you did something wrong because I hit you, which you didn't." I sigh. "I was looking all over the apartment for you and I was worried when I couldn't find you. I'm such an idiot. I should have checked the kitchen first-"

Eren's places his lips on mine preventing me from ranting any further. He wraps his arms around my neck and presses his body against mine. "Levi, it's okay."

I tilt my head to deepen the kiss. Eren starts pulling me towards the kitchen counter without letting our lips part.

He suddenly bangs his head against the cabinet above the counter, which causes him to cry out and pull his hands to his forming bulge. I grin widely at the display. "Go get dressed. I'll continue from where you left off."

I peck his cheek as he heads back out to the living room.

* * *

Carla still hadn't heard anything about Eren's father's whereabouts. Apparently, he had left for work and then he didn't come back home afterwards. Carla thinks that he won't be home until maybe Monday morning or afternoon. Eren is supposed to stay at my place until Monday, so when he does head home I've told him to text me if his father is home. There's absolutely no fucking way that I'm going to let that son of a bitch hurt Eren again. Not on my watch. Thankfully, Carla has taken the day off to make sure Eren's not alone. If she hadn't done that I would definitely be there to keep him company and to protect him if his father decides to show up.

 _(8:24 PM) Carla:_ So how many times did you guys do it?

 _(8:27 PM) Levi:_ Today I think about three times.

Eren is hiding his blushing face in my shirt as I text his mother. I was right, that woman is one of a kind. Really, interesting. At first she texted to make sure we had everything we needed then she wanted to invite me to their family dinner on Thursday and now she's prying into our sex life. She's almost as crazy as Hanji.

 _(8:28 PM) Carla:_ Great! Give me details!

 _(8:30 PM) Levi:_ Well we did it in the shower, on the kitchen counter and in the bedroom.

 _(8:31 PM) Carla:_ How is he now? He's not answering my messages.

I look down at the brat whose face is scarlet red. As much as I love to make him embarrassed this is a bit too much for my liking. If Eren doesn't want me to let his mother in on all the details, I won't tell her. Even though it's quite hilarious.

 _(8:34 PM) Levi:_ He's fine just a little embarrassed.

 _(8:36 PM) Carla:_ Heh. Mission accomplished. Isn't that some kind of slang-thing-saying? Anyways, talk you guys later! Let me know if you need anything whether it's food or condoms.

Eren looks up at me as I put my phone on the nightstand. I catch his eyes and strokes his back. Hanji's idea keeps popping up in the back of my mind. _Should we make a bucket list? Does Eren even want to?_ I want Eren to experience the best of life. I'll do whatever I can to make his wishes come true.

"Oi brat?"

He tilts his head sideways and sends me a wide smile. "Yeah?" My heart flutters as our eyes meet. When I look into his ocean eyes I feel ridiculously happy. A feeling I haven't felt in years. My chest is hurting from the quick beats within. Eren is everything I could dream off.

"Do you know what a bucket list is?"

I take his hand in mine and uses my arm to pull him up in a sitting position between my legs. _How am I supposed to approach the subject without ruining the mood?_ He looks a bit confused at first but after a few seconds it appears to click in his brain. "It's like a list of things you want to do before you die, right?"

"Yes it is… Listen, I won't pressure you into this… but I was thinking…" My stomach is tightening up. I know it's a sensitive topic for both of us so it doesn't help to be insensitive about it. "That maybe you should make one… that we should make one… together." There we go. With a slight stuttering but came out better than expected.

Eren doesn't say anything. _Shit did I say it the wrong way? Did I completely fuck up?_ He looks deeply absorbed in his thoughts. I take both of his hands and caress their surface with my thumbs. The brat needs to understand just how much I care about him.

"I don't know if you think it's a good idea or not but I just want you to experience something memorable and I want to be part of it. Don't worry about the expenses I'll take care of that. It's okay if you don't want to… Really, I just want you to be happy…" And there goes the rambling. I look away there's a slight heat on my cheeks. "… It doesn't matter what you want to do. Whatever it is, I'll make it happen. I don't know the extent of your condition but we'll work around it… Of course only if you want to and- "

He suddenly wraps his arms tightly around me and I can feel him shaking against my shoulders. A whimper escapes his mouth as I start stroking his back. "Hey, why are you crying?" I ask with a soft voice.

"B-caus I'm happ-y." The tears keep falling down his pink cheeks as he tilts his head to look at me. I'm filled with awe as I see his bright smile. His eyes are narrowed as he smiles with his eyes. He truly is happy about my proposition. "Levi… Tha-t's… I'd reall-y like that." He sniffs.

"Good. I'm glad." The corner of my lips are turned upwards in a soft smile. "We don't have to plan all the details right now if you don't want to. I just wanted to make sure it was something you would be interested in-"

Again he stops me from ranting by placing a finger at my lips _. Since when did I become so talkative?_ I really do need to think before I speak up.

"Hon, you're rambling." He's got a shit-eating grin on his face. "There's one thing I've always wanted to do or rather see."

"What is it then?" His eyes are fixated on mine in an intimate gaze. He leans in and rests his head on my shoulder while containing eye contact. I place a hand on his back and pull him even closer.

"I want to see the ocean… that's one thing I really want to do." The green orbs are shining brightly and he's got red-tinted cheeks. That's such an innocent request. _Has he never seen the ocean?_

"Alright. We can do that." I chuckle at his adorable expression. His eyes are wide open and his lips are parted. "Just tell me when and I'll handle the rest."

"Levi... I don't think we can though… You see I'm not supposed to travel. I don't want to end up in a hospital in some strange country."

"Didn't I say that I would handle it?" He sits back up with furrowed eyebrows and a confused expression. "Let me figure out the details. Don't worry about it, okay? If anything we'll just bring a specialized doctor onboard the plane."

"P-Plane? Really?" He shrieks.

"Yeah, my private plane. Anyways, let me handle the rest. Just tell me when you'll be able to go." I have to tighten my hands on him to keep him from bouncing up and down against my crotch.

"Omg! I can't believe this! I'm so excited!" He squeals and giggles loudly.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

I can't believe how happy I am. I'm elated. Levi really did take me by surprise. That's really sweet of him. I feel like the happiest person alive. He really cares a lot about me. My heart throbbing every time I think about him… How his grey eyes will stare at me in a loving way and how my name sounds coming from his mouth in a firm voice. His raven hair and how it feels to touch his neatly kept undercut. Everything about him is just perfect. _How did it happen that I of all people deserve someone like him?_ I'm completely in love with him.

"Hey Eren?! Quit spacing out!" Jean shouts at me with an irritated tone.

I really have to stop daydreaming when I'm at school. Armin sends me a wink. He must have figured out what I was thinking about based on my blushing face.

Mikasa keeps to herself and glares daggers at the table. I know she doesn't exactly approve of Levi but I don't care about her opinion. She doesn't know him like I do. She doesn't know the small details I've noticed about him, how he prefers tea (preferably black) over coffee or the fact that he holds his cup by the top instead of the handle or bottom. That he has a tendency to swear or that he's obsessed with cleaning. Sometimes it worries me. He'll go to great lengths to make sure his apartment is completely spotless.

"Eren! Answer me, idiot!" Jean hisses and taps my arm.

"Stop shouting!"

"Then stop ignoring me, Jackass!"

"Horseface!"

"Stop it you two!" Armin and Marco both growls at us. "Sit down you two and talk like civilized people, already!" Marco seems to be in a bad mood today. Jean too. _Did something happen that I'm not aware of?_

"Fucking fine! Eren will you please come with me for a second?" The horse asks nicely or as nice as possible. I quickly pull out my phone and look at the time. I've got about ten minutes until my next class that should be enough time to talk with him without ending up fighting.

"Fine! Since you're being so "polite" about it." I grab my bag and follow Jean out into the D-win hallway. Luckily most people have lunchbreak so the hallway is completely empty.

Judging by Jean's expression, he seems desperate. He looks down both sides of the hallway. _Is he worried that someone will come?_

"Jaeger I need to ask you something… just promise me you won't judge. It's just I don't know who else to talk to about it." He takes a deep breath and awaits my response. It's really that serious. He wants to talk to me about something that serious. _How desperate is he exactly?_

"Go on." I scoff and glare at him with my arms crossed.

"I think I'm bisexual. Like I don't know… You know I like Mikasa and stop looking at me like that! The thing is I'm a bit attracted to Marco too…" Wait did I hear that correctly? Jean is bisexual? Huh… I'd never seen that one coming. I was sure he was only interested in Mikasa well until now. "Yesterday I almost kissed Marco!" He exclamations. His frustrations seem to be bottled up and now he releases all of it onto me. Great. I won't judge him. As much as I hate his guts sometimes, he's still my friend.

"Does anyone else know? And don't worry your secret is safe with me." I wink at him to ease the mood. Jean seems quite upset and I'm not going to kick a guy who's already lying down.

"No… and don't you tell anyone."

"I promise I won't-" I notice a familiar face that's heading straight towards us. The girl from the restaurant Levi and I went to some time ago. _What was her name again?_ _Anna, Anne, Annie?_ Her eyes are fiery and she's staring right at me.

"Hey you!" She's quite intimidating and has a low both dangerous tone in her voice. It's a bit frightening. Even Jean looks ready to piss his pants as he turns around to look at her. She has stopped a few feet away from us but she her eyes are glued to me. "You better watch yourself around here."

"What do you mean?" I gulp and try to avert her light blue eyes. The horse gulps as well and back up a bit trying to stay unnoticed. The girl doesn't even seem to care about his presence.

"I saw you take a beating last week. It really was pathetic." She has that same monotone voice as Mikasa like she doesn't even give a shit about anything. Her expression is equally as cold.

"Yeah I know, no need to rub salt in the wound already!" I confidently look her straight in the eye. To hell with her opinion.

"I just thought you should know that not all are keen on homosexuals. You've really got balls dating that celebrity. What's his name again? Levi Ackerman? Anyways, take care of yourself." She sighs and walks passed me. I notice that she's smirking just as she takes her eyes off of me.

"You should try to keep it to yourself. If people found out… a beating is probably the least of your worries." She continues to walk down the hallway. Jean and I are quiet until the minute she disappears into one of the classrooms.

"What a scary bitch. And what the hell was that about? Are you seriously dating Levi? As in the lead singer of No Name? Holy fuck man!" He grins and playfully hits my arm.

"Jean. Stop talking. You heard her. She's probably right. I should try keeping that piece of information to myself." _Did she (whatever her name is) tell that idiotic brute who beat me up?_ I highly doubt that. She doesn't seem like someone who would care enough to bother telling anyone. Maybe she was being honest. Maybe she just wanted to give me a heads up. If she wanted to cause trouble I'm pretty sure she would've done something but she didn't. Ugh… This is giving me a headache.

Jean keeps blabbing on and asking questions. I look at my phone. _Shit, class starts in two minutes._

* * *

I shut the front door as I take off my shoes and put them on the shoe rack. Mikasa had to go to work so I ended up walking home again. I'm actually not supposed to walk not since I had a heart attack. It really is unnerving. Walking around with a defect heart not knowing when it'll give in. I texted Levi to let him know that I was heading home. I'm sure he would've figured out something was wrong if I took longer than fifteen minutes to respond. Though it probably would be too late to do anything at that point. Oh well nothing happened. Luckily.

He had asked if he should come and pick me up but I declined. Apparently, he had an important meeting his manager. Something about their concert on Friday which I'm going to attend. Levi promised me to take me backstage. I'm even allowed to bring a friend. I jokingly told him that I'd bring Mikasa along. He almost choked on his tea to my utter satisfaction. I might actually just bring Armin or Jean. _We had a blast last time so why not?_ Besides after what Jean told me today he might just need the distraction.

Anyways, I didn't think it was necessary for Levi to cancel the meeting just because I needed a ride. Even though he insisted. He's almost as protective as Mikasa, almost. She's a bit more obsessed. I don't really think she hates Levi. It's more like she doesn't exactly trust him because she doesn't really know him. I'm sure they'll get to see each other much more than any of them would like to.

Levi was supposed to come over on Thursday and have dinner with us but unfortunately, he has another photoshoot with some well-known magazine. He's actually quite busy this week. Tomorrow he has an interview, Wednesday he practices with the band and Sunday he has another meeting. I'll have to demand that he takes me out for dinner as an apology. He is my boyfriend after all. I'm now completely confident that we're on that level.

I head throw my bag at on the floor by the stairs and trail my way into the kitchen. Wasn't mom supposed to be home? She will probably be back soon enough. I pour myself a glass of cold water and take a few sips before emptying the glass in one big mouthful.

"Eren?" My stomach tightens and I feel my nerves tense up. I know that voice. It's dad. _Shit why is he here, why now? Where's mom?_ I put the glass down and slowly turn around.

He's standing right in the doorway with a distressed expression. I can't escape him.

My dad must have felt my discomfort since he steps away from the door and holds his arms out. "I'm sorry." A tear rolls down his cheek. I'm not sure what to do. My heart is pounding brutally in my chest and I feel like I'm about to pass out. _What do I do?_

"I don't know if you can ever forgive me. I won't expect you to. I'm really sorry." My limbs are numb and I can feel my hands shake. Without giving it any further thoughts I run up and jump into his open arms. We both collapse on the ground in a tight hug. He's my dad after all. Of course I can find it in my heart to forgive him. I can sense how much he's bottled up. His arms are tight around me and he's shaking. So am I.

"I forgive you."

The front door slams shut and I can hear my mom call out to me. "Eren?!" Her footsteps echo through the house as she appears in the doorway behind my dad. She doesn't say anything instead she sits down and wraps her arms around both of us. I know she'll give him hell later and hopefully he'll never do anything like that again. I still can't comprehend what has happened since he had a fallback. It's been so long since the last time he hurt me. _So what exactly happened? Why did he do it?_

* * *

 **I really hope you liked the ending of this chapter. ^^ And Yes Carla definitely will make sure to give Grisha hell. Whoop!**

 **Anyways, I will post next chapter sometime Wednesday (or Thursday) if everything goes according to the plan. See you then. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. If you've got any wishes for what should be on Eren's bucket list feel free to tell me.**


	20. Forgiveness

**Oh great, this is the second time I've been late at updating this story. From now on I'll try to do weekly updates, since I'm a little busy atm.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: I've updated chapter 3. Nothing essential has been added, I've only made the chapter more descriptive and changed a few things, since I thought it was a bit forced. I might update a couple more of the chapters, but it won't be anything major.**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

My dad won't even look at me. His gaze has been fixated on the table ever since we sat down. The only one talking is my mom. She has been scolding non-stop but for now she's quiet.

"Here you go sweety." A mug of hot chocolate is placed on the coaster in front of me. It's covered with a thick layer of vanilla ice cream and some chocolate sprinkles, just as I like it. My dad takes a sip of his hot black coffee. I don't get it how someone can drink something that bitter, though he never drinks anything else, so he probably doesn't even know what he's missing out on.

My mom sits down on my right side with her chin resting on top of her folded hands. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry. The heat is radiating from her and I swear to god, if this was a cartoon I could see the smoke coming out of her ears. She's infuriated but tries to act calm.

"So? Are you going to explain yourself or what? If not, then I suggest that you pack your things and leave immediately. Don't even think about coming back."

The tense air is threatening to suffocate me. Her stare doesn't even weaver but my dad's does. He knows he fucked up. He knows she's dead serious. The question is whether or not he's ready to make this right again.

"I had a bad day at work…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence. My mom is having none of that. "So you took your frustrations out on your own son?! How could you? I thought we were over this! That's the worst excuse I've heard, Grisha." She slams her hands against the table and angrily stands up. Her eyes are furrowed and she's frowning.

I pull my legs up on the chair to hide behind while taking a sip of my hot drink. Grisha must've expecting her reaction since he's still sitting with a rather calm expression and with his arms crossed.

Honestly, I think my mom's overreacting just a little. I know she's mad and so should she be, but my dad also should be allowed to explain his actions without receiving a bitchflip midsentence. I really want to know why he did it. _There must be… have to be a reason, right?_

"I'm disappointed in you and I swear to god that if you ever hurt my baby boy again I'll kill you myself if I have to! I don't care that you're his dad or my husband! You will never hurt him again or it will be the very last thing you do!" She says with a low and terrifying growl.

Seriously, my mom can be scarier than Mikasa when she wants to. Thankfully, Mikasa doesn't come home until later. If she'd been her I don't know what would've happened. She might be levelheaded and protective but even she has some anger issues.

"Mom… please sit." I try to reason with her. Her eyes narrow down at me but she eventually sits and takes a deep breath to calm down. She sends me a reassuring smile just before turning sour and glaring back at dad.

He's been quite silent which is not like him at all.

"I'm so sorry, Eren… I don't expect you to forgive me and I'm not sure if you even should…" That was definitely not what I expected to hear from him. His eyes turn glassy and his voice is raspy. He sighs and finally looks me in the eyes. What's he expecting? That I'll yell at him? That I hate him? I don't hate him through, but I don't approve of what he's done either. I can't simply let this pass without further ado.

"Dad… I forgive you… but I won't forget." I remember that I once read a quote by a smart man. It said something about forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.

"Thank you." His eyes are bright almost shining and his lips are parted in a relieved smile. _Is he surprised that I forgave him?_ "Thank you so much, Eren." His hand is laying on the table right in front of me with his palm turned upwards. I put down the mug I've been holding and let my hand fall into his. Like a bear trap his fingers close around my hand in a tight and shaking grip.

My mom looks a bit relieved as well taken that she's smiling softly at the display. Small sobs fill the room until my mom clears her throat to speak up.

"Don't think you're off the hook that easily." Her tone is low and calm but still threatening. "From now on I'll be driving you to work and picking you up. I want to know what you're doing if you're not home and god help you if I find out you've gone out drinking with your coworkers… And just so you know I have every intention on dragging you to the physiologist on Wednesday. This can never happen again! Do you understand me, Grisha? I won't tolerate this."

My dad was forced into rehab for alcohol abuse when I was younger. It was right after Mikasa had told mom about how she'd seen me take a beating. He would be sober most days but sometimes he wouldn't and that was normally when mom had to work until it got late.

When my dad was off rehab everything got better though he still had to see a physiologist once in a while to make sure everything kept going as planned. I guess he'll have to start seeing one again.

"Of course I do." He answers. Normally, he would fight back to some degree probably excusing himself or fitting in logical explanations. None of that will help him against my mom's wrath. My dad might be authoritative but my mom's worse. That's probably the reason why I'm so rebellious and not that good at listening to either of them.

"Good." My mom swifts uncomfortably in her chair before she stands up. She picks up our empty cups and mugs and trails her way to the kitchen. My dad lowers his gaze back to the table and exhales.

I wrap my arms securely around my legs to keep them in place as I rest my head on top of them. "So what exactly happened at work?" I find myself asking.

Grisha tilts his head to look at me again. He takes off his glasses and gently puts them on the table.

"It was a young girl… Her name was Ellie as I recall." He takes a deep breath. "She and her parents had been in a car accident… a gruesome one. Both her parents had died at the impact." There's a long and silent break before he continues. "The paramedics had brought Ellie directly to the operation room as soon as they arrived at the hospital. I knew from just one look at the poor girl, that it was rather hopeless."

He might be a doctor but even he can't prevent the inevitable from happening. "Most of her chest had been crushed and her lungs had collapsed… but then again I couldn't just give up on her. She was way too young to die…"

I listen to every single word he tells me. I can't even begin to comprehend what it must be like to watch someone die right in front of you. "Eren, I couldn't save her. I failed…"

My dad looks utterly defeated and I can't stand the look on his face, which is full of worry-lines and regret. His eyes are red and a bit swollen. I take his hand again and squeeze it slightly. He squeezes back. "I felt horrible and I couldn't bear coming home… not after what had happened… so I went to a local pub and drowned my sorrows…"

His eyes dart up and lock onto mine as he sends my hand another squeeze. "I shouldn't have done that. I know it was wrong of me… When I got home and you suddenly appeared in front of me, I just couldn't stop myself. I wasn't myself… I snapped, Eren…"

I gasp as he lets go of my hand and in a quick and sudden move places his hand gently against my cheek. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have been so startled. Then again, can you really blame me for being on guard?

His eyes widen slightly as he realizes that he might've been a bit too carefree in. He lets his thumb run along my cheekbone and sends me a soft smile. "I promise you… I'll never ever hurt you again, ever… I promise you that, Eren."

I send him a sad smile as my eyes start getting watery. "Thanks, dad."

My mom has silently been standing in the kitchen door the entire time not daring to say anything. She's smiling at us.

Everything is going to be alright.

* * *

Mikasa got home not long after dad had gone out grocery shopping. Normally, my mom would handle the shopping but this time she had told my dad or rather ordered him to do it, probably because she still doesn't trust him being alone with me. I don't blame her. I don't trust him either.

"When he comes back I'll break his legs." She says with a cold monotone voice.

"Mikasa calm down. He said he was sorry and I know he wants to make up for what he did."

"Eren, how can you forgive him that easily? Did you even look in the mirror after he hurt you? You looked like a bruised corpse." She sits down on the couch next to me and snatches the remote from my hand. "And what are you even watching?" I scooch over to make room for her as her head bumps down in my lap while her legs dangle off the end of the couch.

"Well I was going to watch the new episode of Game of Thrones…" Before I get to say anything else she interrupts me.

"And you couldn't even wait for me? Eren, you promised you wouldn't watch it without me." She pinches my knee and starts up the episode on HBO. I scoff and lean back on the cushions.

As the intro of the show starts going we hum along. Mikasa really loves the opening sequence, so much that she actually has it as her ringtone. Not that I'm any better. My ringtone is one of No Name's songs. I guess we're both a couple of geeks when it comes down to it, though I'm a geek who actually is dating my idol. Take that, Mikasa!

Ever since she met Levi, Mikasa has secretly gotten rid of all her No Name posters which covered her room from head to toe. Maybe she's a little embarrassed about it or maybe she just has had enough of the band. Levi was her idol. I don't know if he still is now that she has met him and since I'm dating him. Whenever I say his name Mikasa will correct me by saying something stupid like 'Oh you mean the midget, right?'. Yeah he's shorter than me, I get it, but it doesn't matter. At least not to me. Levi is perfect to me and it irritates me to no end, that my own sister can't seem to accept the fact that I have feelings for the man.

Levi is a bit more mature about it. When I mention Mikasa he doesn't act all childish and point out how annoying she can be. He simply listens and doesn't make any rude comments about her, which I'm grateful for.

"Do you think the Starks gets to kill that asshole holding up Winterfell?" She sighs clearly annoyed by the current situation in Westeros.

"You mean Ramsay Bolton? I hope so." I place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Yeah, that's the one." She giggles. "I hope they feed him to the dogs like he did to that lady with the child." Okay I get it she has taken a dislike to some of the characters, but there's no need to wish death and misfortune upon others. Even though they somewhat deserve it. In my opinion it's morally wrong. Well maybe that's just me and it is just a show. No need to make a bigger fuss of it.

"Seriously Mikasa, don't you keep up with their names?"

"The only names I do need to know are the ones of the important characters." She shrugs and sits up to rub her eyes.

"Hey! They're all important characters!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say lil'bro." A playful fist gently lands on my arm.

"Hey just because you're a little older than me doesn't mean you get to call me your little brother!"

"But you are my little bro."

She lunges at me and wraps me in a tight hug. I sigh and wrap my arms around her as well. It's been a while since I've been this close to her. It feels nice and safe.

As the front door suddenly opens, Mikasa quickly pulls away from me and turns off the television. Our mom has forbidden us from watching that show as long as we live in her house. It's too vulgar and provocative for us to watch she told us… So Mikasa and I'll just have to watch it in secret.

My dad carries a bag of groceries to the kitchen and I watch how Mikasa's eyes follow his figure all the way until he's out of sight. I gulp just from watching her. Her gaze is chilling and terrifying.

I know it'll take some time before we all can move on from this, but we need to forgive. My dad can't go back and undo what he did. It's impossible. He's apologized already and it's obvious that he's sorry and really regrets it. I might be naïve for forgiving him, but then again what good will it do to hold a grudge against him? Nothing.

He's sorry and I forgive him.

Now I'll just have to let everyone around me calm down enough to do the same. I think they need some time to comprehend it.

* * *

It is to absolutely no surprise that Levi got mad at my dad after I had told him about how my dad had come home and how our conversation went. I could sense that he was a bit relieved that it had gone so well and that my dad hadn't tried to pin the responsibility on someone else. I think Levi respects my dad for taking responsibility, though he would never admit it.

Levi is pretty adorable sometimes. He always tries to avoid showing his emotions even though he's an open book to me, well for the most times he is. If he's in a bad mood, he will avoid the subject and try to distract me from asking any questions. It's a bit annoying sometimes, but I respect it. I don't feel completely confident in prying. We just started this boyfriend-thing and I really don't want to end it just because I ask the wrong question at the wrong time.

Neither of us are perfect and I'm sure he has his own demons to fight with. It nags me that every time I ask about his family he gets a little distant. I know for a fact that it isn't me that's the issue. It's because he isn't ready to talk about it. I'll give him the time he needs. I want him to open up to me, whenever he's ready.

I'll be there ready to listen, when he wants and needs me to.

Anyway, grumpy is on the line grumbling on about how pissed he is with my dad while I'm trying to do my homework. Honestly, I can't really focus right now. There's just too much going on in my mind.

"That fucking bastard! Eren I need you to promise me, that if he ever as much as lays a hand on you I want you to tell me immediately. No matter what, got it? Even if it's just a tap on the shoulder. You must tell me so I can beat his fucking ass up." He growls and hisses every word. By now I've gotten quite used to Levi's constant swearing and foul language. I actually find it quite entertaining just how many curse words he knows. Even I don't know that many which I find quite surprising considering my friends.

"You're cute when you're mad… you know that, right?" I tease him and put my pencil down. I'll have to continue my writing later when I've dealt with my angry Grinch. Oh lord help me if Levi ever finds out I just compared him to the Grinch.

"Tch! No I'm not, you little shit!" A door slams in the background as he continues to breathe aggressively on the other end of the conversation. I snicker at his response knowing that I've got him wrapped around my finger.

"I bet you're blushing right now." I can't help but giggle. The lights in the hallway flicks off and everyone else has now officially gone to bed.

"Shut up and stop giggling like an idiot." He says with a slight chuckle.

"I know I'm right." I get up from the chair by my desk and jumps onto my bed. Oh I'd love to listen to Levi until I fall asleep. The sound of his silky voice in my ear is all I want to hear before drifting off.

"Fine… You may be right on that one."

There's a sigh on the other end. He must be tired as well. Levi had been caught up in a meeting all day so he hadn't had much time to talk. We did text a lot but nothing compares to talking with him in person. To kiss him. My heart skips a beat as I think about him and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Hey Levi?" I yawn inaudible. A soft hum is all I get as a response from him. "I've thought about another thing I really want to do…" He doesn't say anything but I can hear him breathe so I know I've got his attention. "I want to go stargazing…" A big audible yawn escapes my lips before I manage to hold it back. Levi chuckles.

"Is that so?" His voice is low and calm. Without thinking too much about it I simply nod and close my eyes. Levi is still chuckling on the other end.

My senses are slowly closing down for the night and the only thing going through my mind is how beautiful Levi's voice is. How much I love his voice.

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

 **I hope that doesn't leave any unanswered questions about Grisha, otherwise feel free to ask.**

 **Follow and review if you like the story and don't forget to check the poll on my profile page. Should I make JeanxMarco or JeanxMikasa canon in this story? It's up to you guys. ^^**


	21. Misunderstandings Happen

**Sorry for being so late with this chapter. I've tried to balance my time since I just got back to school, and no longer has as much time on my hands as I used to have. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's much longer than the rest, so I hope that makes up for my absence.**

 **!Contains Smut and fluff!**

* * *

 _ **Eren**_

* * *

Levi and I had agreed to meet at his place before heading to the concert together. The band is going on stage at eight so we've got a little time together before we're heading out. This week has been quite stressful for him and visible lines have started to appear around his eyes.

"Oi, brat! Spacing out or what?" I hadn't even noticed that I was staring at him until now. He turns around whilst tying his new cravat. It really suits him. I've never really seen anyone else wear a cravat before him, and I honestly wouldn't think anyone but him could make it work with tight blue button up and tight white pants with black straps around his thighs and calves. He's also wearing a black vest, which looks absolutely stunning on him. It makes his waist look slim.

"Yeah, I was staring at your bum for a second, I hope you don't mind." A smirk replaces his serious expression for just a second, before he turns around and faces the closet. "Such a brat." He snickers.

I lie down on the bed to stretch my back. Ever since last week, I've kept my own clothes here, I even got a spare key to his apartment. I'm really happy about our progressing relationship, but I still want more. I just want the world to know how I feel about him. We haven't really talked much about that. I guess it's still pretty new to both of us, but then again people will find out one way or another. It's not like we're hiding it, we just haven't gone out. I hope tonight will be different.

Levi has promised me to introduce me to the rest of the band, which I'm looking forward to. It's a step in the right direction.

There's suddenly a black colored object right above my head and I automatically block my face. As I realize that Levi's is in fact holding a shopping bag in front of me, I relax and sit up. "You're so on edge today… anyways, I bought you this." He dumps the bag into my lap and turns around to continue working on his appearance.

It's a black Emporio Armani bag with an eagle-like logo between the two words. Isn't that one of the more expensive brands? What did he get me? I look into the bag and push the paper pieces aside until I reach the fabric. With a swift move I pull out what looks like a blue button up in the exact same color as the one Levi's wearing.

"You know how cheesy this is, right?" I giggle and hold the shirt up in the light. It's the exact same one as his.

"What's wrong with couple clothes? Besides that makes it more obvious, that you're off limits. I can't risk anyone stealing you away from whilst I'm on stage." He takes a few steps closer to me before planting his hands on each side of me. "There's more in the bag." His voice is playful and I'm absolutely certain, that if we had more time before the driver gets here, Levi would definitely pin me to the bed and god knows what he'd do to me.

I gulp and look back down into the bag. Apparently, there's a pair of white pants as well and a black vest. _How the hell did he even know my size? Did he measure me while I was asleep?_ I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He has a habit of being unpredictable. I guess that makes two of us.

"Thank you, Levi." I look up and my gaze captures his. He smiles and presses his lips against mine for a short passionate kiss before pulling away and standing back up. "Anything for you, brat. Now get dressed. The limo will be here soon."

I get off the bed and immediately start stripping. "By the way I told Jean and Armin to meet us there." Since it went so well last time, I ended up inviting both of them. Neither of them have met Levi, so I thought now would be the perfect time. They already have their tickets and backstage passes, so they can get in on their own.

"Oh right, your friends. Tell me, is there anything I should know about them beforehand?" Levi takes a seat on the bed whilst I'm pulling my new pants on. I feel his eyes glued to my body I button my shirt up.

"Well, just don't worry if I'm suddenly in a fistfight with Jean, that's normal." I snicker and take a deep breath. "Armin is a bit quiet but very intelligent. He'll probably faint if you try to approach him." Levi huffs and pulls out his phone from his pocket. "I'll play nice then."

The bed creaks as I bump down next to him. "We both know that's impossible." I snicker, which earns me an elbow in the side. "Hey!" Before I realize what's going on, Levi straddles me and my back connects with the sheets as he pushes me down.

"Shut up, and FYI there's no alcohol for you. I don't care if your friends are getting drunk, it's an absolute no-go in your case." My cheeks burn slightly as he glares at me from on top of me.

I cross my arms and sigh in defeat. "Alright! Fine!" There's absolutely no point in arguing with him. He'll win no matter what, though I don't mind. He'll probably throw in some perfect argument as to why I shouldn't be drinking, such as it would be a pain in the ass if I threw up in the limousine or in his apartment. I know that's not the exact reason but it's one he'd use. "I promise, I won't drink."

Levi hums but then looks away for some reason. His gaze is fixated on something on the floor as it seems. "I still remember when I first met you. You were so drunk." I tilt my head and glance up at him. _Why is he thinking about that now?_ His brows furrows as he takes in a deep breath.

The atmosphere turns a bit awkward as none of us says anything for several seconds. I try to ease the mood a little. "Yeah… That's a bit embarrassing to think about." I send him a sheepish smile as his gaze yet again is focused on me.

"You were and still are a cute little shithead. Tch! I was such an ass to you back then." He grunts.

I've had enough of being pressed down on the bed and therefore flips Levi onto his back before straddling him. "Yeah, but you made it up to me afterwards. If you hadn't gone after me, I probably wouldn't be here with you, right this moment." My fingers glide over his clothed chest whilst I lean down and press a kiss to the bridge of his nose.

The corners of his mouth quirks upwards in a smirk whilst he lets out a huff. "Of course I would go after you. Do you really think I'd let that drunken ass of yours leave my apartment in the middle of the night? Fuck no. I'm never letting you walk out on me."

"But you told me to leave." I interlock both our hands whilst pinning him down.

"I was a blind idiot." He's grinning underneath me and surprisingly enough let me take the lead for now. Normally, he would've switched positions by now.

"A blind idiot who I love." My lips collide with his in a deep kiss. A moan slips from my mouth as he sits up and wraps his arms around me. I feel like a horny teenager when I unconsciously start grinding against him. He growls slightly but complies.

As his phone suddenly goes off and starts playing his ringtone, I'm startled and immediately pull away from the kiss. My cheeks are burning. Levi only snickers and throws me off and onto the bed.

"The driver's here, we better head down. Grab your stuff and let's get going." Well thank god he called now and not after my tent had risen, if that was the case I would've demanded that Levi took care of it. He probably would though. "I will deal with your horny ass when we get back."

* * *

"Keep this around your neck at all times." Levi hands me my backstage pass as we head up the stairs to the entrance behind the building. I don't know what I expected when Levi told me that the concert would be held in our neighbor town Karanes, but I certainly didn't expect the concert to be held in a theatre. "Okay, thanks." I pull the neck strap over my head and let the pass dangle around my neck.

The security guard opens the massive black metal door and lets us inside. I feel his narrow eyes on me as I enter. A sigh escapes my mouth as I hear the door click shut behind us.

"Leeeeeeeeviiiiiii!" There are a few quick footsteps before the culprit throws themselves on me with their hands wrapped around my shoulders. "Ereeeeeeeeeeen!" I've heard that female voice before.

"Uhm, hi?" I can't keep myself from smiling as I notice Levi's cold glare that's directed to the head on my shoulder. She squeals and almost squeezes me to death in a big bear hug.

She finally pulls herself away from me and apparently ignores the way Levi sighs in relief, though she's grinning widely. "Oh my god you're such a cutie, no wonder Levi fell for you." I smile at her as she holds her hand out for me to shake it. "My name is Hanji. We talked very briefly on the phone."

Levi slaps her hand away before I get to take it. "Don't touch, you'll just end up contaminating him."

"Leevii! Don't be a bully! Anyways, It's nice to meet you Eren!" This time she winks at me which clearly seems to piss Levi off as well. He steps closer to me and wraps his arm around me protectively whilst growling at the brunette female with the weird glasses.

"The pleasure is all mine!" I smile shyly.

"Eren! You're really too adorable for your own good!" Again she nearly slings her arms around me, but Levi beats her to it and pushes her away. Yet again she squeals and jumps up and down excitedly. _What the hell is going on with this woman? She's so weird._

"Oi, leave him alone already. I don't want you scaring him off." Levi grumbles. His eyebrows are arched and his eyes seems able to burn holes in everything within reach.

"Nah, don't worry, Levi. I won't scare your precious boy away. Hey Eren, you have really pretty eyes." Her hands connect with my cheeks in no time and she almost pulls my head off when Levi's had enough and finally pulls me away. "Oi shitty glasses, hands off!"

Hanji screeches and slides onto her knees. "Oh boohoo, you're no fun, Levi. I just wanted to look at his eyes! They're like sooo cool. What color are they? Green or blue? They look like they're both-" I really wouldn't be surprised if her mouth started foaming. It really is a mystery to me how Levi can stand being around her, not that there's anything wrong with her (though I doubt it), they're just polar opposites.

"Will you shut up already! Go get your guitar ready and do something about that stench of yours, it's revolting." He hisses and pinches the bridge of his nose, his hand is still securely holding onto my waist and pulling me close enough for our shoulders to touch.

"What do you mean? I just took a shower like half an hour ago." As if crazy wasn't enough to describe her, she lifts her arm up and sniffs her armpit. I can already hear the wheels in Levi's head turn at that and I tilt my head just in time to watch his calm expression turn into a disgusted grimace. "Use some fucking deodorant and perfume for fuck's sake!"

"Fine, fine, shorty." Hanji dusts herself off as she gets off the dark wooded floor. I haven't even paid attention to our surroundings until now.

We're in the midst of a big crowded room full of tech and lighting people along with a few makeup artists and clothing racks. The room and the front stage seems separated by two massive curtains, the front being a red grand drape whilst the back is a plain black curtain. I notice that all of the instruments are already set up behind the grand drape. It definitely looks like something from a movie.

Levi pries me from my thoughts as his lips are on mine for a short "There we go." He smirks as my cheeks turn red. He had said something a few seconds ago but I was too focused on looking around to hear what it was. Hanji has left as well to go god knows where. "Come on, I need to get a microphone before we go onstage."

* * *

Approximately half an hour later I receive a text from Armin, explaining that they're almost here. Levi's been busy getting styled by multiple stylists, every time one of them would try arranging his hair, another would budge in. In the end, Levi would growl and snap at them for taking too long.

I slide my phone in my pocket while pacing around looking at all the equipment. There's a lot of it numerous of lights are sat up by the styling area, same goes for the dressing area. Levi's already dressed and I doubt anyone else will need it, but who knows?

There's a gentle tap on my shoulder followed by a deep voice. "Hello?"

"Uhm… Hi!" I'm met by a pair of sky-blue eyes as I turn around, and for the first time in a long time, I actually have to look up to face the owner. The blonde man before me is very tall and looks very muscular, though his features seem soft and he has a friendly smile on his lips.

"I'm Erwin, Erwin Smith. What's your name?" His hand is reached out in a welcoming manner.

"Oh! I'm Eren Jaeger." I shake his hand with a sheepish smile. The name seems familiar, but I can't exactly tell where or when I've heard it. Levi must've told me at some point. I think Levi mentioned someone with huge eyebrows, maybe that's him? He definitely matches that description.

"Hm… Eren? Are you a friend of Levi's?" Erwin asks with a raised brow.

"Oi! Eyebrows, I see you've met my boyfriend." Speaking of the devil, Levi comes up from behind me and wraps his arms tightly around me. His challenging glare is focused on the blonde with the big eyebrows.

"Boyfriend, huh? Well he seems like a catch." Erwin's eyes flickers between me and Levi until they land on me whilst a playful smirk makes its way onto his lips. "Maybe you can tame Levi a bit. He really needs to get rid of that foul language… And rid of that pent up sexual frustration." My face starts burning and I feel Levi tense up behind me.

"He really isn't that bad when I'm alone with him." I answer

"No? Special treatment, I suppose. Does he let you be the dominant in bed as well?" A loud growl sounds from behind me, and I know Levi's close to ripping Erwin's head off.

"Erwin, leave us the fuck alone and go tend your slugs." Is my lover's harsh response, as he starts dragging me away from the blonde man. Erwin looks flabbergasted for a moment, before his expression regains its calm demeanor.

"My what?" He asks with a playful click of his tongue. _Did he really not take offense to that?_

"Your damn eyebrows!" Levi snarls.

Two pairs of footsteps sound from behind us followed by a timid familiar voice. "Hey Eren!" The hands that had clung to me lets go of me and I turn around to greet my friends. "Armin! Hey!"

Jean is standing next to Armin with his annoying usual expression. "Eren." He says with a slight irritated tone and a sharp glare, though it isn't as sharp as Levi's.

"Horseface." I cross my arms and glare right back at him, not giving a shit about his attitude.

"What the fuck idiot? Quit that nickname already!" A hand connects with the front of my shirt and hauls me forward. I immediately feel Levi's hand around my waist. His eyes are locked on Jean. Poor Horse, doesn't know what awaits him if he pisses Levi off. "Oi, don't you put a hand on my Eren!"

"You're the idiot!" I sneer back at him and claws at his fisted hand.

Jean's gaze flickers between me and Levi. Hesitation is vivid in his eyes, but he doesn't seem to back down. "No way! You are, asshole!"

"Asshat!"

"Fucktard!"

Our angry insults are interrupted as Levi pulls me away and across the room. I can hear Armin behind me trying to calm Jean down. "Jean! Calm down already!"

Erwin steps in front of Levi and I. His eyes are pointy and directed towards Jean and Armin in the background. "Do I need to call security?"

"No, that's not necessary. Jean and I are always this immature." I respond with a sheepish smile. Levi doesn't seem too fazed by my behavior and simply shrugs. Erwin has is eyes set on something or rather someone a bit behind me, so I turn around to look in his direction. A blonde mop of hair is gingerly talking with both Hanji and Jean. _Is he looking at Armin?_

When I turn back around I'm only met with Levi's stare. Where did Erwin go? "Oi, brat. We're going on stage in a few minutes, please try and stay out of trouble till I get back. If anything happens then go find Erwin." He snickers for a second before continuing. "He won't be too hard to find anyways." His hand is motioning towards the people behind me, and as I turn and look, I notice the tall blonde has joined my friends. Jean seems rather bored with whatever conversation they're having while Armin looks very intrigued.

"Okay, I will." I look back at Levi who leans in and presses his soft lips against mine. A whine escapes my lips as he pulls away and start walking around the grand drape.

There's a few chairs on the sideline of the stage, which makes it a perfect spot to look from. I take a seat and watch my boyfriend's every move as the rest of the band members collect their instruments and get ready to rock the stage.

A few moments pass by as they get everything ready and take their spots on the dark scene. Levi sends a sign with his hand towards some of the people on the other side of the stage and then the grand drape is pulled apart.

The audience is completely silent until the moment the music starts playing. The spotlight is turned on and illuminates the entire stage. Levi is standing in the front with a lusty expression displayed on his face. His eyes are burning and there's a slight smirk on his lips, which suddenly pulls apart and he releases a wave of loud moans that go right to my groin.

" _Bite down sometimes_ _  
Let me remember the pain_ _  
With overflowing liquid adrenaline_ _  
Taint everything"_

I must be looking like an idiot. My cheeks are burning from pure happiness and I can't hide the huge smile that somehow has appeared on my lips. The fact that Levi, my Levi, is so charismatic while performing and how he somehow manages to make my heart skip a beat every time he glances in my direction. I simply can't control my enjoyment.

" _All the way from the tip of my foot_ _  
The crawling nerves_ _  
Are drowning in sensations_ _  
My body brings my mind with it"_

Levi performs a long sequence of suggestive moves, and if it hadn't been for his eyes that constantly pointed towards me, I would've been a little annoyed by it. It's actually funny. Ever since we became a couple, I've started to get more needy and private.

I love Levi, his voice and his dancing, but I want to keep him by myself. He's an idol, obviously, that's out of the question. _I know I'm being selfish, but come on, who can blame me?_

" _A finger was added with reserve_ _  
Is what you want an ideal?"_

At some point a small honey blonde female has sat down by me. I tilt my head and immediately recognize her soft features. _Petra Ral!_ _Isn't she supposed to be on stage with the rest of the band?_

She doesn't seem to having noticed my staring at all. Her gaze seems to be fixated on someone a little further ahead, one of the other band members. I follow her eyes all the way until they land on a certain person that has my head spinning 24/7. Well I would be looking at him too if I was a fangirl, but the way Petra looks at him makes my blood boil ever so slightly. _There's probably nothing to it, right?_ I sigh and look back at her. "Aren't you supposed to be on stage as well?" Her head turns and faces me with a sheepish smile.

"Who are you?" Her voice is so soft and timid along with her eyes that are glaring right into mine.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Eren." My palm land on the back of my neck as I extend my other hand. She hesitantly shakes it with a coy smile.

"Eren? I've heard so much about you, Levi is very fond of you." Petra says with a cheerful expression. "Anyways, my name I'm Petra. You probably already knew that and no I'm not supposed to be on stage until next song."

"Heh, it's nice to meet you in person."

"You too!" She chuckles and stands up. "Oh, I better get ready before the next song."

I watch her leave while waving back at me. Well that sure was a short but interesting meeting, maybe I get to see her again. Petra seems to be sending off an easy-going aura. I certainly it was a pleasure talking to her.

" _Unneeded, everything is unneeded_ _  
Polished and cumbersome pride_ _  
Even the rules of a meaningless world_ _  
They can't be called anything but useless"_

Again, Levi is trying to seduce the audience with his painfully lewd moves. Well at least I'm the one who gets to take that piece of ass home, or rather he gets to take my ass home. I've been staying a lot at Levi's place lately, it's basically my other home. When we aren't at my place, we're at his. Now that I think about it, Levi and I haven't really been seen in public. It's not that it's a problem, though I just wish he'd show me off or something. That was a stupid thought. Of course he won't 'show me off' like that… But I really want to be able to go out with him and not hide in his apartment complex. _Ugh!_

 _A normal date like going to the park or go on dates… is that too much to ask for?_

" _Your hidden style_ _  
A dive taken while exposed_ _  
What's born there is expectation_ _  
A lofty smile that's no mistake"_

"Hey Eren! Want some booze? There's plenty and it's free!" Jean suddenly bumps down in the chair on my right. He's got a bottle of god knows what in his hand. _No way I'm trying that after that last bottle of Tequila!_ Besides, I promised Levi that I wouldn't.

"No, I'm not supposed to." I snort and cross my arm defiantly. _Where the hell is Armin when you need him?_

"Come on! You're so boring." He grunts and takes a big swig of the see-through liquid, which makes me scrunch my nose. I bet it takes like shit, though Jean doesn't grimace at the flavor. _Fucker._

"I am not!" Well, I'd rather be boring than go against Levi. Besides, I don't want him to worry further about me. It's enough as it is. Jean doesn't understand that, he never has. I can't really blame him, he doesn't know how serious my situation is. He knows that I've been in the hospital on plenty occasions, but that's it.

"Then have some!" He tries shoving the bottle into my arms, but I just turn my back towards him. I'm through with his alcoholic shit.

"No way. I promised Levi that I wouldn't." I sneer at him.

" _Chemistry that brings together breaths_ _  
Emotions that blow into my ear_ _  
My chest is about to burst_ _  
My whole body's cells are going crazy"_

"Pfftsh, he's got you wrapped around his finger, eh?" I hear Jean's snickering behind me. A smirk appears on my face as I look back at him. We're both grinning like idiots.

"More like the other way around." A deep voice sounds behind the both of us and we quickly turn around to look at the tall intruder.

"Erwin?" We squirm in unison as said man takes a seat beside me.

"Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?" Erwin asks with a friendly smile while leaning forward. His gaze is fixated on the moving figures on the stage as he talks.

"Well I certainly noticed that and how he carried you off. I even bet he tops!" Jean starts laughing out loud. His last statement makes a dark shade of red creep onto my cheeks. As the horse notices that slight change his laughing halters for a second, but he keeps that idiotic grin plastered on his face. "Ha! That's what I thought."

" _Undressing from a chassis_ _  
First, gently tear it off_ _  
Without minding, get flying_ _  
Don't hesitate, just you, my darling"_

I notice Levi as he makes a full turn towards me and sends me a smug smile. It only lasts for a second but it's enough to make my pants feel tight. _How the hell does he do that?_ One look and I'm falling apart and almost on my begging knees. If I don't start thinking different thoughts I know I'll have get a boner and Levi will be the sole reason for that.

Both Erwin and Jean seem to focused on the show to actually notice anything else, so without further ado I silently get up and head further down the room. Jean glances at me as I pass him, but he doesn't say anything.

" _Double suicide in the center of a free world_ _  
Is this chapter what you dream of?"_

The restroom is marked by a big yellow door sign with a male figure on it. I slowly push the door open to see if there's anyone inside before stepping in. The door closes behind me and to my utter surprise I can't hear anything sounds from outside the bathroom. _Cool!_ Soundproof walls. I bet Levi's neighbors wish they had that same kind of equipment every time I'm over at his place. We tend to get a little rough and noisy, if you know what I mean.

I step up to one of the silvery sinks and hold my hands under the automatic faucet. The pass is dangling awkwardly around my neck, and I quickly pull it off and place it next to the faucet to keep it from getting soaked.

The previous tightness in my pants has gradually become less tight. I bet Levi did that on purpose! He knows how to affect me, and how easily affected I am. He'll have to make up for that later, when we're alone. Maybe I'll try teasing him for an exchange. _Perhaps I should ride him… Okay! I really need to stop thinking about this while I'm in public._

I quickly finish washing my hands before leaving the restroom.

" _Unneeded, everything is unneeded_ _  
Polished and cumbersome pride_ _  
Even the rules of a meaningless world_ _  
They can't be called anything but useless"_

"Hey you there! You aren't allowed back here." A low and deep voice yells shouts from right behind me, just as I step outside. I stiffen and turn around. The man before me is tall and very buff, it isn't the same guy that let me and Levi inside. This one is much scarier. His tanned arms are covered by a dozen tattoos and his arched eyebrow is pierced. His eerie dark brown eyes are glaring at me.

"I'm with Levi Ackerman, I have this-" My hand darts up to where the backstage pass is or was supposed to be. _What?! It's gone!_ I must've dropped.

"Sure you are kid. No trespassing." He snarls and rushes in my direction.

"Hey! No it's true!" My hand pats at the spot right above my abdomen where the backstage pass was supposed to be. _Fuck where the hell is it! Shit this isn't good!_ I need to find Erwin or Petra. Before I get to run off, his hand wraps around my upper arm and he immediately begins to drag me across the room towards the exit which Levi and I had entered from. "Let go of me!" I pull, turn and dig my nails into his tight hand, but nothing seems to budge, if anything it makes my arm and shoulder hurt even more. "You can't do this!" The door swings open and he sends me flying down the stairs.

I yelp and cry out as my torso connects with the asphalt. All the air in my lungs are suddenly released and I instantly gasp for air. My eyes dart up as I hear the door being slammed shut before they falter to the cold ground. It might be spring, but even then it's still cold in the evening. There's a faint snickering and giggles behind me and I turn my head to look at the perpetrators. Four guys around my own age are standing idly by a black SUV close to the entrance.

"Sneaking in, huh? Yeah we tried that too but without success as you see." One of the guys takes a few steps towards me and holds out his arm to help me up from the solid ground. He's wearing a navy blue turtleneck and a pair of loose dark ripped jeans. The dark brown mop of hair is pulled back showing most of his forehead, though a couple of fringes fall from the spot. Hesitantly, I accept his help and latch my hand onto his arms as he yanks me up on my feet.

"I'm definitely not sneaking in! I had a backstage pass, but I must've dropped it, besides my boyfriend is still in there!" I somewhat snarl.

Nac doesn't seem fazed by my tone the slightest. "If you say so... My name is Nac by the way." He shrugs and turns on his heels before heading back over to the car.

" _Your hidden style_ _  
A dive taken while exposed_ _  
What's born there is expectation_ _  
A lofty smile that's no mistake"_

The music from inside is barely audible, but I can clearly sense Levi's voice that's mixed up with the noises from various instruments. My heart aches a little and my stomach becomes a clutter of nerves. I hope someone comes and gets be soon, I'm not that comfortable about being alone in an unfamiliar place. Sure, I know how to handle myself but that's only to some extent.

As much as my gut tells me to stay away from these guys I still head towards them. They're all looking at me with amusement in their eyes. _A bunch of idiots…_

"So why don't we lighten the mood a little. What's your name, kiddo?" My hands turn into fists. I'm definitely not a kid. _Who the hell do they think they are?_

After constipating for a few minutes about whether or not I should engage in a fist fight, I sigh and calm myself down as much as possible. Levi would definitely kick my ass if I ended up getting hurt. I'll have to be careful around these people. _Introducing myself won't hurt. Right?_ "Eren." There, simple and short without the necessity of explaining anything.

"That's a nice name, so why don't you come over and sit with us until your boyfriend comes then? I'm sure he'll come for you when he realizes that you're gone." The logic seems reasonable and I proceed on stepping closer. Two of them are sitting on the ground while one is poking around with the radio inside the car.

"Eren this is Samuel, Thomas and Mylius." Nac first gestures to the two on the ground who simply nod in acknowledgment while the last one, Mylius pops his head out and waves enthusiastically. "Hey!" Honestly, they don't seem so bad, well not all of them.

I decide on prying a little taken that I've got nothing better to do while I wait. "So eh, what are you guys doing? Like why are you here?" Nac arches an eyebrow and smirks a little at my question. That guy gives me the creeps. I'm a little uncomfortable.

"We were hoping to sneak inside, but well we got caught while our other friends Hannah and Franz got in." Thomas, the blonde on the ground is the first to speak up. Nac's heel connects with his shin in a matter of seconds whilst the brunette sends him a harsh glare. "Those fuckers are probably making out in a bathroom stall right now." His rough voice frightens me. I take a few steps backwards and almost stumbling back onto my ass.

" _Look, right now in this world_ _  
It's being unleashed_ _  
A sharp glare of hopeful passion_ _  
It's fine to get more serious"_

Nac snickers and steps up to me, clearly crossing my comfort zone by a mile. The other guys seem a bit displeased by his sudden actions but they don't voice it. This guy is utmost creepy and I really just want to run away. "So Eren, I'm curious. Your boyfriend must be pretty special if he managed to get backstage without getting thrown out like yourself." My back connects with the dark grey wall of the theatre. Nac's got a dark expression on his face as he places a hand on each side of my shoulders.

"Well… sure he is…" The words are a low and muffled bunch of mumbles. He seems too pleased with my cowardly reaction. The others have quieted down and are staring blankly at us. I feel like a helpless prey just like when my dad had beaten me to a pulp. _Why am I such a coward!_

"Hm? What's his name then?" Nac leans in and presses his lip against my ear. I growl in response and send my hand flying at him. He groans as I scratch his and leave a darkish color on his cheek. His hand grips onto mine and pins me against the wall. I push against him but quickly realize that I'm outmatched by his strength. "Let go of me you fucking asshole!" I snarl.

Time suddenly seems frozen as Nac if forcefully pulled away from me and thrown backwards. He ends up falling and hitting the ground with his hip. A loud shout fills the silent parking lot. It takes me forever to realize what happened. One fist after another connects with Nac's stomach and only stops after he cries out in pain. My insides are twitching and turning as I feel paralyzed. A familiar hand wraps around my waist. "Eren?!"

That makes me snap back into reality. Nac is lying on the ground while groaning and gripping at his stomach. The other guys look both shocked and terrified. Levi's gaze is narrow and full of concern. He quickly begins to pull me back up the stairs without looking back at the scene.

I only dare speak up after the door has been closed. "L-Levi?"

He abruptly releases me and pushes me against the exit rather harshly. I yelp in sheer surprise as the back of my head hits the door. "Tch! What the fuck do you think you're doing, brat? Didn't I tell you to stay back here? How much of an idiot are you?!"

"I-I…" The words seem caught in my throat and I can't stand looking into those cold grey pools of my lover. He's never been this angry with me before.

"Oi, look at me!" His hand gently cups my cheek and he pulls my face towards him. The hard glare has softened a little but his voice is still anxiously harsh. "I'm going to go back onstage. This time I'll have Erwin watch you while I'm gone, alright?"

When I remain silent Levi sighs and peels himself away from me before he turns away and stomps back out on the stage. His angry expression quickly gets replaced with a naughty smile as the crowd catcalls him, though I can still see the faint anger in his eyes as he casts one last glance in my direction.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, we didn't have sex before heading to bed. Levi was beyond exhausted after the concert both physically and mentally. He has been in a sour mood ever since we left the concert and got in the limousine. Few glances were exchanged, but even then he barely even looked at me and hasn't really said anything to me either. _Did I do something wrong?_ It all started after I met those guys in the parking lot, when that idiotic security guard threw me out.

Another thing that keeps bothering me is how close he got to the backup singer, Petra Ral. My blood is still boiling just by the thought of her kissing MY BOYFRIEND. I couldn't exactly see what was going on, but my gut tells me that she kissed him. They were too close for anything else to happen. He didn't return the gesture though, but he didn't push her away or avoid it either _. Is something going on that I should know about? Does he like Petra? What if he isn't even that into me after all?_ Oh stop it. I'm probably just overthinking it and letting my emotions get the better of me. _Probably._ I trust Levi, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He promised me.

Everything went just fine until the band had gathered behind stage before everyone left. Petra had moved close to Levi and that's when it happened. She kissed him! I know my angle was a bit off, but I know a kiss when I see one. Ugh! I feel like shit. My insides are twisting uncomfortably.

I'm a bit hurt though. The way he acted up until we went to bed. He didn't even cuddle with me as usual. We simply changed to our pajamas' and he fell asleep just as I got in bed with him. Dinner had been quiet too. We ended up eating in silence while watching some television. Maybe it's just me, but I really can't help feeling a slight pain in my heart. Not literally, but it feels like my heart is aching and I just want to cry it out. The shock from being pushed against the cold wall by some stranger keeps nagging at me and reappearing, every time I remind myself that I'm safe. Levi saved me.

Silently, I get out of the bed and tip-toe my way across the room till I reach the door. With a short hesitation, I open the door while looking back at Levi making sure he's asleep. I would've used the master bathroom, but I'd be too noisy and most likely end up waking him up, that's a risk I really don't want to take. Having to explain him why I'm bawling my eyes out in the middle of the night is not something I want to do, especially because it concerns him.

I close the door shut without making too much noise and trails my way through the apartment with careful steps. I reach one of the guest bedrooms and again remember to close the door before heading to the bathroom.

The bright light almost blinds me as I flick the contact on the wall. I lock the bathroom door and sit down against the counter. The tears that had built up are now overflowing and running down my cheeks. I can't hold back my sobs but I try to cover them with the sleeve of my light blue shirt.

I pull my knees to my chest and hide my face behind them. The picture of Petra kissing Levi gnaws at my brain, along with the angry tone he used when he found me in the parking lot. I know he was furious and pissed off. _What did I do to make him this angry? So angry that he won't even speak to me? Why did I drop that stupid pass?_

Question after question appears in my mind and I feel so guilty for putting Levi in a position where he had to beat up someone. I know he did it because he was pissed and probably worried that Nac would harm me, but I still feel responsible... More like a liability. _Why can't I just stand up for myself? Why do I have to be such a weakling?_

A disturbed and broken weakling. _Why does Levi put up with me?_ _Does he even know what he's getting himself into?_ My head starts pounding as the questions continue popping up and I completely give in. I can't handle anymore at the moment.

This night is a disaster. If I just had kept the pass on me and hadn't talked to that guy, this wouldn't have happened. It's my fault. I'm an idiot.

 _Knock._

I freeze and hold back my sobs as I hear someone by the door. A strangled whimper escapes my mouth before I manage to choke it.

"Eren?"

He heard me, shit. I can feel my body tense up and my heart being pinched painfully. Another sob falls from my mouth before I manage to withhold it. I look at the door handle as Levi is trying to open it, just to find out that it's locked.

"Eren, please open the door." His voice is smooth and soft. He sounds worried.

Suddenly, there's a loud knock on the door followed by some grunting and grumbling on the other side. I sniff and stretch my arm to unlock the door. With a soft click, the door is unlocked and I reattach my arm just as Levi pushes inside. I hide my red eyes in my kneecaps to avoid looking at him.

I can feel his gaze on me but I dread to look up. I'm not ready to explain myself, but apparently Levi has other ideas. He kneels in front of me and surprisingly enough grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are wide open staring right into mine, but there's not a single hint of anger in them.

"Eren?" He says calmly. The way my name sounds from his lips, makes my insides twitch around of pure joy. I avert his gaze as my eyes become foggy again. "Look at me." His tone is one that commands respect and obedience, but it's still soothing and nonthreatening. My red and glassy eyes look back into his grey pools. He doesn't say anything else and I barely get to react before he picks me up and carries me back into his room bridal style.

My back makes contact with the soft sheets as he gently sets me down and crawls into bed with me. His arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer, whilst his hand guides mine to his chest. His eyes are locked onto mine the entire time and I send him a shy smile.

"Eren? Why were you crying?" And there it was, the question I really wanted to avoid. I had hoped that he would postpone asking until tomorrow, but apparently not. Levi must've felt my discomfort by the question, since his thumb starts rubbing around in a circular motion on my lower back.

His eyes are still fixated on me as I speak. "I-I don't know… I thought you were mad at me and that I had done something wrong, since you wouldn't cuddle with me or err-… since you were ignoring me..." I bite my lip and look away.

"I was mad… but not at you." He finally breaks the awkward tension that had built up between us. "When I saw you with that asshole in the parking lot, I was jealous and angry. I know you'd never do anything with anyone else other than me, but I still felt jealous." He takes a deep breath. "I was angry with myself for speaking to you like that… and I was angry and scared that if I hadn't showed up something might've happened to you… I could never let that happen." His hand moves up and cups my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

 _So he was jealous?_ A blush makes its way onto my cheeks and the pinching in my chest is replaced with butterflies. My lips pull apart in a wide smile. "It's okay." Levi chuckles and pulls me even closer before pressing his lips against mine in a loving kiss.

I had it all wrong, but there's still one thing I need to ask him. I don't want any more misunderstandings or unanswered questions. He growls slowly as I pull away from the kiss. "Levi?" I frown slightly to make myself appear serious, but I still can't avoid the corners of my lips from darting upwards.

"What?" He quirks an eyebrow at me and glares a bit.

I start backpedaling. "Nothing…" Maybe I should just wait and ask him tomorrow, when we're both fully awake and when I haven't spent the majority of the night bawling my eyes out.

"Eren, tell me." His lips are inches from mine again ghosting against my lower lip.

"Why did Petra kiss you?"

Levi pulls back a little with a shocked expression. I'm a little worried at first but then… he's laughing? _Why is he laughing? She did kiss him, right?_

"Petra didn't kiss me; she was wishing me good luck… you know; it can be pretty much impossible to hear what anyone says when you're surrounded by shouting fans." He snickers and within seconds he has me pinned to the bed. My eyes widen by pure surprise as he hovers above me. "I think someone was a little jealous." He leans down and whispers in my ear in a low seductive voice that makes my blood run south. "Don't worry-…" It buzzes between my legs and shivers run down my spine as he bites down on my earlobe. "…-you're the only one I want to kiss."

His lips are on mine immediately roaming and claiming every part of my mouth. I open up and let his fierce tongue slip inside. His elbows are on each side of my head supporting most of his weight. He's got me pinned between him and the sheets leaving me no ways of escaping from his warm touches that makes my body ache for more.

He dominates my mouth while I wrap my legs around him and move my hips against his. He groans into my mouth in pleasure and his hand starts moving its way down to the hem of my pants. I moan and pull back from the kiss as he palms me through the two layers of fabric.

"Leevii!" I whine at the lack of friction. He merely snickers and leans down to suck on my neck. "Fucking tease!" I hiss as he continues to rub his hand against my clothed shaft.

Levi suddenly sits up whilst pressing my legs together by my kneecaps. After a few seconds of fumbling with my pajama pants, he finally gets them off along with my boxers. His own follows immediately after, landing somewhere on the floor. Levi is already shirtless. I pull my shirt off and throw it wherever to be discovered later.

Again he pins me down with my legs spread between his and his elbows locking me in. His mouth is roaming each inch of my neck whilst his hips are roughly pressed against mine causing me to twitch and moan out loud.

"Mmh... ngh-…" I close my eyes and hear the familiar sound of a lid opening. Levi's hot breath tingles on the skin of my neck as he abruptly stops grinding against me. I open my eyes just as I feel something poke and massage the skin around my entrance.

Levi's eyes dart up and look straight into mine as he leans closer. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that the only thing you remember is my name." His voice is so rough and sensual that I almost pant by the mere words. His teeth are ghosting on my neck. "I'll make you remember exactly how much I love you." His features are soft and loving as he looks into my eyes. My heart beats rapidly in my chest as he pushes his finger inside me. "I'll mark every inch of your skin." His warm tongue licks on my lips but dreads to enter my eager mouth. "You're mine and mine alone." The words have a possessive tinge to them and he growls as he finishes the sentence. "And I don't like to share." My breathing becomes ragged and my entire body is on fire. _Fuck I want him!_

Another finger slips inside my hole agonizingly slow. A loud groan escapes my lips and I can feel Levi's eyes on me, taking in the sight. He clicks his tongue and let his fingers move even slower. I whine and start moving on my own, pushing against his fingers, but he stops me. "So impatient." He's grinning as his motion becomes almost torturing. "Hm. What do you want me to do?" My cheeks turn fifty shades of red by his question. _Fuck him and his dirty talk._ I grin widely and look right into his grey eyes. _Two can play that game._

"Hm… What do you want to do to me?" I bite my lower lip and reach down to touch his cock. Levi stares at me with a hungry expression. My hand gently takes ahold of his member before stroking it from the base to the tip. His cheeks are tinted red and his eyes look dazed, but only for a second. "Brat!" He holds back a groan as he suddenly pulls his fingers out of me and yanks my hand away from his dick.

"Lev-ah-ah!" I shriek as his member is pushed all the way inside and hits my prostate in one quick go. It burns a little, but it only adds to the sensation. Levi's mouth is on mine again, his tongue exploring the familiarities of my cavern. "Mhm!" I moan and cry from the excessive amount of pleasure as he starts thrusting in and out of me in a hard and fast pace. My brain simply can't keep up with his godly moves. _Levi the sexgod_. I think he'll love that nickname.

My mind becomes fuzzy as his thrusts becomes deeper hitting my prostate right on the spot every time. He pulls back from the wet kiss and moves to bite and suck on my neck, right below my ear. The bed is banging against the wall with each of Levi's unbearably incredible thrusts. I throw my head back and wrap my arms around him immediately clawing at his back. He hisses against my neck and licks on the newly planted hickey. "L-Lev-i! Hah!"

Everything is going so fast and I'm feeling so good that I forget to breathe. I'm only able to mouth out his name. Levi leans back up and looks down at me whilst still pounding into me recklessly. His hand is suddenly stroking my member and I haven't even realized how close I am until now. With a few firm strokes and a couple of hard balls-deep thrusts, I cry out my release. "Ah! Hah! ~Ngh! Levi!" He continues to fuck me and lets me ride out my orgasm.

"E-Eren!" He groans my name out loud and pushes all the way in before releasing inside. I twitch by the feeling of the warm fluid spilling over as he pulls out. He lies down next to me and pulls me closer. We're both panting and unable to speak, instead he simply places a kiss to my forehead before pulling the covers over us. I relax and rest my head on his chest whilst listening to his rapid heartbeat. Levi closes his eyes but keeps his protective grip on my waist.

"I love you, Eren." My heart flutters by his words and my limbs are buzzing with an unknown but pleasurable feeling. I tilt my head a bit and catch him smiling at me. His features are soft and relaxed. He looks so peaceful when he's like this, free from worries and problems. I would never say this to his face, but when he's smiling, the visible worry line right next to his eyebrow disappears and he looks much younger than he really is. The same goes for when he's sleeping or looking at me after having sex. His eyes are full of love and passion, something I've never really noticed until now.

I feel warm, loved and protected.

* * *

 **I have absolutely no idea when I'll be able to post the next chapter. If you feel like I'm taking too long, feel free to message me (complain), since that might actually make me get my focus back on track.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for the support!**


End file.
